A Moment of Impact
by whistleforthechoir18
Summary: It was widely accepted that Addie Weaving's mom had died because of an aneurism. Nobody expected wolves had anything to do with it. The ultimate girl next door, Addie's life consists of drawing, running and new friendships, is there really room for anything remotely supernatural, or possibly romantic? The universe seems to think so... Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**December**

"Psssssst, Addie." These were the words that startled Adelaide Weaving from her peaceful sleep on Christmas morning. "C'mon kiddo, up and at 'em."

Suddenly her room light switched on, brightness flooding Addie's room in an instant as her mother, Lorraine, bounced across the room to sit on the edge of her bed. Addie groaned and tried to cover her head with a pillow which was quickly ripped out of her grip.

"Jesus, Ads. Most kids wake the parents up on Christmas morning." Lorraine teased as Addie sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, moving over to allow room for her mother to join her.

"It's still dark outside. It's not even six am." Addie yawned as she checked the time on her phone. "Is anyone else even awake yet?" Addie had gone to sleep in a full house on Christmas Eve. Her father, her sister, Julia, Julia's fiance, Michael and their daughter Sophie were most likely sleeping blissfully like she wished she was.

"No, not yet. But that's because I wanted to give you your first gift before everyone else was around." Addie's mother grinned with an almost childlike excitement as she produced a small, perfectly wrapped gift box and held it towards her daughter. Addie smiled at her mom as she took the box in her hands, and shook it by her ear. "You know how we took that trip to San Diego last month for your track meet?"

"Great nachos." Addie nodded, remembering when they'd stopped at a dodgy looking food stand on the roadside. "We should go back sometime."

"They were great nachos." Lorraine agreed as they sat side-by-side, "Great nachos _and_ a great soundtrack, right?"

"You do have exceptional taste in music." Addie stated and watched as her moms eyes lit up. Lorraine Weaving had a mix tape for everything. Since she was a little girl, Addie had grown up in a house where her mother played her CD's and records from the moment she woke up until the second she went to sleep. Her father and sister were both very practical, with their heads constantly in their work, financial files for her dad, economics textbooks for her sister who'd recently graduated college. Addie and Lorraine were the creative one's in the family. Lorraine, though a doctor by profession, could proudly name every single by The Smiths in order. Addie liked to draw. She never went anywhere without a small sketch book and a pencil in her purse, but she never allowed anyone other than her mom or her art teacher see her work.

"Well, I got an idea while we were on the road home. I was going to wait until you're birthday but June's too far away. I thought it could be something we share." Lorraine motioned towards the box, telling Addie to open it.

"Well, if I'm going to open this I'd actually like to see what I'm looking at." Addie laughed, "Can you pass me my contact lenses?"

Once she'd popped them in, Addie made to pull off the ribbon and she almost didn't want to tear the delicate looking paper. Biting the bullet, she ripped it off in one and lifted off the lid. Inside she found four CD cases, none with covers. Taking one in her hand she flipped it over and found a list of tracks in her mom's handwriting.

"You've probably heard some of them before." Lorraine smiled fondly as she watched her daughter's eyes smile as she read the backs of the disks. "Some of them are songs I think you'll really like, others are ones that I listened to when I was your age. I thought we could listen to them together. Music's to be shared."

"This is really great, thanks mom." Addie smiled up at her mother and leaned into her side. Addie leaned her head onto her mother's shoulder while Lorraine distractedly pulled her fingers through the ends of her daughters hair, glancing up at an image that had caught her eye.

"Working on something new?" Lorraine asked as she studied the mural Addie had been painting on the back of her door. Brilliantly green vines rose from the bottom, intertwining with one another as they traveled upwards with white blossoms painted in great detail every now and again.

"Hmmm, yeah I guess." Addie mused as she took her eyes off of her gift to follow her mothers gaze, "It's not finished yet."

"It looks great." Lorraine squeezed her daughter's shoulder and gave her a look of pride before turning back to look at the door. The two of them sat there side-by-side, with their eyes on the door, jumping slightly when it creaked open.

"Oh shit." Lorraine swore rather loudly, she covered her mouth while Addie laughed when they spotted a head of wild blonde hair that matched both of theirs peer into the room.

"Grandma, Aunt Addie?" Four year old Sophie called from the doorway, standing in her pink flowery pajamas and holding a little teddy bear in her arms.

"Good morning monkey." Lorraine smiled as Sophie toddled over towards them and climbed up to join them in Addie's bed.

"Is it Christmas now?" she asked sleepily as she pointed down at the empty gift box. "But mommy says it's not Christmas while it's still dark outside, so I've not to wake her up. It's still dark."

"Tell me about it." Addie snorted as she let her niece squeeze in between her mom and her. She shared a knowing look with her mom, typical Julia had figured out a way to give herself an extra few hours of sleep on Christmas morning. Pointing towards the window she continued, "But, y'know, if you look out the window really hard I bet you could see a little bit of the sun. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I see it! I see it!" Sophie squealed bouncing up and down.

"Well then, it must be Christmas!" Lorraine exclaimed as she stood up, lifting Sophie in her arms and twirling her around. "Come on, let's go wake your mom." she gave a mischievous look towards Addie, rolled her eyes before following them out of her room and towards one of the guest rooms where Julia and Michael were about to receive their wake up call.

What was left of December and the first two weeks of January consisted of Addie and her mom listening to the tracks on her CD's one by one. It seemed as though every song that was played held some sort of story for Lorraine to tell, and Addie couldn't get enough of them. They spent hours at a time listening intently and discussing song lyrics or hidden meanings. They got so wrapped up in their shared love of music that on more than one occasion her Dad, Robert had lovingly had to inform them at one in the morning that Addie had school the next day.

As Addie didn't have her license yet, she relied on rides from her parents to and from school. She had just gotten out of a particularly tough track team meet and was waiting by the curb for her mom to pick her up. Tapping her foot she waited impatiently for her mother to arrive, knowing that her mom had the late shift that night starting at eight, therefore they only had an hour or two to listen to their CD's before she left.

Standing outside Beacon Hills High in the cold January weather she waited. And waited. Five minutes stretched into thirty minutes. Then an hour. Eventually after an hour and a half of waiting on her mom, a furious Addie stomped out of the parking lot, livid that her mother had forgotten her. She headed for home, normally she could of run the eleven miles with no problem but her heavy bag and tired legs prevented her from doing so.

What Addie didn't know was that at the same time she stormed home, her mother was being pronounced dead by the towns coroner. A car that had lost control on the road and hit one of the many trees lining the road through the woods. A few day's later the local medical examiner informed the devastated Weaving family that Lorraine had been suffering from a very small aneurism in the left side of her brain. A volcano which had chosen that exact moment to erupt.

Angry at her mom, Addie kicked up gravel as she walked the bending road bordering the woods on her way home. Just up ahead she saw the flashing lights of a few police cars, and curious she craned her neck as she walked closer for a better look. Looking at the red car wrapped around the tree, Addie thought offhandedly that it would make quite a good drawing. It wasn't until she was a couple of feet away from the vehicle that she noticed it's similarity to her mom's.

What were the odds?

As she reached a standstill she narrowed her eyes, trying to read the mangled number plate. It was then that her stomach dropped. As if someone had punched her in the gut she doubled over and proceeded to vomit her lunch back up.

"Excuse me Miss, you can't be here," a soft, but stern, voice came towards her, she could only see his shoes. She looked up and took the tissue that he held out for her. Her breath was coming fast and irregular as she once again looked at the car. Then her eyes moved rapidly, watching an ambulance take off. No flashing lights. Not an emergency.

"My mom. That's- that's my, my mom." she mumbled, before her legs gave out and she collapsed into the arms of the Beacon Hill's town Sheriff.

It was widely accepted by all that Lorraine Weaving had died due to her aneurism. What nobody at the scene noticed were the three scratches that ran deep along the length of her cars front bumper. Almost claw like, you could say.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hellooooooooo readers!**_ _**I'm Em and this is my latest Stiles/OC fic, A Moment of Impact :)**** I'm sooooo excited about this story, I actually had about 30,000 words written before I wrote this opening chapter**_ _**so expect regular weekly updates**** (Except just now, i'm posting two chapters to kick things off!)**_

**_Review to let me know if anyone's reading/enjoying this at all! Let me know what you think so far!_**

_**You can find me on Tumblr for graphics and also on Polyvore, links in my profile**_

_**Chapter 2 is out now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**September**

"What time is it now?" Addie asked, her knee bouncing up and down impatiently as she sat in the uncomfortably hard plastic chair.

"It's only ten to five, be patient." Her sister rolled her eyes, continuing to flick through the pages of some outdated celebrity magazine.

"Julia, you're appointment was at four fifteen, what the hell is taking so long?" She whined, "I don't like it in here." Adelaide had never been in the maternity ward before, and she could honestly say she wouldn't be in any hurry to return in the future. Like any other department in any other hospital the waiting room reeked of bleach, the lights were fluorescent and bright and everything was happening at least an hour after it was scheduled. That combined with the room full of heavily pregnant women eying her thin sixteen year old frame with annoyance had her shifting uncomfortably and praying for their turn. Originally Addie had supposed to have been baby sitting her four year old niece while Julia and her fiance Michael were at the hospital, but when he found himself stuck at work Sophie was sent to her paternal grandparents while Addie had the job of hospital chauffeur.

"Hey, you don't get to complain. If anyone get's to complain it's the pregnant lady who just gulped down four liters of water. I swear to god this baby is using my bladder as a stress ball." Julia grinned eying up the bathroom with a hand on her rounded stomach, but knowing she couldn't go until after her appointment.

"Julia Weaving?" A nurse looked up from a clipboard and Julia shot up quickly from her seat, well as quick as someone with an impressive bump could.

Addie followed the pair through a set of doors and down a long corridor, tuning out when the talk turned to prenatal vitamins and other baby related topics. It was at times like these she wished her mother was here to joke with about her sister's incredible ability to turn any topic back to babies. Sighing, she closed the door behind her as they reached their destination. As much as Addie loved Sophie and was looking forward to having another niece or nephew, this wasn't how she had planned her evening.

She sat in the corner agreeing where necessary and making non-committal noises to feign interest – a skill she'd perfected in her relationship with best friend Lydia. It wasn't until the sonogram came up onto the screen that she didn't have to fake her interest. Looking at the grainy image her lips pulled into a smile and her large eyes lit up. Grabbing her sisters hand they looked to one another and Addie found un-shed tears in her sisters eyes.

"I wish mom was here." Julia smiled sadly, squeezing her sisters hand tighter. Their mother, Lorraine, had died very suddenly the past January, she'd had an undiagnosed aneurism in the left side of her brain which had suddenly erupted one afternoon while she was driving to pick up a fifteen year old Adelaide from school. The car had been driving down a twisted road bordering the woods, Lorraine Weaving's aneurism ruptured causing her car to smash into a large oak tree. So while Addie waited in her gym clothes, furious at her late mom, her mother was being zipped into a black body bag.

Addie especially had a difficult time after her mothers passing, but, the sisters had been trying to move on and live their lives the way their mother would have wanted. However, it was at moments like these that the pair really felt her absence and the hole she had left in their lives.

Addie paid close attention and smiled as the OB pointed out the baby and it's strong heartbeat.

"So, I know your fiance couldn't be here today but we can put this on a DVD for you to take home if you'd like? It's only forty dollars." The OB offered as she removed the ultrasound wand and wiped the jelly from Julia's rounded stomach.

"Yeah that would be wonderful." Julia couldn't hide the grin on her mouth. The large gray eyes that the sisters shared lighting up with joy. "Michael's so upset he couldn't be here. Luckily Addie could step in. I'm really glad you came Ads." she grinned.

Addie returned it, she too was glad that she'd came.

The lady left to get a disk while Julia sifted through her purse, before groaning aloud, "Ads, could you do me a huge favor?"

"What like take you to the hospital for your sonogram?" Addie raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha. No, like running down to the parking lot and grabbing my wallet from your car? I must have left it." Her sister asked hopefully.

Addie rolled her eyes, "No wonder Michael didn't make it. I'd forgotten how high maintenance you are since you'd moved out." Never the less she pulled her car keys from the pocket of her cut off denim shorts and made her way out the door.

"Thank you!" she heard her sister call out as the door swung shut.

Sometimes it really hit her how different her sister's life was since the pair had been under the one roof. Julia and Michael had been dating since they were juniors in high school, the pair hadn't even strayed far from each other or Beacon Hills while they had attended college. Julia had always been a girl who knew what she wanted, so it was a surprise to no one when the pair got engaged at twenty. For years they hadn't set a date for the wedding and their daughter Sophie had been born four years ago when they were twenty two. Eventually they set the wedding for December of this year then they found out in June that Julia was two months pregnant, however the majority of the wedding had been paid for therefore it was still going ahead just with the addition of an eight month pregnant bride.

Addie found Julia's life of kindergarten, play dates and pregnancy yoga a far cry from what she remembered of the party girl who would sneak out of the house at eleven pm to attend a frat party in the next town over.

Walking towards the elevator, swinging the keys round her index finger, the door was beginning to shut causing her to make a mad dash. "Hold the elevator!" She called out. A hand stopped the door from closing just in time as Addie slipped in.

"Thanks." she said, looking for the button that would take her to the parking garage.

"Hey Addie." the voice said behind her. She hadn't actually looked at the other body in the elevator as she got in, but it was to her surprise when she turned to see a tall, lanky, pale boy with a slightly goofy smile.

"Oh, hey Stiles, I never seen you there. How're you doing?" she smiled. Stiles Stilinski had been in her class since they were in kindergarten, a weird, but funny, kid that she honestly hadn't said more than a few words to over the past few years.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, Stiles, I don't want to pry but uh- why were you on the maternity floor?" Addie asked.

"Oh! I wasn't- Well I was, but... I uh. Scott. His mom works here. I was trying to find her, see if she knew where Scott was." he blushed furiously but Addie just laughed and Stiles eventually joined her. Scott and Stiles had been best friends and inseparable pretty much since she'd known either of them.

Their laughter though was cut short when all of a sudden the elevator jolted to a stop and they simultaneously looked up to see which floor they were on when the lights went off. Addie couldn't help the uneasy noise that slipped out her mouth and Stiles breathing became heavy. Luckily, the back up generator must have kicked in because the lights above them flickered on.

"Oh shit. No way is this happening." Addie's voice wavered. "I should press the emergency button, right? I'm pretty sure this constitutes an emergency, what do you think? Stiles?" Addie looked over at Stiles to find him pressed up against the elevator wall, his breath coming faster and his eyes wide. "Stiles? Stiles, are you okay?" Sweat was forming on his forehead and when she looked to his hands they were shaking ever so slightly.

"I think I'm having a panic attack." It was hard to make out what he'd said due to his short breaths but she managed to understand. Immediately this caused Addie to start internally panicking, she tried to recall anything she'd ever heard her mother, who had been a doctor, say about panic attacks. Nothing came to mind, but when she watched as Stiles slid down the wall to sit with his back against it, she leaped into action.

"Okay Stiles, just listen to me, okay? Everything's okay. Shh shh, just listen to my breathing." she grabbed his sweat slicked hands in hers and squeezed them, "Look at me, Stiles." When his brown panicked eyes met hers she gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hey, just match your breathing to mine, okay? Everything's fine, just copy my breathing." Addie made exaggerated, but steady, inhales and exhales. It took a couple of extremely long minutes, but eventually Stiles' chest was rising and falling at the same pace as Addie's.

When Addie was positive that he was okay, she let go of his hands and swiveled herself around so that they were sitting side to side, leaning against the metal wall. It was then that she let out a long breath and tentatively spoke, "Are you okay?" He nodded, and she let out a sigh of relief. "So, does this happen often?"

"Not nearly as often as it used to," he chuckled softly as if he was embarrassed, "I've not had one in a while actually. I guess I just freaked when the elevator broke down." He reached up with a long arm to push the bright red emergency button. "Sorry if I freaked you out."

"Don't worry about it," she waved him off.

A voice came through the speaker, telling them that they'd have the elevator back up and running in about twenty minutes, and they were to stay put. As if they could go anywhere. When the lady said this, Addie heard Stiles' breath pick up ever so slightly.

"Hey, let's find something to take our minds off this." Addie said reassuringly as she grabbed her purse from where she'd dropped it to help Stiles. Stiles smiled, internally thanking her for her use of the word 'us' rather than just simply referring to him. "Do you want some gum?" she offered, sliding a stick into his hand when he answered yes.

Addie went through her purse looking for anything she could find, tossing items out and naming them aloud as she went. House keys. Hair ties. CD. Lip stains. Disposable camera. Sketchbook and pencils. The sketchbook she didn't toss onto the elevator floor, instead burying it further in her bag. Looking up to see if Stiles had seen her small falter she found him engrossed in the track listing for the CD she had brought.

"Say cheese." Stiles barely had time to realize what she was doing before the flash from the disposable camera went off in the small, contained room. "Gotta remember this crazy ride somehow." She smiled.

"This CD is really cool, did you make it?" he asked, his long fingers drumming against his leg.

"No, my mom did." she smiled fondly.

"Oh- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He apologized, but Addie just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, it's a good mix." she leaned in to look at the songs on the back. "She gave it, and a few others, to me for Christmas last year. She loved music, it was something we shared. She sang all the time, but I was tone deaf," she laughed, and Stiles looked to her with a smile as he watched her face light up when she talked about her mother. She moved her thick and uncontrollably wavy blonde hair from her face as she continued to talk, "but we still liked to listen. She made this CD so that it had songs that she loved to listen to as she grew up but its also got some stuff from throughout the years up to just now as well. Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, not at all. It seems like she had great taste in music, I love Mumford. Some of these I haven't listened to before though. What bands did you listen to?" Stiles urged her continue, she looked so happy when she'd been talking about her mom, as if she didn't get to do it all that often and he knew what that felt like.

"Lots of The Cure. But we were into The Smiths, Oasis, The Ramones. Stuff like that y'know?" They smiled at one another and Addie reached into her bag and pulled out a green highlighter. "Let me see." Stiles passed her the CD and she opened it up taking out the piece of paper with the tracks on. Pulling the lid off the highlighter with her teeth, she chewed on the lid as she highlighted a couple of songs. When she was finished she put it all back together and held the CD out to Stiles who's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. "Here, I've highlighted a few tracks I think you'll like, take it home and have a listen."

"No I couldn't." He shook his head. Stiles couldn't imagine taking what was obviously an important part of her mothers memory.

"Yes you can, it's just a loan. Besides, music's to be shared. If you don't like it you can... I don't know, make me do something embarrassing." They laughed and Stiles took the disk with a thank you, "Track four, Girlfriend In a Coma. It's my favorite."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And there we have it! Chapter 2 and Stiles has met our lovely Addie. Just for interest, I've chosen Addie's faceclaim: Gabriella Wilde :) Picture on the book cover and graphics for each chapter on my tumblr!**_

_**Any thoughts? Let me know! Send them in through reviews or through Tumblr (Link on my profile!)**_

_**See you next Friday!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes passed and they were still stuck in the elevator. Addie checked her phone for what must of been the twelfth time, hoping she'd gained even a little bit of signal. She knew her sister would be looking for her, but there was nothing she could do but wait it out with Stiles.

"I must say Stiles, I've never seen you this calm before." Addie remarked. She didn't mean calm as in calm, cool and relaxed, no he was definitely concentrating on his breathing, what she meant was that it was the first time she'd ever seen him sitting still. "Usually in school you're always running off somewhere or your mouths running away from you." From what Addie remembered from the classes they'd shared, Stiles was nothing less than a bundle of energy at all times, constantly fidgeting or talking away to a nodding Scott like he was hyped on Adderall.

He laughed uneasily and his cheeks got a little pink, "To be honest, I didn't even think you noticed me in school. Not since we were like six. It's not as if we run with the same crowd." There was a loaded silence in which they both realized that they couldn't say they'd ever been close friends. Friendly, but not friends. Addie had gotten caught up in her friendship with Lydia, which lead her to the popular table in the cafeteria and a full social calendar of Friday night outings, house parties and lacrosse games. Whereas Stiles had pretty much remained the weird kid who tapped his pen too loud in class and played video games with Scott every weekend.

"Why wouldn't I? We have classes together." Addie felt her own cheeks heating up with a little embarrassment at how different they were. For a while she'd forgotten that they hadn't spoken in ages. It was as if they'd been close friend for years. "Speaking of, are you looking forward to starting back tomorrow?"

They looked each other dead in the eye and laughter erupted. "Bad joke." Stiles chuckled. "Moving on."

"How's your dad?" Addie asked and Stiles smiled, happy that she'd thought to ask, or that she'd remembered even the smallest detail about him, even if it was his dad. When the accident with her mom had happened, Sheriff Stilinski had dealt with the Weaving family almost everyday until the case closed. Addie had appreciated the kind man and his genuine apology more than she'd let on in her grief stricken state. She'd always meant to drop by the station and thank him properly.

During this time, Stiles had badgered his dad day and night asking if Addie was okay and how was she dealing the loss of her mother. They weren't friends, but Stiles had always noticed Addie. Eventually the Sheriff had gotten fed up of his sons harassment and told Stiles to quit annoying him when he was on a case, that if he was so worried about Adelaide he was to go visit her himself. He talked himself into going but chickened out at the last minute.

"Uh, yeah. He's good, thanks. Heavy caseload just now but when doesn't he. Always busy down at the station." The majority of the time Stiles found himself eating in his dads patrol car just so he could spend time with him him, he was often gone when Stiles woke up or else he'd be on the night shift and sleeping throughout the day.

"I know what you mean." Addie empathized. Her dad worked away from home. His being away for weeks at a time hadn't been a problem when her mom was around, but now that she was gone Addie found herself in an empty, too large house for three weeks at a time. Her dad consulted with big firms and corporations across the country on their finances, sometimes he would be gone for a week, sometimes three. When Lorraine had passed he had taken a leave of absence but the lack of a distraction had him moping around the house which hadn't done him, or Addie, any good. When Adelaide's sixteenth birthday had come around in June they'd had a very honest discussion in which Addie urged him to go back to work. He'd seemed relieved that she'd also wanted this and they agreed on a set of conditions which she'd live by while he was gone. She was allowed to stay alone at the house on the condition that she went over to Julia's apartment at least twice a week for dinner and Julia or Michael were allowed to drop in the house at any time to check on her. Not that this bothered Addie at all, she had never given her family any reason not to trust her, she'd never been anything but honest with them.

"So what do you normally do when have one of those panic attacks?" Addie asked as she snapped another photo of the unsuspecting Stiles. "How do you calm down, it looked pretty intense."

"Counting normally helps." he replied, "I'll, uh, count my fingers or something. It's kind of stupid but I just need to focus on something I guess. Like your breathing, that helped a lot actually, thanks." he smiled sheepishly as if he was embarrassed.

Addie nodded, "Counting right. I'll remember that for next time." Stiles looked up to see if there was any signs of joking on her face, and was surprised to find that her eyes, gray and perhaps just a tad too large in proportion with the rest of her face, were serious. Most people didn't take his panic attacks very seriously, writing them off as an over dramatic plea for attention. He was pleased that someone other than his dad or Scott took them seriously and didn't turn it into some joke.

The elevator jolted a little, but hadn't yet regained it's power. Addie winced and Stiles breathing began to pick up. So far she'd done a good job of distracting him from the fact that they were sitting in a metal box with a limited supply of oxygen, which was only prevented from plummeting down stories by a few cords.

Addie caught sight Stiles' chest rising and falling just a little faster than it should have been and moved herself so that she was no longer sitting at his side but directly in front of him, legs folded and their knees touching. "So, tell me about your summer."

She listened intently as Stiles forgot about the elevator, instead recounting his hilarious adventures with Scott as they listened in on his dad's radio. Addie laughed loudly, offered comments and asked questions, genuinely interested she too forgot that they were stuck. They moved on to talk of Addie's summer which had involved nothing as exciting as his, she'd turned sixteen, been dragged around malls with Lydia and babysat her niece while her sister was at work. Chatting and laughing happily for the next ten minutes they almost didn't notice when the elevator began moving again.

"Whoa, well it's about time." Stiles stretched and stood up, reaching a hand down to Addie. She took it and jumped up, cracking her back. Frowning Addie glanced at her phone to check the time. "Thirty two minutes." Stiles stated mater-of-factly and Addie grinned up at him. Now that they were standing she could see that the top of her head only came up to his jaw.

"Well Stiles, it's been real." she laughed, reaching down to grab her purse, making sure everything was inside and nothing left on the elevator floor. "We should hang out more, I mean it." When she did look back up to him she seen the grin that had fixed itself on his features.

"There's no one I would rather have been stuck in an elevator with." Stiles joked, "Well, except maybe Megan Fox." Addie elbowed him in the ribs and shook her head with a smile, only making him laugh even more.

"Ha, yeah, I'd like to see Megan Fox distract you as well as I did in there." she raised an eyebrow, before stopping short when she realized what she'd said.

"Well, I'd like to think she'd have a different method of distraction." he said playfully looking off into the distance.

"Ew, in your dreams Stilinski." Addie laughed even harder.

"Every night." he shot her a wink and Addie just rolled her eyes.

It was then that the silver doors slid open to reveal a crowd of about five or six people - including Julia. Before she could say anything resembling a good bye to Stiles a lady with red hair, who's voice matched the voice from the speaker, asked question after question to make sure they were okay, or more likely to make sure the hospital wouldn't be involved in some lawsuit. Addie caught Julia's eye and had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from laughing when she rolled her eyes.

Eventually Julia came over and managed to pry her away, "God, I thought she was never going to shut up. What did she think you were gonna do? Sue the hospital?" she snorted as she guided her over to some plastic chairs. "Anyway, you are okay, yeah? You had some insulin with you in your purse? Y'know just in case?"

"Stop worrying, I'm fine." Addie waved her off, her sister had always been very thorough when it came to the topic of Addie's illness. "I took a shot before I left the house."

"Well, in that case I'm sorry I got you stuck in an elevator, especially since I found my wallet in my bag two minutes after you left." Addie looked at her sister incredulously and shook her head. Typical Julia, even though this sort of thing had been happening all their lives, she'd probably still blame it on pregnancy brain. That didn't stop her from softly whacking her sister on the shoulder though. "Oww, hey you can't hit a pregnant lady! Besides looks like I done you a favor," her eyes traveled over Addie's shoulder appreciatively, "He's kinda cute."

Addie followed her gaze and found Stiles being fussed over by who she recognized as Nurse McCall. A nurse she'd came into contact with a few times over the years, and now that she put two and two together she guessed she was most likely Scott's mom. Stiles glanced over and his eyes met Addie's, he lifted a hand in a wave over his head and she returned it with a smile before turning back to her sister and rolling her eyes.

"Let's get out of here, before the ridiculous amounts of bleach start killing off my brain cells."

.

.

_**So I'm going to upload Chapter 4 later on today aswell. I really just want to get this story underway because I am literally sooooo excited :) Keep an eye out!  
**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Thankyou to everyone who followed/favorited/messaged me on tumblr, I'm really glad you're enjoing this as much as i am!**_

_** Leave a review please! Let me know what you're enjoying or hoping is going to happen! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Either here or hit me up on Tumblr! Also, I've been uploading a couple of things to my polyvore (Addie's outfits and Weaving family edits) so check it out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

On the first day of school, Adelaide woke up to the smell of burning waffles. For the first ten seconds of consciousness she internally groaned that her mother had attempted, and failed, at yet another back-to-school breakfast. But those ten seconds ended all too quickly when she remembered that there were no more charcoaled breakfasts to be had, that the smell was all in her head.

Lorraine Weaving, despite all her hard efforts, was not made for life in the kitchen. Every year on the first day of school Addie would come downstairs to her mother leaning over her black, crisped attempt wondering where it had all went wrong. She'd stand there bare footed in her purple dressing gown with her hands mindlessly running through her hair. When she heard Addie chuckling in the doorway she'd turn to her, brandishing a spatula at her. "Not a word Adelaide, not a single word." She'd then proceed to dump it in the trash while Addie pulled put a new set of ingredients. Breakfast was her strength in the kitchen. She could make all sorts of breakfast foods but ask for anything remotely outside of the breakfast realm and she was hopeless.

Addie smiled at the memories and made a beeline for the shower. She took her time, washing her hair and scrubbing every inch of herself with her favorite apricot body wash. When she got out she dried her hair, but didn't bother doing much else other than brushing it. Her unruly waves had a mind of their own and doing anything to tame them would be pointless, so she left them to fall where they may.

When it came to choosing her outfit she was way ahead of herself – well, Lydia was. Two weeks ago her red-headed best friend was sifting through her closet, insisting that they should be prepared she put together a Lydia-approved outfit. Only the stiff collar of the white shirt was visible under the soft, pale blue material of Addie's favorite sweater. The sleeves were rolled up so the cuffs of the shirt were also visible. This was paired with a white skirt that ended just a bit above her knees and her brown ankle boots. She tossed on a long silver necklace and grabbed her brown leather messenger bag before heading downstairs.

She considered making breakfast for all of two minutes before deciding against it. Instead, she hopped into her car and headed off in the direction of Julia's. It was Sophie's first day of kindergarten and she thought she would tag along on the journey there before school. She sang tunelessly along with the radio for the five minuted car ride before she pulled up to the fancy looking apartment building. Reaching the lobby she thought of taking the elevator before deciding not to risk it and headed for the stairwell. Luckily it was only two floors.

Letting herself in she called out and headed straight for the kitchen where she found Michael cooking breakfast whilst simultaneously watching the news.

"Hey kiddo," he walked past and ruffled her hair as she took a seat on one of the bar stools, "Come to see Sophs off?"

"That and the free food." She poured herself a mug of coffee, sipping it as she watched the news. She listened to the news anchor inform the residents of Beacon Hills that a body had been found in the woods that surrounded their town. Officially intrigued, Addie and Michael listened closely as the story went on. The same woods that bordered Addie's house. The same woods she'd driven past last night when the body had been discovered. She thought back and tried to remember if anything had been different last night on her way back from Julia's at around eleven. Nothing stood out from the many other times she'd made the journey, only a car parked on the edge but that was hardly enough to scare her.

"What did they find in the woods?" Both Addie and Michael jumped and Addie turned to see a shorter version of Julia standing at her side with her hair sticking up everywhere.

"Uh, just some little bears having a picnic, Monkey." Addie grinned as she hoisted Sophie onto her lap and thanked Michael for the plate of scrambled eggs and toast he placed in front of her.

"That sounds fun!" Sophie reached over and stole a bite of Addie's toast, "Auntie Addie, mommy said that if I asked nicely you'd do my hair for me?"

"Did she now?" Addie frowned, "I'm really sorry Sophie, but I only do hair for little girl's on their first day of kindergarten."

"But it is my first day of kindergarten Aunt Addie!" Sophie giggled.

"It is? Well why didn't you tell me?!" Addie held a giggling Sophie's hand and lead her through to the bathroom.

"Did you see the photo of my new little brother or sister?" Sophie smiled widely. For such a young age she'd been really excited about the idea of a new sibling. According to their parents, Julia had thrown an absolute fit when she heard that Addie was coming along. Sophie chatted away without pausing for breath as Addie french-braided her blonde hair to both sides and tied the ends with little pink ribbons. She went back to her breakfast with Sophie at her side and Julia joined the three of them after a few minutes. After everyone had successfully finished their food, Michael grabbed the camera and they made their way downstairs.

Addie got into her car and followed the other three to the elementary school just around the corner from the high school she attended. She watched the herds or parents sending of their children and smiled at the eager children. Sophie jumped out of her car seat with some help from her mom and they went inside to stand outside her new classroom. After the obligatory pictures with her Mom, Dad and Aunt, Sophie sprinted off into the classroom without a second look behind her.

"Well, she wasn't too cut up about leaving us. Nice to know seeing as shes the one who'll be looking after us when we're old and gray." Michael joked, and Addie chuckled before looking to her sister to find tears in her eyes. She watched as Michael put an arm around her shoulder and soothed her as they walked towards the car.

"Thanks for coming Addie." Julia gave her a sad smile, "We'll see you on Thursday for dinner?" When Addie nodded they waved and got into the car heading home.

Addie did not have that luxury, instead she had a full day of school to look forward to.

Pulling up to the school parking lot it took her a couple of minutes to find an open spot in the already crowded lot. After texting Lydia the night before, she knew where to find her. But just as she slung her bag over her shoulder and locked her car, she spotted the vehicle she'd seen last night. It was the same light blue jeep that had been parked at the edge of the woods. She watched as the figure got out, well fell out, and jogged over to meet his friend. He turned ever so slightly and she got a glimpse of the pairs faces. Stiles and Scott. It was then that she remembered a piece of information that Stiles had told her the night before in the elevator. _Of course._

As they started to walk towards the school entrance, she jogged to catch up with them and fell in step beside them, "You know," she started and both Stiles and Scott jumped in the air with fright, turning towards her with wide eyes, "When you said that you listened in on your dad's radio calls I thought you meant like misdemeanors or breaking and entering. Not freakin' dead bodies in the woods. Are you two insane?"

The two seemed to be having a hard time getting their heart rates down from the scare and Addie smirked a little inwardly. "Wait- how did you know?" Scott stumbled over his words.

"I saw Stiles' car on the road that runs along the side of the woods last night when I was driving home." She explained, "That and Stiles told me that you two had a thing for playing Holmes and Watson with his dad's radio."

"Okay, so maybe we did but – hey wait, who's Holmes and who's Watson?" Stiles asked making Scott and Addie roll their eyes simultaneously.

"So, uh, did you find it?" Addie asked and they both grinned, feeling like they'd avoided a scolding.

"Well no, I didn't." Stiles said, "My dad caught me. But Scott did."

They both turned to face Scott, "Yeah, but only half of it-"

"I changed my mind, I don't want to know." Addie waved her hand and scrunched up her face, not wanting to know the gory details making the boys chuckle. She was about to peel off to make her way to her locker when she the lacrosse sticks hanging from their backpacks.

"I didn't know you two were on the lacrosse team." She pointed towards the sticks.

"Oh, yeah. We don't really play that much. Well, at all really." Stiles' cheeks pinked up the way she noticed they did whenever he got a little embarrassed, Scott on the other hand had a quiet look of determination on his face.

"Maybe that's for the best, you know staying on the bench." Stiles screwed up his eyes in confusion, before she continued on, "I have this theory that anyone who actually plays on the field during a game instantly becomes an insufferable jackass." The only exception to what had proved to be a very true theory was her friend Danny, an all around nice guy.

Stiles snorted and Addie waved as she made her way to her locker, finding Lydia already waiting on her.

"You took your time," Lydia said as she reached her, texting away on her phone.

"Good morning to you too, best friend." Addie laughed as she put in her hag and took out the necessary books and her schedule. "Let me see your schedule." The girls compared classes, and while they had a few together, first period was not one of them.

"How was your morning? You look good, by the way" Lydia said as they walked down the hall before they would have to split into opposite directions. Addie noticed that this was Lydia's round about way of asking how she'd coped with it being the first first-day without her mother. While she appreciated it she held her chin up and smiled.

"Good, thanks. I went round to Julia's to see Sophie on her first day. She was so excited." They came to a stop outside Addie's English classroom and Addie leaned casually against the wall, "And thanks, you have good taste," Addie said, referring to the clothes she wore, "You look great too,"

"When don't I?" Lydia gave a winning smile before spinning and flouncing off in the opposite direction, leaving Addie to laugh to herself as she made her way inside and took her seat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THANKYOU FOR READING!** **It honestly means so much to me that I'm getting so much positive feedback on this story whether it be follows/favorites/reviews/tumblr messages.**_

_**Ii really enjoy hearing from you readers so please leave a review?! I would love to know what all you guys/girls are thinking!**_

_**Addie's first day outfit has been added to polyvore and as always graphics can be found on tumblr!**_

_**See ya next Friday! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

English passed without major incident. Addie chose a seat a row from the back, and took out her notebook and pen. She glanced over the sheet which had been left on her desk and found a list of books they'd be reading that year. The list contained nothing more than the usual suspects, The Catcher in the Rye, 1984, The Scarlet Letter etc. Most of them she'd already read, more than once.

She sketched a vague outline in the margin of her notebook as she sat waiting for class to commence. Completely zoned out, she only broke out of the haze when she heard the chair in front of her scrape against the linoleum floor. Looking up she saw Stiles collapse into the chair, Scott on his right, and begin drumming loudly on the desk with his pen. It only took Addie a minute before she took some sort of action to stop the incessant noise, nobody else seemed to notice it or be bothered but it was as if it was all her brain could process. Ripping the page out of her notebook she scrunched it up and aimed for Stiles' head, perfectly hitting her target.

Stiles' hand went to his head defensively, as if it'd actually done a bit of damage causing Addie to roll her eyes, something she seemed to be doing a lot of in his presence. Turning around in his chair, somewhat awkwardly with his legs sprawled out to the side he faced her with narrowed eyes, "Was that absolutely called for? Little bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well it was either that or I took your pen off you. Seriously Stiles, quit it." She tried to keep her expression serious but Stiles gave her a pointed look and she couldn't help the slow smile that creeped onto her face. When Stiles laughed she shook her head and made to go back to her doodle only to realize she'd tossed it at Stiles. She glanced at him again to find him flattening out the piece of paper before inspecting the small, but incredibly detailed elephant.

"Hey Addie, I heard you were acing Art class, but this is seriously amazing." Stiles' eyes roamed over the picture taking in the small details in the elephants trunk and ears.

Addie felt blood rushing to her cheeks and she tried and failed to hide her blush, "You think?" Adelaide Weaving was good at many things, but there weren't many things she was great at. As an incredibly competitive person, she had been all her life, at a young age Addie had been frustrated when everyone around her seemed to have a talent when she didn't. Her mother had a beautiful, melodious voice that carried through the house as she cleaned. Her father was a whiz with numbers. Her sister Julia could turn anything into a money making business, including the time she allowed her six year old friends to borrow her special barbies for five bucks. This lead her to a business degree and owning a downtown restaurant and bar with her fiance, Michael, who could take any pile of ingredients and create something worthy of a five star restaurant.

Addie's love of competing was only increased when she found out she could run faster than anyone else in her class in elementary school, sticking with it she joined the track team in junior high, then again in high school. Now she was appointed Captain of the team after the previous captain, a senior, left.

When it came to her artwork though it was a different story. Art wasn't about competing, it was about expressing. It was also incredibly subjective, there was never a right answer. What looked good to her, might look awful to another, and Addie was not at all good at handling criticism. The only people to ever have had a good look at the work she produced were her mother, her art teacher Mrs Murilo and now, Stiles.

"Yeah, it's incredible. I'm gonna frame it." Stiles grinned and Addie laughed at his joke, but it meant a lot to her that he hadn't discarded it.

Before she could utter any sort of thanks their English teacher strolled in commanding the room's attention. The class flew by and Addie felt herself beginning to fall back into the school day routine. The only remotely interesting thing to occur during the class was the introduction of a new student. Allison Argent was a tall brunette who looked relieved that she hadn't had to do some sort of embarrassing introduction in front of the entire class. Head down, she made her way to sit at the desk on Adelaide's right, Addie gave her a welcoming smile hoping it would ease the girls first day nerves and it seemed to work as Allison returned it with her own grateful smile. Addie watched as Scott turned around in his seat and handed Allison a pen. Addie watched from the corner of her eye and stifled a laugh. Scott's expression couldn't have been more obvious if he had cartoon hearts in his eyes.

Addie kicked the back of Stiles' chair, causing him to jump in the air. Addie had to put a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter escaping, Stiles turned to her accusingly and while she didn't look him in the eyes, she gently jutted her head in the direction of Scott's love-struck puppy dog eyes. Stiles let out a rather audible snort which caught the attention their teacher.

"Is everything quite alright over there Mr Stilinski?"

Stiles cleared his throat and sent him a double thumbs up while Addie continued laughing into her hand.

_- A Moment of Impact - _

As Addie was packing up her stuff at the end of the class, she was walking towards the door when she seen Allison looking down at her schedule with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Hey, you look a little lost, need any help?" Addie approached her.

"Is it that obvious? You could probably tell I was lost from a mile off." Allison sighed, looking to Addie gratefully as she handed over her schedule.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Half a mile tops." Allison chuckled as Addie looked over the sheets, "Econ, right? I'm in that class too, come on it's down this way. So, have you been in Beacon Hills long?"

On the way to their next class Allison explained that she and her family had only arrived in town yesterday, that she was born in Wisconsin but that her family moved around a lot, meaning that because she moved around so much she never got to stick down any roots, including friends.

"Well, let's hope you get the chance to stick around for a while." They reached the classroom and went inside finding desks beside one another. "And in the mean time consider me your first friend here. Adelaide Weaving." Addie held out a hand and Allison laughed but shook it anyway, "But, seeing as we're friends now you can call me Addie."

"Well thanks Addie. I'd say you could call me Ally but I honestly hate it."

"Noted."

- A Moment of Impact -

Addie and Allison shared a few classes, including the one before lunch. So when the bell signaling lunch period rang Addie lead Allison towards the cafeteria hoping to introduce her to a few more people. They went up to get their lunch before proceeding towards the table where Lydia was waving them over. They had barely sat down before Lydia was accosting Allison about her jacket, Addie took this as a good sign as it was rare for Lydia to approach new people with such compliments.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Addie?" Lydia asked, nodding towards Allison.

"Sorry, I would of if you hadn't jumped in." Addie teased, her mouth full of yogurt, swallowing she motioned with her spoon, "Allison this is my friend Lydia. Lydia this is my new friend Allison. She just moved here from San Francisco."

Lydia went around the table introducing Allison to each of the people sat there, including Danny and Lydia's boyfriend Jackson. Danny had been nice, Jackson on the other hand had been nice in that he invited Allison to Lydia's party that weekend, to which she'd politely declined, but then proceeded to laugh when Allison assumed the school sport was football.

"Lacrosse is the sport here," he boasted, puffing out his chest slightly causing Addie to roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, football sucks and lacrosse is amazing, we get it." Jackson drew Addie an unimpressed look which she ignored, turning instead to Allison, "Truth is we're just too backwards here to play to play any normal sport like football."

They were making their way towards their lockers, Allison's was conveniently only a couple down from hers, when Addie continued, "Sorry, Jackson can be a bit of a jackass." Allison seemed like she didn't want to agree out loud but the smirk on her face showed her thoughts. There was sort of an unspoken agreement between Addie and Jackson. They had a bit of a rough history so they mostly stayed out of each others way for Lydia's sake. "Truth is lacrosse is actually pretty good, you should watch a game. Lydia's going to their practice after school."

"What about you?" Allison seemed unsure as she swapped out her books.

"I have track after school, but we normally finish before the lacrosse practice so yeah I'll be there for the end."

Allison was still undecided as the pair walked down the hall together before peeling off in their separate directions, Allison towards French and Addie to Art.

.

_**Thankyou for reading! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you're all enjoying it just as much!**_

_**Also, a huuuuuge thanks to those who have been reviewing! You've been inspiring me to continue with this story so much!  
**_

_**Next chapter will be out earlier than planned! Instead of next Friday , Chapter six will be postedon Wednesday because I'm going away for the weekend and don't want to leave you lovely lot empty handed!**_

_**As always reviews/follows/favorites are GREATLY appreciated and you can always reach me on tumblr at StilinskiLaheyHale**_

_**See you on Wednesday ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was beating down as Addie gulped water from her sports bottle at the end of her track meet. Coach Matthews had blown one final whistle and told the team that they could hit the locker room. Instead of heading back inside, Addie made her way over to the lacrosse field in her black track shorts and maroon 'Beacon Hills High Track Team' t-shirt. The track looked down over the lacrosse field, so she'd been able to catch some of the practice as she waited for her next races.

When she arrived she spotted Lydia and Allison sitting in the stands and made her way to join them. Bouncing up the steps in her Nike's she collapsed at Allison's side.

"Oh my god, you're so sweaty." Allison laughed, while Lydia scrunched up her nose.

"So you decided to come then?" Addie smiled.

"Yeah, I thought that if I'm gonna be here for a while I should at least see a few games."

Addie grinned as she sat in the sun watching the players run around the field. She spotted Stiles on the bench at the same time as he turned towards where she sat, giving him a small wave he returned it with a bright smile she could see from way over there. She did notice that Scott was not at his side, meaning he had to be on the field. She scanned each player looking for his dark head, which was made very difficult due to them all wearing helmets. Eventually it was Allison who pointed him out.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked, pointing towards one of many red clad figures.

"I don't know who that is, Addie?" Lydia said.

Addie narrowed her eyes on him, she recognized him as the same player she'd seen kick ass in goal when she'd been looking down from the track. Now that she was closer she could see his face, "That's Scott. Scott McCall." she felt a slow grin make it's way onto her face. _Go Scott._

"Anyway, more importantly I have a favor to ask you Addie." Lydia looked over, putting her phone down. "My mom's plans have changed and she's going to be home this week. Sooooo, I was thinking and you're dad's in like Portland right?"

"Right?" Addie asked apprehensively, she could see where this was going.

"Yeah, so what if we had the party at your house instead?" Lydia looked to her with wide, hopeful eyes.

Addie thought about it for a minute, weighing up the pros and cons. Lydia's parties could be fun, but she'd seen the mess left at the end of the night and she did not want to be left with that. Also, how could she explain it to her father?_ Don't tell him, duh,_ Lydia would say, but Addie couldn't do that. She had always been honest and she didn't want to change that now.

"Hey Weaving!" Addie jumped as she heard her name being yelled by Coach Finstock on the field, "Get down here!"

Standing up she brushed non-existent dust from her legs. Before leaving, she faced Lydia and groaned aloud, "Fine, but you're cleaning up all the mess, and I'm telling Julia. I'm not gonna lie to them Lyd."

She barely saw Lydia's grin before she was running down the steps and jogging towards Finstock. The eccentric dark haired coach was also her gym and economics teacher, both subjects she passed with flying colors.

"What's up coach?" she asked, as she stood beside him surveying the players on the field.

"How's the track team looking this year?" he asked without looking towards her.

"Pretty good coach. We had a couple of good freshman trying out for the team this year." she told him, watching as he just nodded.

"I bet every single member of that team has more stamina in their little finger than this team combined." he said shaking his head, Addie stayed silent at his side. "What is that Matthews does to keep you all so fit?"

"Uhh, I don't know Coach. We do a lot of suicides I guess." He nodded vigorously. Most of the track team groaned or whined when they began each practice with a warm-up of twenty minutes of solid suicide running, but Addie loved the non-stop movement.

The coach blew his whistle loudly causing Addie to jump and cover her ears. "Get over here!" he yelled. "You lot on the bench as well." Addie watched, tugging on the ends of her shorts, as the entire team gathered round, Scott and Stiles included. "Now, one thing I've noticed this team is severely lacking is any sort of stamina. You think you're just gonna walk up to the ball and take it? No!" The entire team watched him as he paced up and down, some glancing at Addie wondering why she was there. She was starting to wonder why she was still there herself. "Suicides!" He yelled and the entire team groaned loudly.

"Is that really necessary Coach?" someone shouted from the back.

"Shut your trap, Greenberg!" Coach continued on, "Anyone who can outlast Weaving here get's an A in Econ and Gym for the rest of the semester."

There was an outburst of muttering in the crowd, someone snorting "Like that'll be hard, we''ll be done in about ten minutes."

Addie arched an eyebrow as her competitive nature kicked in. Turning to coach, she asked, "And what's in it for me? You know _when_ I win?"

"Well, Weaving I'd give you the A's but you don't really need them. How about the satisfaction of humiliating the entire lacrosse team?" Coach offered.

"That's enough for me, Coach." she grinned, making her way through the crowd into the center of the field. They boys lost their helmets and padding so they were left in just their gym clothes. Stretching in the middle of the field Addie spotted Stiles and Scott as Coach set out the markers they'd be running to and from about fifteen meters apart. Everyone stood in a long line at one set of markers facing the other and Addie moved to be beside Scott and Stiles. "You two ready for this?" she asked teasingly.

"You're not gonna show us up now are you Addie?" Scott asked with a wry grin.

"You know it." She grinned in return before Coach Finstock blew his whistle and they all set off.

They ran steadily and for the first fifteen minutes all went fine, some of the boys seemed surprised that Addie was keeping pace with them, even outperforming most of them. Fifteen minutes in and the first person dropped out, then a few more. When Addie heard Stiles' breath become labored at her side, she encouraged him just a little, "Hey Stiles, just listen to my breathing. Match it." Stiles laughed at her reference to the elevator debacle and her help kept him running for a further five minutes before he doubled over and walked off the fieldt. He hadn't gone first, but he hadn't stuck it out as long as most of the team.

Twenty minutes stretched to thirty and in that time their was only three left after Danny shook his head walking off the field to join the other team members who were watching intensely, some shrugging others shaking their heads and grinning. There was only Addie, Jackson and Scott still running, sweat slick on their skin and seeping through their shirts. Jackson was lagging behind, Addie and Scott were reaching the markers and almost halfway back when he was only just getting there. Eventually Coach pulled him out when the pair overtook him. He stomped off the field with his face furious, which Addie had to admit gave her a little satisfaction.

Her and Scott were evenly matched, running in sync to the othe side of the field and back. While Addie was nowhere near slowing down or ready to stop, she began to feel the familiar burn in her lungs indicating she only had anther ten minutes or so left in her. She glanced at Scott and saw he showed no signs of slowing down and her competitiveness went into overdrive. She picked up her pace, but then so did he. Inwardly groaning she opened her mouth. As much as she didn't want to lose, at least she'd be losing to Scott rather than Jackson, but it still hadn't come to that yet.

"I caught some of the lacrosse practice, you were really good." she spoke whilst simultaneously trying to maintain her even breathing, "You'll probably make first line. Maybe you can disprove my theory."

He laughed before answering, "Thanks," He kept running, as did she. They'd been going for about forty minutes now. His strides were longer than hers, but she was just a tad faster making them evenly matched."Do you really think I'll make first line?"

"Yeah I was really impressed," she paused for a second, before deciding to continue. Scott was a good-natured guy and if it were anyone else she might not of said, "So was a certain Miss Argent."

The minute the words left her lips, he faltered. He tripped over his feet while Addie ran full speed towards the marker, making her the winner. She turned to see him sitting on the grass where he'd fell, a huge grin splitting his face. Addie smiled and grabbed her sports bottle. She walked back over to Scott and reached a hand down to help him up before offering him her bottle.

"Sorry, I can get a little over competitive sometimes." she laughed awkwardly as he gulped down the water.

"Don't worry about it," he spoke, wiping his mouth still smiling, "I'm just surprised I lasted as long as I did."

That was when the coach and the rest of the team gathered on the field beside them, "You see! That's what I'm talking about people!" holding his hand up for Addie to high five. The rest of the team looked impressed, but still a bit pissed that they hadn't beaten her. Addie had to work hard to keep a smug smirk from her mouth.

Coach dismissed the team and Addie made her way back to Allison and Lydia who were climbing down from the stands with grins on their faces. "Addie, that was awesome!"Allison cheered, holding her hand up for a high five.

"There's something so satisfying about seeing a bunch of guys getting their asses handed to them. Especially by a girl." Lydia smirked.

"Thanks guys, I'm just gonna go grab my gym bag from the locker room." Addie told them and Lydia waved goodbye heading to the parking lot.

"Hey, Addie. Do you mind giving me a ride home? My dad dropped me off this morning and I called and canceled on him to come to practice." Allison asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just gonna shower at home so I'll be like five minutes. I'll meet you round front?"

Allison nodded and Addie headed inside. A slight spring in her step, she spotted Scott and Stiles heading into the boys changing room, "Hey, wait up!" Both heads turned simultaneously.

"Hey Addie, congrats." Stiles said as she reached them, "Didn't know you could run that fast. Wait, now that I think about it, in elementary school you always seemed to never get caught in tag." he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she laughed, playfully bumping him with her shoulder then turning to Scott. "You know, what I said about Allison was true. She was really impressed, she asked me about you when we were watching practice."

His eyes went wide and he began speaking rapidly, "She did?! Well- what, what did you tell her? What did you say?"

"I told her your name." She shrugged, "But, this is what I came over to say, Lydia's having a party at my house on Friday night. I'm sure if you asked Allison to go with you she'd say yes."

Stiles and Addie watched amused as his cheeks turned red and he couldn't contain his smile. It was actually really cute. "Uh, I don't really know if I was invited."

"It's my house. I'm inviting you." she shrugged again, "You too Stiles, bring a date if you want." she offered, eyes flickering between the pair.

"Okay. I will." Scott looked up and sounded determined.

"Atta boy!" Stiles clapped him on the shoulder looking proud, before turning back to Addie. "And thank you for thinking I could actually get a date. I appreciate it and I will be there, _sans date._"

"Well I look forward to seeing you. Both. It'll be nice to hang out some more. Well, hopefully not with you Scott, no offense but I don't wanna intrude on your date." she winked before making her way inside.

She didn't bother getting changed back into her clothes, instead she just grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and went outside to meet Allison.

They laughed and talked as they drove through the residential area of Beacon Hills, Allison giving directions every now and again. Addie's house was just on the outskirts of the woods, about a ten minute drive from most houses. Allison's however was right in the center, near a lot of their classmates homes. Addie reached the house where Allison had directed her to, a large, two story home with two cars in the driveway indicating her parents were home.

"Thanks for the ride." Allison said as they pulled over.

"No problem anytime." Addie said reaching to into her bag to find her phone so they could swap numbers. Just then a tall, dark haired man opened the front door and waved at Allison.

"That's my dad. Do you want to come in for a while?" Allison asked.

"Sure." Addie cut the engine and the pair walked towards the house.

"Hey dad," Allison said as she reached him, planting a kiss on his cheek. He motioned to let the two inside before closing the door behind them. "This is my friend Addie, I invited her over if that's okay."

"Of course, Chris Argent, it's good to see that Allison's made a friend on her first day." He held out his hand to Addie which she shook with a smile.

"Adelaide Weaving, it's nice to meet you sir." Addie smiled politely.

"Ah, a girl with manners. A rare species nowadays." he chuckled and held out a hand for Addie to shake. "It's nice to meet you and please, call me Chris. It's good to know that Allison's settling in so quickly." Addie barely opened her mouth to respond before Allison had taken her by the arm and lead her up the stairs into what Addie assumed was Allison's room. It was very bare, only a large bed, some other pieces of furniture and many boxes spaced around the room.

"I love what you've done with the place." Addie joked as she walked inside.

"Hey, I only got here yesterday, give me a break." Allison went over to a plastic bag in the corner of the room and pulled of a few tester tubs of paint, "I still need to decide on a color for the walls, wanna help?"

For a few hours the two girls sat on Allison's carpet carefully painting strokes of different colors onto the wall, thinking of ideas for her room. Allison told Addie about everywhere she'd lived, her family and mentioned when her favorite song came on the radio, and Addie told Allison how her dad worked away from home, she told her about her sister and her niece and their trip to kindergarten that morning.

"You kicked ass on the field today, I enjoy running but I doubt I'd have lasted ten minutes." Allison joked as she inspected a pale purple she'd just applied to the wall.

"Yeah, I thought Scott was gonna outlast me for a while there." Addie said, gently she pushed a bit as she asked, "You met Scott in English class, right?"

"Yeah I did." Allison looked down, her hair falling into her face to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck. "Have you known him long? He seems pretty nice."

"I've known Scott since kindergarten. Granted we haven't spoken much but he's always been a nice guy." She explained.

"He's cute." Allison tried sounding nonchalant, but she had a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess," Addie inwardly grinned, "He'll probably be at Lydia's party on Friday. I invited him and his friend Stiles this afternoon. What a shame you'll be stuck at 'family night' huh?" Allison smiled awkwardly knowing she'd been caught out, "Don't worry I get it, Lydia can be a little intense sometimes. Especially when she's around Jackson." Allison looked relieved that Addie seemed to understand.

There was a soft knock at the door before Allison's dad pushed it open, standing in the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt girls, are you staying for dinner Adelaide? Allison's mom has made more than enough."

Addie glanced at her watch to find that it was six-thirty, "I'd love to, but I should probably be heading home. My dad works away from home and he normally calls around seven to check in. Thanks for the invitation though, next time for sure." Not to mention that she was still in her sweaty gym clothes.

He nodded "Not a problem, it was nice meeting you, Adelaide. Don't be a stranger, you're welcome anytime. Allison dinner will be ready in fifteen." Allison nodded and he said goodbye, closing the door after him.

"I really should get going," Addie said standing up and grabbing her keys. Allison walked her downstairs, introducing Addie to her mother when they passed in the hall. Mrs Argent was a sharp looking woman, slightly intimidating and not the type of woman Addie would of expected to have children. Nevertheless, Addie was polite as she introduced herself before making her way to the door. "I'll see you in the morning?" Allison nodded before the two girls shared a quick hug and Addie dashed off into her car.

_**.**_

_**Chapter is up early as I didn't want to leave you lovely readers hanging while I'm dancing around a field listening to my favorite bands!**_**_ Leave me a nice/constructive review to come back to? :)  
_**

**_Updates returning to regualr Friday's next week, which coincidentally happens to be my Birthday! Yaaaaaay!_**

**_As always, reviews are always appreciated, they inspire me to keep on going! Thanks to everyone who had favorited/followed and as always graphics on Tumblr (StilinskiLaheyHale) and Polyvore (check out links on my profile!)_**

**_See ya next week!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Addie's father called at seven on the dot and they chatted away while she moved effortlessly through the kitchen preparing her dinner/breakfast of waffles. He told her that he was due back the following Wednesday and she told him all about her first day back at school. By the time she hung up the phone she'd eaten her waffles and washed the dishes. It was only eight, leaving her plenty of time to do a load of laundry, finish her chemistry homework and make a sizable dent in her economics reading.

Eventually she climbed upstairs and into her room. She sat and stared at the half finished mural as she did every night before she went to bed. Sometime last year she'd began painting a mural on the back of her bedroom door. Nothing profound, just a swirling pattern of deep green intertwining vines, a couple of white blossoms here and there. Like most of her recent pieces it was unfinished. For some reason she'd been having a tough time completing any artwork that wasn't a school project.

She didn't have time to get as frustrated as she normally would because just then her cell phone rang from her bedside table. Padding across the soft carpet in her bare feet, she saw that it was Allison calling her at 11.25pm.

"Hello?" Addie answered, moving towards her closet to find and change into her pajamas.

"Hi, it's me. Allison. I know it's late, but something just happened and I had to call someone." This all came in the form of one, really fast paced breath.

"Okay, well breathe. You won't be able to tell me what happened if your lungs collapse." Addie chuckled as she hopped into her sleep shorts. "Wait, you didn't like run someone over or anything did you? I mean I know we're friends, but we did only just meet today. I'm not going to help you bury a body just yet."

"No I didn't hit a person. I did hit a dog though." Allison winced.

"Allison! Don't tell me that, I love dogs. Was it okay?" Addie frowned into the phone.

"Well that's where the 'something just happened' part comes in." Allison began. She told Addie how her mom had sent her to the store and that on her way home a stray dog had come out of nowhere into the path of her car. She'd panicked, obviously, and took him to the local vets office. "And do you know who works there? Scott."

"No way. I didn't know Scott worked at the vets." she said, now lying atop her bed, listening intently to everything that was said, absentmindedly running her fingers through the ends of her hair.

"Yes. I mean, what are the chances? Anyway I was freaking out and soaking wet because of the rain, he lent me a spare shirt and everything, it was really sweet. Then, he asked me to go with him to the party on Friday!" she squealed at the end, the type of girly squeal that she wouldn't have expected from Allison.

"You said yes right?" Addie's face split into a grin, obviously that talk with Scott today had given him a little push in the right direction, giving him the confidence to ask her out.

"Of course I did." She sounded so happy that when she gave a sigh Addie frowned in confusion, "You don't think it's too soon, do you? I mean I only just got here and I always had this plan of no boyfriend's until college, He's just so nice though, and I'm really excited about our date." Addie could almost hear the wheels spinning in Allison's mind through the phone.

"I say go for it, if you're excited about it then there's no reason you shouldn't." Addie assured her.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"Nerves can be good." Addie said, "Hey, I'm going over to my sister's for dinner tomorrow night and I need to talk to her about having the party over here at mine instead. Normally she's kind of cool with this stuff, but it wouldn't do any harm to have some back-up, wanna come with?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

_- A Moment of Impact - _

The next day Addie made plans to meet up with Allison at her car when school let out, from there they'd go over to Julia's. The last bell of the day rang loudly and Addie collected her things before leaving the chemistry lab. She was walking towards her locker when she spotted Stiles, his back to her, standing in the middle of the hall with his hands on his head. Scott was walking away from him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Addie asked when she was standing right behind him, causing him to jump high and his limbs to flail. He also let out a strangled sort of scream that caused her to grin. She bit down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"For the love of God. Not cool. Jesus, Addie, you nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack." His eyes darting around the hall. A couple of people had turned to look with bemused faces.

"What were you going to do karate chop me to death?" she asked, looking down to Stiles' hands which were held out in front of him poised to do just that.

"Maybe." He sheepishly brought his hands down, one going to the back of his neck.

"What's up with Scott?" she asked, nodding in the direction he'd left. The pair walked down the hall, stopping when they reached Addie's locker.

"Oh, him? He was just, uh, nervous. About his date. With Allison." he said, leaning against the row of lockers as she looked for the calculus book she knew she'd be needing that night. "He's not been feeling too well."

"Ah. Seems to be going around." she chuckled.

"What, you're nervous for a date you have tomorrow?" he asked uncertainly, his eyes on his beaten up converse as he scuffed the floor beneath him.

"Yeah, right." she said sarcastically. "No, I meant Allison was nervous about going out with Scott tomorrow. Do you need to go to your locker?" He shook his head as they walked towards the doors. "Anyway, I'm sure it'll all be fine. Every time I so much as mention Scott she blushes like crazy, and from what I got from talking to him yesterday he seems like he really likes her."

"Yeah he does," Stiles said truthfully. "I'm excited about tomorrow as well, by the way."

"Yeah, it should be fun." Addie smiled as they reached the parking lot. "Lydia will make sure of that."

He laughed, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. At the party."

"Well yeah, but we also have school tomorrow so I'll probably see you there too." she said, pointing out the obvious truth that seemed to have escaped him. "I do sit behind you in English you know."

"School. Yes. Of course. I didn't forget that. I knew that. Yes." he tried blowing it off walking backwards towards where he'd parked, but he was betrayed by the blush forming on his cheeks. Not being able to see where he was going caused a problem, from what Addie could tell Stiles was not exactly the most graceful person she'd ever met. His body seemed to be made up almost entirely of flailing limbs. She tried to tell him to watch out for the bike stand directly behind him, but just as she opened her mouth and instinctively reached out even though he was too far away, he tripped falling gracelessly to the concrete. Before she'd even taken a step towards him he'd jumped straight back up. Addie could only watch with her eyebrows high and a hand covering her mouth.

"Everything's fine!" he called, rubbing his side and still continuing to walk backwards. "I'll see you tomorrow! In English!"

"You should probably watch where you're going!" she called out after him. Laughing she shook her head and headed towards where she had parked her own car.

There she found Allison, smiling down at her phone as she waited, most likely texting Scott as she had been all day. She looked up as Addie approached, "Hey, ready to go?" Addie asked.

"Yep. Who was that?" she pointed over to where Addie had been speaking with Stiles.

"Oh, that's Stiles. He's Scott's best friend." she said as they climbed in the car.

Allison nodded, "Is your sister okay with me coming over?"

"Yeah, I called her this morning." Addie reassured her, "She's looking forward to meeting you. Sophie too."

On the way they made a quick stop at a local convenience store to pickup two different types of Ben and Jerry's. Persuading her six month pregnant sister into allowing her to have Lydia's party at her house would be a lot easier with the two pints of ice-cream.

The two girls reached the apartment complex and turned left at the elevators, taking the stairs instead to the second floor. Addie lead Allison to her sister's front door and rather than ringing the door bell she simply pulled on the handle letting herself in.

"Hello?!" she called out as they shut the door behind them, wiping their feet on the mat provided, "I come bearing dessert!"

The apartment was silent. For all of two seconds. "Aunt Addie!" shouted a little voice as she barreled down the hallway. Sophie ran with her arms outstretched and her blonde pigtails flying behind her. "Hello Monkey."Addie swooped her into her arms and planted a kiss upon her forehead. "Would you like to say hello to my friend Allison?" Addie turned to Allison who was smiling at Sophie.

"Hi! I'm Sophie!" she grinned, showing off a missing tooth. She wriggled out of Addie's arms and stood in front of Allison with her hand held out.

"Hello Sophie, my name's Allison. It's nice to meet you." Allison smiled sweetly as she took Sophie's hand.

Sophie lead the pair into the living room where she insisted Allison take a seat before climbing up to sit at her side. "You have really pretty hair Allison," Sophie said, "I wish my hair was curly like that."

"Thank you, you can play with it if you like." Sophie beamed before running off, returning a second later with a brush and some hair clips.

"Did I hear something about dessert?" Julia asked as she walked into the room- well, waddled.

"Indeed you did." Addie held out the carrier bag, "Cookie dough and Peanut butter."

"Ugh, it's like you read my mind." Julia audibly moaned.

"Anyway, Julia this is my friend Allison, and Allison this is my sister Julia." Addie introduced the two. Allison waved from her space on the sofa where Sophie was busy pulling her brush softly through Allison's hair whilst describing every second she'd spent in kindergarten that morning.

"It's great to meet you," Julia called out as she took the ice-cream into the kitchen before returning, "Addie said your family just moved here?"

"Yeah, we only got here a few days ago and I started at school the other day." Allison told her.

"I don't envy you there. I barely made it through Beacon Hills High alive." Julia laughed, "I bet Mr Harris is giving you hassle already?"

"Of course he is," Addie snorted, "He's such an ass. Astronomer. An astronomer." she quickly saved herself from swearing remembering Sophie was in the room. Julia rolled her eyes and Allison stifled a giggle.

"So where did you live before you came here?" Julia asked.

At six, Michael came out from the kitchen with a dish towel over his shoulder to call them for dinner. They sat around the table, Sophie insisted on sitting between Addie and Allison, and welcomed the sight of Michael's cooking.

Michael had always had a talent for cooking. Even at eighteen, Julia's fiance's shelves were full of cook books and he'd try different recipes for their family. So it was no surprise to anyone when the pair graduated college, both with business degrees, and opened a restaurant/bar in downtown Beacon Hills. Michael managed the kitchen while Julia managed the book keeping.

Addie devoured her salmon as Allison asked Julia questions about their wedding in December. That was enough to keep conversation flowing until dessert, with no natural place for Addie to bring up the reason she was there.

It wasn't until the dessert bowls were sat in front of them that Julia saved Addie the trouble of thinking up a creative way to mention it. "So what is it that you wanted?" Julia asked, causing Addie to freeze with her spoon in her mouth and her eyebrows raised, "I assume you brought the ice-cream as some sort of bribe?"

"Well I- uh." Allison's eyes widened slightly and Michael chuckled into his beer. Addie shook her head to herself and decided to just go for it. "Okay, I'm having a back to school party at the house tomorrow." Addie stated.

"You're telling me that you're having a party. At the house. Tomorrow?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Asking. Not telling, asking. Sorry that was supposed to be a question." Addie backtracked, "Would you mind if I had some people over for a party tomorrow night?"

"You owe me ten bucks." Michael laughed his hand held out towards Julia.

"Wait what?" Addie asked in confusion.

Julia grumbled and handed the money over, "We had a bet going. I thought that at least a little bit of teenage-me had rubbed off on you, that you and Lydia would of thrown a blow-out in that house like ten minutes after dad left you alone for the first time. Michael said, you'd at least wait until school started."

"So, hold on. You guys were betting on me?" Addie asked, and when they both nodded she kicked Michael under the table. "Gee, thanks guys." Allison was in stitches laughing and Sophie was giggling although she didn't know what was going on. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Of course it's a yes, Ads. Do you know how many parties I had in that house when you all went to grandma's or something? I'd be a hypocrite if I said no." Julia laughed a little. "And I wouldn't of even considered asking."

"You're too honest kid." Michael ruffled her hair as he cleared the plates from the table, Sophie trailing after him into the kitchen.

"But, I will call the house around ten to make sure everything's okay, deal?" Julia asked.

"Deal," Addie and Allison said together, both grinning.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7 is complete!**** As today is my BIRTHDAY and I'm super excited I think i'm going to post an extra chapter. Probably tomorrow. So yaaaay!**_

_**As always reviews ar MASSIVELY appreciated, I've noticed I haven't been getting all that many :( Even constructive criticism is welcome!Let me know what you're looking forward to or what you'd like to see happen in the futue! Faves/follows also greatly appreciated!**_

_**Thanks for reading as always :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

The morning of the party Addie awoke to four text messages from Lydia, one even going so far as to ask the dimensions of her back yard. Addie had text her red-headed best friend last night when she'd returned from Julia's, telling her they'd gotten the green light. Lydia had called almost immediately after the message had been sent and the two had stayed up late talking about their plans.

By the time Addie had pulled into the school parking lot she'd gotten a further three messages from Lydia and one from an excited Allison. Sitting in her car she checked the time on her phone realizing she was twenty minutes earlier than she'd thought. She returned a few text messages before deciding to head inside and wait at her English desk rather than in her car.

As she was locking her door, she spotted Stiles' blue jeep a couple spaces down from her, with it's owner sitting in the driver's seat drumming his hands on the wheel with his eyes closed. She walked over to the passenger side, wrapping her colorful and slouchy aztec-print cardigan tightly around her. She'd paired it with her favorite jeans, gray skinny jeans with two huge holes in the knee, her brown ankle boots, a plain t-shirt and a long necklace. She looked in the window to see him with his eyes closed, not sleeping but intently listening to whatever was on the radio.

She rapped on the window with her knuckle, causing him to jump even higher than he had in the school hall the day before. His limbs flailing, he had to make a conscious effort to keep from falling off his seat. He looked through the window at Addie with wide eyes and a hand over his heart, staring for almost a minute before shaking back to reality and leaning across to open the door.

"You really need to stop doing that." he breathed heavily as she jumped in to sit in the passenger seat, closing the door behind her.

"Doing what?" she asked with her best innocent face. He just shook his head and that's when Addie realized that he hadn't been listening to the radio at all, but the CD she'd lent to him in the hospital elevator. "So, what do you think?" she asked, gesturing to the CD player with her head.

"Well, I've only been listening to one track at a time, and I've been waiting to listen to them until I get time to just sit and listen, y'know?" he said.

"That's the only way to do it Stilinski," Addie grinned. In that moment she felt like she had an affinity with Stiles, he was taking something that really meant a lot to her and he was treating it with an unusual amount of care and respect. She knew that most people wouldn't of understood the importance of something so small and perhaps silly, but for some reason Stiles did. He out of everyone took he time to appreciate it as she had. She'd been anxious when she'd asked his thoughts on the CD but any worry had been washed away when she realized that Stiles understood. "Thank you." she said quietly.

He looked a little confused but he smiled anyway. "I have a few questions though,"

This catapulted them into a long and in-depth conversation, debating the old and new tracks that he had listened to. She was glad when he made some of the same remarks she had when she'd first listened, and impressed when he made comments that she hadn't thought of. They were so involved in their own world inside that jeep that even through shrieks of laughter they didn't notice the parking lot fill up around them. Well, not until someone knocked loudly on the window just as Addie had twenty minutes earlier.

Almost jumping out of her skin, Addie whirled round to find Lydia staring through the window with her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. She glanced briefly at Stiles, who lifted his hand in a wave, before returning her gaze back to Addie. She motioned for Addie to follow her before heading towards the school.

Addie let out a short laugh, "I can see why that scared you so much when I did it," Stiles chuckled and pulled his key out of the ignition, "I should probably get going. If you can't find me when you get there tonight text me okay?" Addie grabbed her bag and reached for the handle.

"I, uh, don't actually have your number." he told her.

"Oh yeah, here." Addie reached into her pocket to produce her phone, then held it out to Stiles, "Type in your number." She told him, then watched as his long fingers danced across the screen, "Okay, now I'll text you and you'll have my number. See you in English." Addie shot a smile over her shoulder before jumping out the car and jogging towards the school's entrance. There she met up with Lydia and Allison.

"So Allison was just asking if we would go over to her house after school to help her get ready for her date." Lydia spoke as the three of them walked through the doors and down the halls towards their lockers. "What time is this guy picking you up?"

"Scott." Addie corrected her.

"He's picking me up from my house at seven." Allison said, adjusting her denim jacket.

"Perfect! We'll all get ready over at yours, but I'll have to leave around six to get everything set up. Jackson and Danny should be doing most of the heavy work, but I like to supervise. We should have plenty of time." Lydia asked.

"Sounds fun." Allison agreed, and Lydia clapped her hands together excitedly. "If that's okay with you Addie? Addie?"

"Hmm what?" Addie asked, looking up from her phone screen, she'd been leaning against her locker quickly typing up her text to Stiles. She hit send and put her phone away before answering when Allison repeated again, "Oh yeah, sure. Of course. It'll be fun."

Allison and Lydia turned back to their lockers, but Addie caught sight of Scott and Stiles entering the building. She saw Scott talking away, presumably about Allison judging by the dreamy look on his face, but Stiles was looking down at a text on his phone screen with a lopsided smile on his face.

_**Adelaide – See you tonight Stilinski! Looking forward to it :-)**_

**-A Moment of Impact-**

When they arrived at Allison's that afternoon Lydia hauled a large duffel bag from the trunk of her car.

"What have you got in there, a dead body?" Allison laughed as the three tried to maneuver the bag inside and up to Allison's room.

"Just the pre-date essentials. Trust me, you'll thank me later." she smiled wryly and Addie laughed at Allison's wide eyes as they managed to get through the front door.

"I say just go along with it. Probably hurt less that way." Addie grunted as she grabbed and pulled at one of the straps to get it up the first of the stairs. Failing, she stumbled and fell, landing on her ass on the staircase.

Lydia gave Addie a triumphant look as if to say her fall was some sort of karmic punishment. "Give me a break, it's not like I get to help you get ready for dates." she pointed out. Turning to Allison she continued, "Little Adelaide hasn't been out with a guy since like January."

"Yeah, yeah. My love life sucks. Can we just get this ton of bricks upstairs before I pull a muscle?" Addie stood up, rubbing the area she'd fallen on.

Luckily at that moment Mr Argent rounded the corner, all three girls looked up in relief, each giving him their best look of angelic innocence. "Hey Dad, you think you could give us a hand?"

"Sure. Doesn't look to heavy. What are you girls-" Mr Argent grabbed the bag and faltered slightly, obviously misjudging it's weight. Nevertheless, he managed to get a good grip and the three followed him to Allison's room, "What is in this bag?" Just as Lydia opened her mouth he shook his head and waved it off, "Never mind, I probably don't want to know. Have fun girls." He placed the bag on the carpet by Allison's bed and left, shutting the door behind him.

Lydia immediately set to work. Allison showed Lydia to her closet where she took her time carefully analyzing every item of clothing Allison owned, while Allison and Addie rifled through Lydia's mystery date bag. "You should have Addie organize you're closet," Lydia remarked as she inspected a pretty floral dress on a hanger, "She does mine all the time. Just wait until she's in deep thought or annoyed at something and she'll jump right in."

"So, are you excited?" Addie rolled her eyes at Lydia and focused on Allison as she inspected a complex looking set of eyelash curlers she'd pulled from Lydia's bag.

"Yeah I am. Nervous, but really excited." Allison looked over to where Lydia had emerged with Allison's bath robe.

"Okay, you go shower," she pointed to Allison, handing her her robe and a couple of bottles from her bag, "and you go downstairs and get some water then come help me find something for her to wear." she told Addie, before spinning on the spot and heading back into the closet. Addie and Allison laughed before shrugging and heading to their respective tasks.

Addie jogged down the stair case and made her way into the Argent family kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator door she found what she was looking for and grabbed three bottles of water. She bumped the door closed with her hip. On her way to the door, she almost had a heart attack when she came face to face with Mrs Argent.

"Oh, Hi Mrs Argent, I never saw you there." Addie laughed uncomfortably. "I just came down for some drinks." Addie nodded towards her full arms.

"I see." Mrs Argent nodded coolly, her piercing eyes making Addie feel even more uncomfortable than normal. "You girls having fun up there?"

"Yeah, uh, yes. Lydia and I are just helping Allison get ready for tonight." Addie didn't know if Allison had told her mom about her date so she tried to avoid the word.

"Ah, yes. Allison's date." Mrs Argent motioned with her hand for Addie to sit with her at the marble breakfast bar. The kitchen was very modern, all very cool with sharp edges and shining metal. Addie followed her, setting the bottles down on the counter top and wringing her hands uncertainly as she always did when nervous or uncomfortable. "So tell me Addie, this boy, Scott yes?" Addie nodded. "Call me an anxious mom, but do you know him well? What kind of boy is he?" Mrs Argent gave a casual laugh and Addie relaxed. Tension left her shoulders upon the realization that Mrs Argent was nothing other than a parent concerned about the guy her teenage daughter was going out with. She didn't know why she'd thought whatever else.

"Scott? He's a great guy, honestly. We've been in the same class since kindergarten and he wouldn't hurt a fly, never mind Allison." Addie chuckled trying to set her mind at ease. Mrs Argent looked as though she was looking for a bit more so she added on, "He's, uh, on the lacrosse team. And he works at the local veterinarian office. Honestly, there's nothing for you to worry about, he's a really nice guy."

"You use the word 'honestly' a lot, Adelaide." Mrs Argent noted, her eyes scrutinizing Addie, who laughed uncertainly, grabbed the bottles and stood as if to leave.

"I make it a point not to lie, Mrs Argent." Addie held her breath until Mrs Argent nodded to dismiss her and she dashed out of the kitchen and upstairs. Addie could put her finger on it, but their was definitely something about Mrs Argent that made her feel uneasy.

Entering the room, she was welcomed by the horror struck look on Allison's face as Lydia tried to talk her into wearing the black mini dress she was holding. Addie managed to convince her friend that Allison should be wearing something more casual seeing as it was their first date. Eventually they settled on a nice pair of fitted jeans, a slightly low-cut white shirt and a great blazer Lydia had found in Allison's closet.

While Allison was dressing, Lydia got entirely too frustrated as she tried to fix Addie's hair. Adelaide's hair while long and beautifully blonde, was enough to cause Lydia to groan in frustration and give up after ten minutes, just as she did every time she attempted to tame it. Addie's hair wasn't curly, no it was just so uncontrollably wavy. So much so that no matter what way it was styled or how many products it held, after five minutes it reverted to its usual state of tousled rebellion.

When Allison returned from her bathroom, it was to find Addie on the ground, pinned down by Lydia who sat upon her with an eye liner poised at the ready. Allison fell into fits of laughter and Addie joined her, as did Lydia who also took Addie's lack of resistance as an opportunity to sweep a line on top of her eyes. It wasn't that Addie was opposed to make-up, she wore it almost everyday, but a full face of obvious make-up wasn't something she liked. She was much more subtle and natural in her approach.

By six forty-five Lydia had completed the finishing touches on Allison's hair and make-up. Allison hugged Lydia tightly and thanked her, before proceeding to pace around her room. Addie and Lydia were on their way back to Addie's where Lydia had left Jackson, Danny and a handful of the Lacrosse team to set up. Luckily, the two only had to change their clothes, they had done everything else at Allison's, as when they arrived at Addie's large home on the edge of the woods there were already people arriving. Lydia found Jackson and inspected the house, finding it up to her high standards before pulling Addie upstairs and into her room.

Hanging on Addie's closet door was the garment bag Lydia had dropped off the night before with her outfit. Addie on the other hand, was not as prepared, but thankfully her red-headed best friend knew her so well as to have picked out her outfit already.

"Lydia, no way. There is no way I can actually wear these!" Addie whined as she held up the pair of black, leather shorts Lydia had found in her closet. She'd bought them the previous summer when she'd felt particularly bold on a shopping trip with Lydia and they'd been hanging unworn as she'd lost her nerve quickly after arriving home.

"Just try them on." Lydia rolled her eyes, shoving them into her hands, "If you don't feel comfortable or whatever then fine, you can change. But at least try them first."

Addie sighed before giving in. She stripped off her favorite ripped jeans, and pulled the shorts on instead. Not looking in the mirror yet, she pulled a sheer red strappy tank top over her head. "Put these on." Lydia instructed, handing over Addie's most comfortable pair of heels. She didn't wear heels too often, but the black pair with the lace pattern were her favorite, and Lydia knew it.

Lydia looked perfect, as always. The short purple dress she'd changed into setting off her red curls perfectly. "Hey can I borrow these?" Lydia asked as she tried on a set of chunky bracelets. Addie nodded as she finally took a look in the mirror.

She let out a big sigh of relief on noticing that the shorts were nowhere near as bad as she'd thought. They were longer than she'd expected, mid-thigh, and they were actually slightly flared rather than the tight fight she had thought. She actually looked quite good if she did say so herself, and if she didn't say it then Lydia certainly did.

"You look great, ready to go?" Lydia asked from the door. Addie took a last look in the mirror, and with a shot of confidence she smiled brightly and linked her arm through Lydia's. They could hear the party was already in full swing downstairs.

"Let's go."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**There we have it, Chapter 8! Yaaaaay! **_

_**THANKS to those who sent me birthday wishes yesterday, made me feel all nice and warm :) Good to know that you readers care!**_

_**As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I haven't been getting that many and they really do give me so much inspiration to keep posting chapters! Let me know what you liked/disliked about the chapter, what you're all thinking about our lovely Addie and what your looking foward to in upcoming chapters! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Follows/Favorites are also greatly appreciated!**_

_**CHECK TUMBLR & POLYVORE FOR GRAPHICS, OUTFITS AND TIE INS! (Links on profile!)**_

_**See ya next Friday! xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

Music was blaring from an elaborate sound system in the Weaving household's back yard, making Addie grateful that she didn't have any close neighbors. There was a make shift dance floor which held many teenage bodies letting loose and dancing to the thumping beats from the loud speakers. A bar had also been set up in which many of her intoxicated classmates were crowded round playing quarters or beer pong. Addie had spotted Allison and Scott looking cute and had talked to them briefly before excusing herself, not wanting to intrude on their date. She'd been spun around the dance floor by Danny for so long that she'd gotten dizzy, from not just the spinning but the laughing too. She'd looked around for Lydia, but found her to be 'busy' with Jackson in a dark corner.

So Addie found herself taking a break from the sweaty bodies and found a quiet spot round the side of her house. She hoisted herself up onto the porch railings and dangled her legs down the side.

Luckily, earlier that day during school she'd gotten a text from her dad saying that he was going to be working late and wouldn't be able to call that evening. While she had no intentions of keeping the party a secret from him, she had planned to tell him when he got back next week.

Completely lost in her own little world, Addie didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Staring blankly at the plastic cup of clear liquid in her hands she jumped a mile when a hand covered her shoulder and a voice spoke behind her, "There you are, I looked everywhere." Stiles eyes went wide and he reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling off the railings. Addie swore loudly and clenched on to Stiles' arm for dear life. When she managed to get her breathing under control and her heart back to a normal pace she let go embarrassed.

"Shit, Stiles. You scared the crap out of me." Addie chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Though I guess it's payback for this morning. And yesterday." He perched beside her, his absurdly long legs still touching the porch.

"Touche." Addie nodded. "Nice tie." she noted, tugging softly on the red tie hanging round his neck.

"Thanks, you look great." Stiles said, and Addie didn't fail to see how his eyes lingered on her legs and widened slightly as he swallowed some air.

"Thanks," Addie smiled, looking him in his light brown eyes.

"I, uh, tried to call you when I got here." he spoke, his voice sounding unsure and his hand going to the back of his neck. A nervous gesture Addie had picked up on. Addie pulled her eyebrows together and leaned to the side so she could pull her phone out of one of the pockets in her shorts. She found that she did in fact have two missed calls from Stiles, and a few text messages from Allison freaking out before Scott picked her up.

"Sorry, I forgot to switch it off silent." Addie told him, fixing it before turning back to him. From their spot they could still hear the goings on of the party, someone whooped loudly as a new song started came on. "You found me though so, all's well..."

"That ends well." Stiles finished for her nodding, and Addie smiled. "And I did find you, so would you like me to get you a drink. What is it you're drinking?" Stiles motioned towards the cup in her hand.

"Uh, it's actually just water." Addie offered him the cup to try and he did, surprise on his face. "Most people think it's vodka or whatever. I actually don't drink alcohol very much because of my-" Addie began explaining but she was cut off by an alarm ringing loudly from her phone, "Speak of the devil." she muttered and Stiles looked even more confused. "I actually have to go do something right now." Addie swung her legs back round and planted her feet onto the porch. "I'll find you in a bit, okay?" Addie began making her way to the back door to her house, but she stopped just as she got to the corner. Two sides of her mind were waging war as she contemplated what to do. Before she had any time to change her mind, she turned back to face Stiles, still sitting where she had been a minute ago. "Stiles!" she called out, and he raised his eyes to meet hers, confusion still evident on his features, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean sure, if you don't mind- that would be, uh..." He stumbled over his words before ultimately silencing himself and nodding.

He jumped up and Addie lead Stiles through the throngs of people in the yard, into the house and down a hall towards a large door which was locked. This room had been cordoned off so that none of the drunken party goers accidentally stumbled in and wrecked the place. Stiles watched as Addie pulled a key out of her pocket, his eyes getting distracted again by her long legs while she twisted the key and then pulled the door handle. She ushered him inside before shutting the door behind them and reaching for the light switch.

Addie's dad's office was nothing out of the ordinary. Walls half lined with books, most of them just for show, statement oak furniture including a large desk, complete with an office phone, a desk lamp and spinning chair.

"Did I tell you how awesome your house is?" Stiles asked, making straight for the spinning chair.

"A bit big for just one person though." Addie said, partly under her breath as she made her way to a cupboard and pulled out what she needed.

"What about your dad?" Stiles asked as he spun round and round.

"Yeah I guess." Addie said as she walked to the mini-fridge at Stiles' side and crouched down, pulling it open. She'd stocked it the night before after she'd gotten back from Julia's, knowing she couldn't leave it in the kitchen fridge where anyone could find it.

"Addie what- what are you doing?" Stiles stopped spinning watching as her hands moved quickly, unwrapping a small package. Frowning he got up and moved closer, before his eyes widened and he looked back and forth from her face and the object in her hands, "What the- Addie is that a needle?!"

Addie looked to Stiles and found his jaw slack and his eyes as wide as saucers, she then realized what this must of looked like and frantically shook her head. "No, no, no. It's not what you think. I'm not taking drugs." she laughed and Stiles looked even more confused "Well I guess I am, but not like that." Addie approached Stiles, without the syringe this time, and held out the identity bracelet on her wrist. "Read it."

"_'Adelaide Marie Weaving: Type 1 Diabetes.'_" Stiles read aloud, his eyes going back into their sockets and he let out a noise of understanding, "Well, I feel like an idiot. Since when?"

"Don't. I don't really tell people. And I was diagnosed when I was eight." Addie told him. Addie's mother was a doctor and had spotted the signs long before anyone else. It was just little things, like how Addie was always taking a nap after school or she was going to the bathroom more often and drinking a lot more. Any other parent wouldn't of put the symptoms together, but years of medical school had her mother insist on blood tests which proved her theory. It was assumed that she'd inherited it from one of her father's parents as he was adopted and didn't know much about his birth parents. Addie was kept in hospital for a few days and taught how to manage her condition and when she was older her mother taught her how to give herself the frequent insulin injections she needed.

"So, uh, what do you do?" Stiles asked as he came to stand at her side, watching as she pricked the tip of her finger to test her blood-sugar levels.

"Well," Addie's fingers fumbled slightly on the small machine at Stiles being so close, "I was gonna have a beer, but I don't know if there's enough insulin in my system from my last injection to break the sugars down. So I test my blood with this little machine here, the meter, and it tells me my levels. Then I work out how much insulin I'll need and give myself the injection."

"Does it hurt?" Stiles asked as he watched her hands move to the syringe and the insulin she'd taken out of the fridge.

"Nah, I'm too used to it. Plus, it's only a little prick." Addie said, then internally cringed at her word choice, "No bad jokes." she chuckled as she looked up and seen the grin stretched across his features. Stiles watched as Addie pulled herself up onto a counter top, his heart rate going crazy when she tugged up the hem of her shirt. Stiles didn't know where to look, but couldn't help his eyes returning to where she slid the needle into the skin of her flat stomach and pushed down on the plunger. As quick as she'd started it was over, she pulled her hem back down and jumped off the counter. Her eyes met Stiles' and he opened his mouth to speak before shutting it again. He kept replaying her sitting there with her red shirt pulled up to her ribcage, his eyes blankly following her as she cleaned up after herself.

"You said you don't really tell people about this." Stiles eventually stated, sitting back down on the spinning chair.

"I did." Addie agreed.

"So, why are you telling me?" Stiles asked. Addie was a popular girl, she had so many friends, so why was it him that she'd trusted this secret with?

"I'm assuming you don't tell many people about your panic attacks?" Addie asked, walking round her fathers desk and perching herself atop it, facing Stiles. Stiles shook his head. "You told me though. I know you didn't exactly have a choice, but it's nice having someone who knows that kind of thing about you. I know that you can handle your panic attacks. And now you know about my diabetes, and that I can handle that myself. But still, it's nice to know that you have someone out there that can help. Even if it's just to talk about it. It's nice to know you're not alone in something." Addie looked Stiles in the eye and he didn't say anything. She waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn't. Just as she was about to retract her words, write them off as a stupid joke, Stiles reached out his hand and took Addie's. He rubbed his thumb along the smooth back of her hand and smiled, both surprised and impressed at his own boldness.

He let go and to hide his embarrassment he looked away and scanned Addie's dad's desk, he found a few things. A photo frame containing a nice picture of a very wholesome family, all dressed in matching pajamas. An older man and woman, the blonde lady, the spitting image of Addie, was looking into the camera smiling while her husband only had eyes for her. A younger woman and man with their arms wrapped around one another looking to the camera with faint blushes on their cheeks. At the center of the photo was Addie with a young child on her knee, the young girl mid-laugh as Addie pulled a face.

"Christmas, last year." Addie told him, following his eyes to the photo. Stiles nodded, his eyes traveling to a small gold participation trophy, tiny really. Inscribed at the bottom was Addie's name, "You took ballet?" Stiles scoffed. Now he knew that he himself was not exactly winning any awards in the grace department, but he didn't see Addie as the kind of young girl who would stand in line copying other girls, doing moves specifically to look pretty.

"Third grade." Addie nodded, "You're right to laugh though, I didn't even last five months. Lydia and I got kicked out. Lydia wanted to make up her own routines and I just wasn't very interested in something I couldn't win." Stiles watched her eyes light up as she laughed, "The teacher caught me hanging upside down from the ballet bar and called my parents. She said I was 'too rough and tumble for such a delicate art form as ballet.'"

Stiles laughed loudly and agreed silently. From what he could tell Addie was someone who didn't take to being told what to do very well. She wanted to do her own thing and she did, it was one of the things Stiles admired most about her. If Adelaide Weaving wanted something to happen, she wouldn't wait for someone else to do it, she'd make it happen herself.

"So what did your parents say?" Stiles prompted, willing her to continue. Both of them completely forgetting that there was a party full of teenagers outside that room.

Addie laughed and looked pleased that he'd asked, like it was her favorite part of the story. "My mom said 'rough and tumble' was perfectly fine and my dad told me I could do any sport I wanted. I told them I wanted to run, and they let me. Fast forward seven years and I'm kicking your ass at suicides." Addie teased him, knocking her knee against his making him laugh.

"They sound great." Stiles noted, looking back to the photograph.

"Yeah they were." Stiles found it odd that she'd referred to them in the past tense. While her mother was dead, her father was still very much alive. "Tell me about your family."

Family was a sore subject for Stiles after losing his mother, but he managed to give that area a wide berth, instead telling her of his dad. He explained how Scott and his mom were practically family, and their last Christmas as a four piece. He was glad when she smiled and commented in the right places, laughing loudly whenever he made jokes. Julia called at ten pm on the dot, Addie answered, telling her everything was okay and that there was nothing to worry about. She even had Stiles reiterate all of this to her, even though they'd never met, other than Julia glancing over Stiles outside the elevator. It was surreal for him to think that just last week, before the elevator ordeal they hadn't spoken in years.

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles asked as Addie regained her composure from a laughing fit.

"Shoot." Addie told him, wiping under her eyes.

"Why now? Why are we hanging out? I mean, you have plenty of friends, why do you all of a sudden want to be friends with me?" Stiles asked, all questions that had been flying around in the back of his head. If you told him last week that Addie Weaving would be inviting him to a party and texting him, which they had been doing for the majority of school that day, he would of laughed it off.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that someone other than Scott wants to be your friend?" Addie asked, and Stiles shrugged. "Or is it the fact that it's me that's hard to believe?" Addie felt an embarrassed flush fill her cheeks but she hid it with her hair as she stared at the toe of her shoe. "What do you want me to say Stiles, that I forgot about you until we were stuck in that elevator? That I forgot that there were people I didn't have to pretend to be someone or something else around? I don't know if you noticed, but I had a really shitty time of it earlier this year. Do you know what made it even shittier? The fact that I realized that most of my 'friends' didn't really give a fuck. My entire world was imploding and they didn't care. They didn't care that my mom had died, the minute I stopped showing up to every lame party they forgot I existed outside of that damn lunch table where I sat at Lydia's side. She was _all_ I had. So yeah, when we met in that elevator I remembered you. I remembered that there was actual people who cared about stuff other than what I could do for them. You weren't talking to some popular girl in the elevator, you were talking to me. But even now, you act like me wanting to hang out with you is so absurd. Why? Why can't I want to be friends with you? Because I sit at a certain table where most of the people are idiotic jackasses? You're smarter than that Stiles, I want to be your friend because of you." Finally she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up to meet his steady eyes.

Stiles was silent for a moment, Addie hung on that silence. "You gave me a valentines card in second grade. Do you remember that?" Stiles asked out of the blue.

"Uh, yeah. I gave one to everyone in the class. Boys and girls." Addie said, confused as to where he was coming from.

"You didn't want anyone to feel left out." Stiles spoke, the spinning chair swaying from left to right again and again. "Whenever I hear your name or see you that's what I remember. Not what table you sit at." A lopsided, slightly goofy grin pulled at Stiles' mouth, Addie's mirroring it as she laughed out loud. "That's really horrible, about what happened with your friends. I'm sorry." he reached for her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Don't be." Addie shrugged, squeezing his hand back. He had big hands, she noted, they completely enveloped her smaller ones. "I'm certainly not."

"I AM SO WAAAASTED!" Came a loud call from the doorway. Both Addie and Stiles turned their heads so quickly that they almost got whiplash. Standing in the doorway was a girl from the grade above them, clearly blind drunk with a plastic cup in one hand and her shoes in the other. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't know this room was occupied." The girl giggled and hiccuped, turning away to go back outside, leaving the door wide open behind her. Addie and Stiles turned to look at each other, unable to help it they simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Oh god. Now I really need that beer." Addie laughed as she got up and made her way to the door, Stiles following behind her. Addie locked the when they were out to make sure there were no other intruders in her dad's office. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked Stiles.

"Nah, I'm driving. I'll go get yours though?" he offered, hooking his thumb towards the makeshift bar.

"Cool. I'm gonna go make sure that girl has a ride home, I'll meet you outside?"

**- A Moment of Impact -**

_**Outfit has been uploaded to Polyvore! I was going to put it up ater the last update as that was when it was actually described but i thought I should probably wait until the part was officially underway!**_

_**Anyway, what did you guys think? I'm 100% that there were mentions of Addie's health problems in earlier chapters but this is the first time it's been fully adressed and explained. Anything you expected that you didn't see? There's still a little bit more of the party next chapter. What are you all looking forward to? Anything you'd really like to see between Addie and Stiles? Addie and Allison? Addie and Lydia? Addie and Scott? All of the above? Let me know in the reviews along with what you're looking forward to! As always, constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome.**_

_**Tumblr isn't letting me upload right now, no idea why :| I can reblog but not post so graphics for this chapter will be out as soon as I can get Tumblr to like me again :(**_

_**Lastly, (I realize this note is ridiculously long, sozzzzz) a great big HUGE thankyou to all those who followed and favorited and review or message me on tumblr! You really do inspire me to keep this going and I genuinely feel so much love!**_

_**COME CHAT TO ME ON TUMBLR! I don't bite and need good chat!**_

_**See ya next Friday ;)**_

_**Em :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Addie found the girl, Jessica she remembered, and a rather annoyed looking friend of hers who was clearly stone cold sober, sighing loudly as she was attempting to push Jess into her car. Addie approached the pair, Jess giggling and tripping over on her heels while her friend rolled her eyes and steadied her. Jess' friend identified herself as the designated driver of their group of friends and assured Addie that she'd get Jess home safely, then sighed and excused herself when she spotted another pair of girls under her charge coming towards the long line of cars blocking Addie's driveway.

When it was clear that she had it under control and that nobody would be puking in her dad's hydrangeas, Addie made her way round to the back of the house where the party was still in full swing. If she was honest, which she always was, the party was identical to any other she'd been to. Same people. Same music. Same stupid drinking games. The only thing that had been remotely different about that night had been Stiles. Stiles. She inwardly cringed when she thought back to the rant she'd gone on in her dad's study. It must of made her seem ridiculous.

Definitely feeling the need for that beer, she searched the yard for the pale, lanky boy but couldn't get a good view of the area due to the masses of people. Edging round the makeshift dance floor to get to the porch, she excused herself, and squeezed through small spaces between teenaged bodies. She was only two steps away from the porch when she felt a hand grab her and yank her into the throngs of people.

"Where have you been?" Danny called over the loud music as he spun Addie around, making her laugh, "I missed my dance partner!"

"I was in my dad's office. Julia called." Addie told him, forgetting where she'd been going or what she had been doing and instead continued to laugh while dancing with Danny. He nodded and then gestured with his head to a guy standing by the snacks table.

"What do you think? Cute?" Danny asked, his teeth showing as he grinned widely. Addie subtly shifted as she danced so she could look where he had pointed out.

"Definitely your team," Addie agreed. The guy was kind of cute, she guessed, he was dark haired which Addie liked, but he wore far too much gel for her liking and he looked as if he'd spent hours getting ready. "Not really my type, but sure go for it."

"Thanks wing woman." Danny wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying though. His body was still moving to the beat, as was hers, but his gaze was steady over her shoulder, slightly confused. "Speaking of guys, who's that over there who won't quit staring?"

Addie glanced over her shoulder, spotting Stiles on the outskirts of the people. As soon as he spotted her looking his way he gave a slightly jerky, over zealous wave, accidentally spilling beer down his arm from the cup he held. Danny snorted with laughter and Addie stamped on his toe causing him to stop abruptly. "That's just Stiles. We were hanging out earlier and he went to get me a drink." Addie smiled over at Stiles and waved him over.

"How do you know he didn't spike it?" Danny asked, eying Stiles as he cautiously squeezed through the crowd towards them.

"Cause he's the Sheriff's son, asshat." Addie told him, laughing.

When Stiles eventually reached them, looking proud that the plastic cup was still half full despite him having to maneuver through so many people, Danny was nowhere to be found. Addie frowned as she looked around, eventually finding him with too-much-gel guy flirting up a storm.

"For you." Stiles held the cup out towards her, watching as their fingers briefly brushing against each other as she clasped her hand around it. He blushed and pulled his hand back quickly, he was the only person standing still in a crowd of dancing bodies.

"Thanks." Addie took a drink, "So tell me Stiles, do you dance?"

If possible his cheeks went even redder, making Addie smile brighter, she had to admit it was kind of cute. His hand went to the back of his neck, she noticed he done this a lot, and he stuttered a little bit. "Dance? I-I uh, well, I guess."

"Well come on then, show me what you got." Addie smiled reassuringly when he looked into her eyes. She started goofing off a little bit, trying to make him feel more comfortable. Addie let loose and danced around, not taking herself too seriously at all.

They danced for a while, laughing uncontrollably when one of them done something particularly ridiculous. Addie was about to applaud his great attempt at the running man, when she caught something from the corner of her eye.

She spotted Allison chasing after Scott as he tried to make a quick exit from the party. There was something wrong though, Scott's face was screwed up and his fingers were pressed into his temples as if he was in pain.

"Hey, Stiles. Is Scott feeling alright?" Addie asked, concern thick in her voice.

"Sco- Wait- what? Why? Why would you ask that?" Stiles asked his eyes alert as he scanned the crowd of party goers.

Instead of answering, Addie grabbed his hand in hers and lead him towards the house. She spotted Allison and called out her name. She didn't seem to hear though as she kept moving through the house towards the front door. Addie and Stiles followed, their hands tightly grasping each other so they didn't get separated. They tumbled out into the fresh air together, finding only Allison standing at the bottom of the driveway. Scott was nowhere to be seen.

"Allison!" Addie called out, releasing Stiles' hand so she could jog over to her. "Are you okay? Where's Scott?"

"Where did Scott go?" Stiles asked frantically from her side.

"I don't know." Allison lifted her hands in confusion, "Everything was going great, then he freaked out and just ran. What's going on?"

"I uh, He didn't- I uh- I gotta go. Make sure Allison gets a ride!" Stiles took off, making a mad dash towards his truck then sped off leaving Allison and Addie even more confused.

"What the hell?" Addie asked herself, then turning to a disappointed looking Allison and putting an arm around her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I just don't understand." Allison shook her head. Neither did Addie. When she'd seen the pair earlier, and then again when she'd been looking for Stiles with her drink, they had been grinning madly with eyes only for each other.

"Hey, why don't you stay over tonight? Lydia will and this party will probably be over in like an hour or two." Addie tried to cheer her up, giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Yeah sure. I'll need to go home first, check in with my parents." Allison nodded with her lips pursed, finally taking her eyes off the spot where Scott had disappeared from. "Would you mind giving me a ride home to pick up some stuff?"

Addie opened her mouth to tell Allison that she'd had a drink, and even though she didn't feel the slightest buzz she couldn't drive due to her car being blocked in completely. She never got to say any of this though as a dark haired, leather clad guy approached them, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello Allison, Adelaide, I'm a friend of Scott's." He introduced himself and Addie couldn't shake the feeling that she recognized his sculpted face and flashy smile.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Addie asked, unable to help herself. She thought back and sifted through memories and a name seemed to appear at the front of her mind. "It's Derek right?"

"Derek Hale." He confirmed with a nod.

"You went to school with my sister Julia. Julia Weaving." He nodded again. Upon his confirmation Addie gave him a grim smile, sympathetic to what he'd been through. Addie had seen Derek only a handful of times, whenever Julia had been forced to let Addie tag along when she went to watch her school's sporting events. She recognized him from a couple of basketball games and she was sure that Derek had been in that very house almost eight years ago when her sister had hosted a party. There parents had been out of town, celebrating their anniversary and Julia had been charged with taking care of her sister. An eight year old Addie had snuck out of her room, where she'd been told to stay put, and spotted a couple of teenagers laughing and drinking around the kitchen table. Julia had quickly spotted her though and shooed her back to her room. She could remember with clarity Derek Hale being one of those bodies, she remembered because the following Monday she'd heard Julia talking about Derek and the fire that had managed to kill all but three of the Hale family.

He'd disappeared with his sister, and other than school on the day his house burned down, nobody seen Derek after that party. Until now. How fitting that he'd resurface at the same house on the night of another party.

"Scott had to leave rather suddenly, he asked me to make sure you got home safely." He spoke to Allison, his hands in his pockets and his stance steady but his smile was charming.

Allison looked slightly skeptical, glancing to where Scot had disappeared, before turning to Addie. "Would you mind coming with?"

"Not at all." Addie answered quickly. There was no way she was going to allow Allison to get into a car with a stranger, not even one who Scott had asked to take her home or had been friends with her sister. Eying Derek slightly, when he motioned towards his sleek, black car waiting at the curb, she linked her arm with Allison's and climbed in, both of them in the backseat. Derek joined them in the car and brought the engine to life.

The journey was quiet other than Allison giving directions every now and again, but it didn't take as long as it felt. The quietness and the fact that they were in the rear made Addie squirm uncomfortably, almost as if she was in the back of a police car after being arrested.

"Well, thanks or the ride Derek." Allison smiled weakly as they pulled up at her house and she got out.

"No worries." he replied stoically. "Scott sends his apologies." Allison nodded and closed the door.

Derek caught Addie looking at him through the rear view mirror and their eyes met. Addie opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she couldn't find the right words. She wanted to convey her apologies about his family, but she knew from experience that sorry didn't mean anything. She wanted to say she was glad he'd come back to town, but truthfully they hadn't ever exchanged more than a couple of words before and she didn't even know how long he'd be in town anyway.

Instead she just tightened her mouth into a empathetic smile which she hoped conveyed all of this, before stepping out of the car and following Allison into her house.

Allison explained that she was staying with Addie that night and after a few questions from her parents, they retreated to Allison's room so she could pack her overnight bag. They grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's from Allison's freezer, said their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Argent, before Allison, who hadn't had anything to drink, drove them back to Addie's house.

They had been gone for about an hour, and in that time the party had reduced to only a few people standing around in the kitchen and some more out in the yard. Addie lead Allison up to her room where they both changed into their pajamas and made a start on the ice-cream.

"I just don't get it, you know?" Allison repeated as they sat side-by-side atop the cream duvet on Addie's queen-sized bed. "We were having such a great time. Or at least I thought we were."

"There must be an explanation." Addie reasoned as she put the spoon full of cookie dough into her mouth, "I talked to him the other day and he was so looking forward to tonight. He really likes you."

Allison sighed and her eyes returned to the small television currently showing an old black and white romance movie. "Don't you just wish it was all that easy?" Allison asked, pointing with her spoon towards the screen.

Before Addie could answer though there was a pounding on the door. It was really loud and Addie and Allison shared a look. "Party's downstairs!" Addie yelled loudly, rolling her eyes and putting the spoon back in her mouth. The pounding continued and Addie started to think whoever it was was going to go right through her door. Groaning Addie swung her legs over the side of her bed and made her way towards the door. It wasn't even locked. The person on the other side of the door must of realized this at the same time because just as she was about to yank it open and give them a piece of her mind, the door flew open and in flew Stiles. His limbs flailing as he fell over the threshold and onto his back in the middle of Addie's plush cream carpet while the swinging door managed to catch Addie on the forehead.

Stiles frantically got to his feet, clumsily as always and he spotted Allison sitting up straight on the bed with her jaw slack. "Allison, you're here! Thank god you're here."

"Um, Yeah." She answered in confusion. "Did you find Scott? Is he alright?" she asked sounding a little worried.

"He wasn't feeling very well." Stiles assured her, "He's home now, he's really sorry. He just really had to get out of there."

Allison nodded still looking a little sad, "I just wish he'd said something." Allison stood up and grabbed her toothbrush from her bag and made for Addie's bathroom, "I'm just gonna brush my teeth. Are you okay Addie?"

"Completely fine." Addie answered rubbing her forehead from where she stood by the door. Allison closed the door behind her while Stiles seemed to remember that Addie was behind him and whipped around so fast that she could almost hear his neck crack. His brown eyes went wide as he scanned every inch of her face, resting on the red mark above here right eyebrow.

"Jesus Addie, I'm so sorry." He began to ramble, placing his hands on her shoulders and leading her to the stool at her dressing table. He sat her down before he kneeled in front of her and took her face in his hands as he continued to examine the damage he'd done. "I can't believe I hit you with a freakin' door. Are you okay? It doesn't look okay. Should I go get some ice?"

Addie tried to interrupt him a few times, each time he continued to blabber loudly, eventually she managed to get through to him. "Stiles!" she laughed, shaking his shoulders. "I'm fine honestly, calm down. And no, I don't need ice."

Stiles closed his mouth and gave a lopsided smile and laughed nervously. His eyes finally ceased inspecting Addie's amused face, however this lead to another slight problem as they began to roam over the rest of her. In all the chaos that had ensued upon his arrival, Addie had completely forgotten she was sitting there in only her pajamas.

The term pajamas only fitted loosely though. Upon arriving back from Allison's she'd stripped off her party clothes and had pulled on nothing but one of her dad's old t-shirts. It was a slightly washed-out black color and displayed the name of a band Stiles recalled from the CD she'd loaned him. Addie had felt comfortable enough when only Allison and Lydia were going to see her like this, she hadn't expected anyone else, let alone Stiles, to come bursting through her door.

"I, uh, I didn't realize you were, um- Sorry I didn't knock." Stiles stuttered, his wide eyes glued to the long pair of legs peeking out from the bottom of the bed shirt. The same skinny legs with knobbly knees that hadn't changed from childhood.

"You did. Banged actually." Addie told him, realizing where his gaze was and suddenly feeling a little self conscious she tucked one leg behind the other and tugged at the hem of the shirt.

"I banged?" Stiles asked, then he blinked twice and his eyes snapped back to her's. "Your door! Yes! I did bang on your door." His cheeks glowed red as he stood up and avoided her eyes, instead looking around her room, commenting, "Your room's really nice."

"Thanks," Addie stood and followed him as he took in everything. Her walls were a pale blue color and her furniture all white wood from the dressing table and desk to the bed and the shelves full of books and trophies. Stiles noticed that everything she owned was incredibly organized, nothing looked out of place. It looked more like the room of an adult than a teenage girl.

"Is this where you draw?" Stiles asked as he looked down at her desk where a couple of unfinished sketches lay messily next to some photo frames of her and Lydia, or her with her family. It was the only disorganized space in the room. He leaned closer to get a better look at the drawings but before he could see all that much Addie had swooped in and tidied them away.

"Um, sometimes yeah. These ones aren't really ready to be seen yet." she laughed awkwardly with pink cheeks as she shut them away in a drawer tightly. Stiles nodded understandingly, he didn't want to push her about her drawings, but he did hope that one day she'd let him see some of her work. He really looked forward to that day.

Instead, he continued to look around and he tilted his head as he read some of the titles in her bookshelf – all arranged alphabetically of course. He was genuinely interested in what kind of things Addie enjoyed, what works she let into her brain. What he found, amongst the copious amount of biographies and works of fiction, was not what he expected.

"No way," he muttered to himself, "No girl is this..." he trailed off as Addie stood beside him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked nervously. For some reason having Stiles in her room was making her nervous. She felt bare. There was nowhere for her to hide in this room, everything about her, who she was, was on display and she was nervous that Stiles would find something which would turn him away.

"You read comic books." he stated. He pulled one out and flicked through the pages, seeing it was well used. He looked at Addie and looked her dead in the eye and gaped slightly, "Addie Weaving, the most popular girl in school is a closet comic book reader."

"I really like the artwork." Addie smiled sheepishly, embarrassed she didn't look him in the eye. Instead she pretended to be incredibly interested in her fluffy socks. "Not closeted either. No one ever asked." She shrugged

"Are you even real?" Stiles asked, and Addie could hear the grin in his words. She looked up with a grin to match his and pinched his arm causing him to flinch. "Ow!"

"Guess I'm real." she laughed taking a seat at the foot of her bed. Stiles put the comic back carefully and sat at her side. "The Batman Adventures. Issue 12. The first appearance of Harley Quinn." Stiles stated. "I have the same one at home." Addie laughed and a sense of relief came over her, he wasn't going to judge or torment. "You're such a nerd."

"Hey." Addie elbowed him in the ribs, causing them to both laugh out loud, "So are you."

"Nerds united." Stiles joked. They sat side-by-side and Stiles studied the semi-finished mural on the back of Addie's door. Green vines intertwined intricately and traveled up the length, every now and again a flower was delicately painted with an incredible amount of detail. "Did you paint this?"

"Yeah," she sounded a little unhappy causing Stiles to stop his admiration of the paintwork and face her, while she continued to look on at it. Her teeth tugged at her lower lip and her head tilted slightly as she inspected her work. "I started about a year ago. I've had a tough time finishing it."

"It's beautiful." He told her looking back to what really was an impressive mural and he knew she'd be blushing at the compliment. She wasn't very good at accepting compliments on her art he'd noticed. They sat for a few seconds, eyes on the door. Both jumping when the door unexpectedly flew open to reveal Lydia Martin in all her glory.

"Addie, who is that?" she gestured towards Stiles with a frown.

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." he waved from where he sat, "We've been in the same class since kindergarten." Lydia pulled heels off and continued to stare Stiles out.

"Why are you here?" she asked blatantly, despite the warning glare coming from Addie who put her head in her hands. "Party was downstairs and it's over now."

"I was just- uh, checking up on Allison. But I'm leaving now. Yes, leaving." Stiles bolted up and walked towards the door, turning back to Addie when he'd passed Lydia. "I'll see you later Addie, tell Allison I said bye."

"Bye Stiles." she waved and then he was gone and Lydia shut the door over.

"Seriously Addie who is that guy? Was it his car you were in this morning?" Lydia asked as she shuffled out of her dress, pulled on her nightgown and sat at Addie's dresser to take off her make-up, indicating to Addie that the last party goer had left.

"It's just Stiles." Addie shrugged, "He's a friend."

"Right." Lydia laughed skeptically as she rolled her eyes. "He's weird."

Allison chose now to try and creep out of the bathroom unnoticed, but Addie heard the slight creek of the door. "Thanks for that." Addie said sarcastically and Allison gave an apologetic grin as she flopped back onto the bed. Allison had only gone in to 'brush her teeth' but when she hadn't returned after two minutes Addie had clicked on and could picture her standing with her ear pressed against the door. "'Brushing your teeth,' eh?"

"Okay, maybe not." she smiled sheepishly, "I just thought maybe you two were... you know. You're with him a lot."

"A lot? I didn't even know he existed until this morning." Lydia snorted, "By the way Allison you still have to tell me all about your date, but first, since when have you two been friends?" Lydia asked Addie lying herself down beside Allison, both with their chins resting in their palms. Allison passed Lydia what was left of the melted ice-cream while Addie stood at the foot of the bed looking down at the pair waiting for information, with her hands on her hips.

"Fine." she sighed, ushering them to make room for her and dipping her own spoon into the tub. "First of all we are just friends." Addie stated, then she went on to tell them how she'd gotten trapped in the elevator with Stiles at her sister's hospital appointment and then proceeded to tell them of all their encounters and text messages so far - deliberately leaving out anything about Stiles' panic attacks, knowing he wouldn't want her to divulge that information.

Allison seemed to think the entire thing was ridiculously cute and insisted that her friendship with with the lanky, twitchy boy was nowhere near as platonic as she believed. Lydia however showed her distaste for Stiles, saying their were so many other boys on the lacrosse team that would beg to go out with her. When Addie told Lydia that Stiles _was_ on the lacrosse team it sent her into a fit of hysterics. Addie rolled her eyes and ignored her, she had to admit it upset her a little that Lydia felt that way about Stiles and she made a point to herself that she'd try and turn that around. Allison gave Addie a reassuring smile which she greatly appreciated.

Talk of lacrosse players brought the conversation around to Allison's date with Scott. She told them how everything had been going great, that Scott was excited to have made first line, how he'd been the perfect date all night, until he'd ran out on her. Lydia reassured Allison, telling her that any guy would be lucky to have a chance with her and that no lacrosse player, no boy, was worth her worry. Addie agreed, nodding eagerly, but told Allison that Scott must have had a good reason for leaving so abruptly and she should hear him out on Monday morning. Allison nodded, biting her lip in thought.

Eventually Allison drifted off to sleep, followed by Lydia a while later. Addie got up to turn off her room light and found her phone lying on top of her desk. Checking it she found a text from Stiles timed about an hour ago. She'd asked him to send him a text when he got home, so she knew he'd arrived safely.

_**Stiles – Hey nerd, that's me home now. **_

_**Adelaide – Sorry, I just got your text! Glad everything's okay.**_

Addie hadn't expected a reply seeing as his text was from a while ago and it was so late, but her phone buzzed as she lay her head down on her pillow. Jostling for space between her two friends, she managed to squeeze into a small space. There were another four empty bedrooms in that house, but it wouldn't of been girls night if they hadn't slept in the same one.

_**Stiles – I had a great time tonight :)**_

_**Stiles – Well today I guess, this morning in my car was fun too.**_

_**Stiles – That sounded weird, sooo not what I meant. Today was a good day. All I meant.**_

_**Stiles – Yesterday actually, it's after midnight.**_

_**Stiles – Sorry about the mass of texts. I have a problem.**_

_**Adelaide – Calm it Stilinski. I had fun too, I think I spent as much time with you today as I have with myself :)**_

_**Stiles – I'm not complaining :)**_

_**Adelaide – Neither am I.**_

_- A Moment of Impact - _

**_Yaaaaaay! Chapter 10 is out! As always thanks for reading and a big THANKYOU to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story, it really means alot and gives me so much inspiration for future chapters!_**

**_I'd especially like to thank the reviewer who mentioned that they liked that Stiles and Addie were connecting as friend first and that nothing was being too rushed, that is honestly the biggest compliment as I'm really trying to build a foundation and their friendship is like everything! so thankyou sooo much!_**

**_If you have anyquestions about Addie, the story, any other characters or even just me I am more than happy to answer them! Send them in through review or message me on tumblr at StilinskiLaheyHale (Link on my profile!)_**

**_What was your favorite part of the chapter? Anything you wanted to see that didn't happen? What do you think of Addie? Anything your particularly looking forward to? LET ME KNOW! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!_**

**_See you lovelies next Fridaaaaaaay!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Addie's weekend passed rather quietly. On Saturday Addie, Lydia and Allison spent the day hanging out in their pajamas. They removed all traces of plastic cups and leftover chips then proceeded to lounge on the sofa while they watched terrible reality shows and ordered in pizza.

On Sunday morning she watched Sophie while Julia and Michael went to work. Addie took her niece to the playground near her apartment building and pushed her on the swings for hours, buying her an ice-cream on the way home as long as she promised not to tell her mom. They had dinner together when Julia and Michael returned for work then Addie left to do some homework and tidy up the house in preparation for her dad's return the next day.

By eleven that night Addie had the majority of her English, Chemistry and Economics homework completed, vacuumed and even managed to fit in a six mile run. By the time her head hit the pillow she was already unconscious.

When she walked into school the next morning she was yawning widely. She'd woken up late, barely having enough time to pull on her tight floral skirt and loose black t-shirt before she'd had to run out the door. Her breakfast was a red apple she'd managed to grab in her hurry. Taking a bite out of it she walked towards her locker, finding Stiles leaning against it.

"Hey nerd." she said with her mouth full as she approached him. He looked up from his phone startled and Addie chuckled as she opened her locker.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" he asked, watching as she juggled her apple, textbooks and messenger bag. He took the textbooks out of her grasp and she smiled gratefully.

"Good. Quiet I guess." Addie replied as they walked towards English. He already knew how her weekend had been though, they'd been texting on and off while she was lounging on the sofa with Allison and Lydia or completing her homework while he listened to another few tracks from the CD or played video games with Scott. "Yours?"

"Same." he shrugged. "I hope you don't mind that I gave Scott your number, he was getting kind of annoying and I had to placate him somehow."

"Don't worry about it. Completely fine." she waved him off. She'd gotten a text from Stiles' other half on Saturday night, asking if she thought he'd blown his chance with Allison. While Addie didn't want to betray her new friends trust, as she'd told Scott many times that weekend, she answered him positively, knowing that Allison still liked him despite the disastrous ending of their first date.

Addie took the last bite from her apple and tossed it into the trash can as they took their seats, Stiles placing her books on her desk. "Hey I brought something for you." Stiles said reaching into his backpack. Addie raised an eyebrow and watched as he produced a thin A4 sized object.

"I, uh, thought you'd like this one, the drawings are pretty cool. If you don't that's fine, I mean, I just thought maybe-"

"Thank you Stiles," she interrupted his rambling, a grateful smile on her features, "I'll let you know what I think once I've read it. Nerds United."

They both laughed and a red cheeked Stiles turned to face the front as their teacher started the class.

Mr Daniels began a long, and frankly very uninteresting, lecture on the hidden meanings within The Catcher in the Rye, barely stopping for breath let alone to ask questions of the students. It was midway through this lecture that a scrawny looking freshman knocked on the door, drawing Addie's attention away from her doodles and note taking, along with the rest of the bored class. He gulped nervously and shuffled towards Mr Daniels, handing him a blue note. He scanned it quickly before looking directly at Addie with an annoyed expression.

"Adelaide." he crooked a finger towards her, Addie nervously got up and walked towards his desk. Had she done something worth getting her in trouble? Not that she could remember. She reached him with unease written across her face and he passed her the note which she read frantically.

After scanning the note she let out a sigh of relief as he gestured towards the door. She followed the red faced freshman and watched as he scrambled out the door and up the hall. Addie traveled the few corridors and found herself outside of Mrs Murilo's office, her art teacher. Knocking twice she didn't bother to wait for a reply as she opened the door.

"Addie dear, take a seat." she smiled kindly. Addie knew it wasn't necessarily cool to like a teacher, but anyone who thought that obviously hadn't met Mrs Murilo. Around fifty years old, Mrs Murilo was a large lady who dressed colorfully and eccentrically, the amount of necklaces she wore clinked together so you could hear her approach from a corridor away and her fingers were filled with silver rings. Her gray hair was long, constantly pulled to the side in a braid, like Addie's was that day, and her ears held multiple piercings. "What class were you in?"

"English." Addie answered, taking a seat in the familiar office chair, as always her eyes were drawn to the many watercolors, charcoals and pencil sketches adorning every inch of the walls. It was better to look at the artwork than at the desk which was, as usual, covered in stray pieces of paper. Addie's inner neat freak almost screamed at the sight.

"Damn. I was hoping it was chemistry, I know how you dislike it." Mrs Murilo mused, her eyes eventually leaving the sheet in front of her and putting down her pen. "How are you doing, dear? Tea?"

Addie shook her head, knowing she hadn't taken enough insulin. "Pretty good. Nothing exciting has been happening. Sophie started kindergarten last week, Julia's still pregnant and my dad gets back today." Addie shrugged. Mrs Murilo wasn't just a teacher, she was someone Addie could say anything to. She took a genuine interest in the lives of her students and her caring nature is partly why Addie admired her so much.

"Ah yes, Julia. Not one for the arts," Mrs Murilo recalled as she poured her own tea, "A brain for economics that one, if I remember correctly. But that's not what I meant Addie, how are_ you_?"

"Uh, good I guess." Addie said as she held a sketch up to the light for a better look. "It's been kinda hard not having my mom here, but I'm doing fine." The school had been insistent that Addie enter some sort of counseling after her mother died, making it compulsory for her to attend weekly sessions with the schools guidance counselor. Mrs Murilo had managed to pull some strings on Addie's behalf and instead she had her sessions with her in the art room, the principal realizing that Addie's relationship with the art teacher would be far more beneficial. They'd had their final session at the end of the last school year, so Addie was confused as to why she'd been called out of class.

"Good to hear," she smiled brightly. "We can only move on."

"True. So why the mysterious note?" Addie asked.

"Ah, yes. Now I know that you're only a sophomore Addie, but can I ask if you've given any thought to after high school? If you don't mind me saying, you've shown tremendous potential in the arts." Addie blushed at the compliment. She hadn't given any thought to where she was going after four years of high school, she'd thought she still had plenty of time to figure it out. She knew her father wanted her to follow in her mother's footsteps and go to medical school, but Addie had never really warmed up to that idea. She didn't know what she wanted. This look must have been prominent on her face because Mrs Murilo held up a finger and Addie waited while she delved into the overflowing filing cabinet. Eventually she produced a small, colorful pamphlet and handed it across the desk.

"Summer school? But it's September?" Addie asked in confusion. "Stanford, School of Art and Design." she read aloud.

"Stanford's art school run a summer program from June until August. Its highly competitive and only the best young artists from across the country get in." Mrs Murilo told her as Addie flicked through the pages. "I think you'd be a perfect fit. Applications are due in early December along with a small portfolio. Is this something you'd be interested in?"

Addie's mind was reeling. Art School? Art was a hobby, not anything she'd ever thought could seriously ever go anywhere. The more she looked through the pages and the more she saw, the more she liked. Days dedicated to drawing, to painting, to sketching. "Are you sure? I mean, most of my drawings aren't really... y'know, like great."

"You seriously need to get over this self-doubt, my dear. Your artwork is beautiful and with this under your belt," she pointed towards the pamphlet with the leg of her glasses, "You'd have your pick of Art schools across the country."

Addie frowned as she thought it over. Chewing on her bottom lip she considered it, it couldn't hurt to apply could it? _Yes it could_, she thought. What if she was told that her work just wasn't good enough? She couldn't bear it if she lost it.

"What days do you have track?" Mrs Murilo asked, reaching for a pen and a sticky note.

"Monday and Wednesday." Addie answered, still thinking it over.

"Well, my classroom is free for you to use on Thursday's after school if you want to work on a portfolio and here is an application form. Have a think about it, dear. I'll see you third period." Mrs Murilo handed over a small folder containing forms and further details and Addie smiled gratuitously before thanking her and leaving, stopping by her locker on her way back to class. She had some thinking to do.

_- A Moment of Impact - _

After a rather intense track session, Addie's legs were so tired she couldn't even find the energy to change back into her normal clothes. Instead she lugged her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the locker rooms in her shorts and gym t-shirt.

She was taking a gulp from her water bottle when she passed the entrance to the boys locker room, almost being knocked over by Scott and Stiles who barreled out as she passed.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" she asked, wiping the spilled water from her chin.

"No fire. Literal or metaphorical." Stiles answered for them, twirling his lacrosse stick in his hands and almost dropping it numerous times. "Why do you smell fire extinguisher? Cause I don't." Addie shot Stiles a strange look but decided to ignore his weird behavior.

"Hey Scott, I heard you made first line. Congrats." Addie grinned holding her hand out for a high five, which Scott returned enthusiastically.

"Yes, we're all very proud." Stiles placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and pretended to wipe away a tear. Addie laughed and Scott shoved his friend off.

"Have you spoken to Allison?" Addie asked as they walked down the deserted after school hall towards the entrance. Of course she'd spoken to Allison numerous times that day, but the last she'd checked he hadn't apologized for Friday night's debacle.

"Yep. She gave me another chance." He grinned and the puppy dog look returned to his face, before souring quickly.

"What's up?" she asked. He got his second chance, the one he'd been so desperate for. She had text messages to prove how much he wanted it. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Hey Addie, have you ever met Allison's parents?" Stiles asked curiously. At the mention of Mr and Mrs Argent Scott audibly winced, his face contorting into a combination of panic and worry.

"Yeah, a couple times." Addie told them as she spun her car keys round her index finger. "Her dad is great, and her mom can be a bit intimidating, but I think she's just really protective. She was asking me about you the other day."

"W-what? Her mom was asking about me? Me? Not her dad?" Scott's eyes went wide and he audibly gulped. His panic stricken face turned to Stiles who's eyes were equally as wide and his jaw was slack.

"Um, yeah. I wouldn't worry about it though, you and Allison have technically only been on half a date so you shouldn't be panicking over her parents just yet." Addie patted him on the shoulder reassuringly as they stepped into the parking lot.

"What was her mom asking?" Stiles asked, his hands twitching by his face.

"Typical mom stuff, I guess." Addie shrugged, noticing when none of the tenseness left Scott's body. "Look, she was just asking if you were a nice guy, and I said that you were. Maybe I should of told her how weird you could get as well." she teased.

"Sorry. Thanks, for sticking up for me." Scott gave a smile before taking off towards his bike. Stiles followed Addie to where they were parked beside one another.

"Is everything alright with him?" Addie asked as she threw her bag onto the passenger seat and looked over at Stiles across the top of her car.

"He's, uh, just got a lot on his plate right now." Stiles nodded. "He actually body slammed Jackson in practice today, I think he might of done some damage to his shoulder."

"Please, if I know anything about Whittemore he probably done more damage to his ego than anything else." Addie snorted, but mentally made a note to call Lydia when she got a chance.

"Very true. Hey, was everything okay this morning? When you got called out of class?" Stiles asked, leaning against his jeep.

"Oh yeah. Completely fine, it was nothing." Addie thought to the pamphlet sitting in her locker. She hadn't come to any sort of decision yet.

Stiles nodded in reply. "You said your dad gets home today, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. I should probably get going. See you later." Addie held her hand up in a wave as she climbed into her car and made her way home.

When she pulled up to the large, two story, Victorian house she found two cars in the driveway, slightly odd seeing as normally her's was the only one there. The sleek, silver business car showed that her dad was in fact home and the large family car let her know that her sister was at the house also.

As soon as she opened the door she heard her father's bellowing laugh carrying all the way from the kitchen, making a smile form on her lips. Dropping her bag and kicking off her Nike running shoes, she made her way across the house to find Michael and Julia team cooking at the stove while her dad sat at the breakfast bar with Sophie on his knee.

"There she is!" he exclaimed, letting Sophie down gently and striding towards where she stood in the door frame. "How're you doing, Six?" Addie rolled her eyes at her dad's nickname for her but couldn't help grinning as he engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Starving." she said honestly, sniffing the delicious air wafting from the pots on the stove. Her dad chuckled and peered over one of the pots with steam billowing out of it, Sophie giggled wildly when his glasses steamed up instantly. Addie chuckled as well as she and Sophie began to set the dinner table as instructed by Michael. Addie had inherited her fathers eyes, so while she got the gray doe eyes that were almost too large for her face, she also got his sucky vision, but instead of the frames she kept in her room she opted for contact lenses.

"Atta' girl. We'll need to load you up on carbs, help improve your times." He pointed at her with a wooden spoon, which he then tried to dip into Michael's pasta sauce unsuccessfully. Addie's dad was almost as invested and competitive with her running as she was herself.

"No, I don't think so. We've got dress fittings soon, wouldn't want her to burst out of her bridesmaids dress now." Julia moved the pot out from under his nose, switching off the ring and giving him the eye.

The five family members worked in perfect synchronization and soon enough they were gathered around the table as one. After many months of practice they seemed to finally be used to setting the table for five instead of six. During the first couple of family dinners after Lorraine Weaving's passing there were many loaded and uncomfortable silences when they realised that they had set an extra place at the table, or when they were shouting orders around the kitchen and someone would call, 'Mom can you get the orange juice?'

Sophie sat at Addie's side as always, she refused to be seated anywhere else, and giggled every time she slurped her spaghetti. Julia, who was eating for two, gulped hers down before anyone had made a sizable dent and was on to her second helping. Her dad and Michael spoke business for a while until Julia made her annoyance clear. "No business talk at the dinner table," she scolded them. Addie laughed into her plate at her sister's words. She sounded so much like their mother.

"So, how's school been? How are the track team doing this year?" her father changed the topic. After swallowing the mouthful she'd been chewing, Addie went on to tell her dad of her classes and how the track team was shaping up pretty well this year, even telling him of the suicide competition she'd had with the lacrosse team. This caused him to spray out the water he'd been drinking as he laughed loudly. "That's my girl." He held his hand up for a high five. Addie had inherited her competitive nature from her father as well.

She told him that she'd had a party at the house that weekend and as Addie expected he didn't react. All he did was chuckle, 'Took you and Lydia that long, huh?' before returning to his food.

"Hey, did you two know that Derek Hale was back in town?" Addie remembered to ask Julia and Michael as they were finishing up their meals. Both had been in Derek's class when in school.

Julia frowned and her eyebrows knitted together, "Never expected him to come back." Michael commented, "Not after that fire."

"Neither did I." Julia mused, before shrugging and attempting to clear the table. She was quickly waved off by Addie and Michael who told her to sit down while they done it.

Putting the dishes by the sink, Michael filled the sink while Addie grabbed a dish towel. "Wouldn't of thought a guy like Derek would have any reason to come back to town," he said and Addie made a sound of agreement as she absentmindedly began drying the dishes.

How long had he been back in town? Long enough to make friends with Scott apparently.

_- A Moment of Impact -_

**_I know you're probably tired of me saying thank you after every chapter but honestly I am so overwhelmed by the positive response I've received whether that's through REVIEWS, FAVOURITES or FOLLOWS! Honestly thankyou so much!_**

**_I'd like to thank one particular reviewer, Anna.B, who left a very long and indepth review which I couldn't reply to. Thankyou so much! _**

**_Once again, let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see! _**

**_I'd love to talk to some of you readers on tumblr! Message me at StilinskiLaheyHale or even just come look at the graphics i post to tie in with this story! Also PM me with questions, ideas or if you just want to chat! I enjoy human contact!_**

**_Outfit posted on Polyvore!_**

**_See ya next Friday!_**

**_Em x_**


	12. Chapter 12

Beacon Hills was a small town, and in small towns high school sport was about as exciting as things got. So on Friday, the day before the first match of the lacrosse season, it wasn't just the high school that was buzzing with excitement. It was the entire town.

Addie wished she could say she wasn't one to get swept away with the pre-game school spirit, but the 'Go Cyclones!' badge she wore upon her bright yellow blazer proved the contrary. She had just left Art class, where she had painted a Cyclones banner at the request of Mrs Murilo while Lydia created her own Jackson-specific poster, when she skipped down the stairs on her way to her locker. She watched as her classmates walked down the halls with an added bounce in their steps, high-fiving each other with the occasional 'Go Cyclones!' yell with the inevitable whoops coming after. Despite the prospect of Jackson possibly not playing in the game due to his injury, everyone was in high spirits.

She spotted Allison and Scott talking by the stairwell and made her way over to join them.

"Well, hello there fellow Cyclones. What's going on?" Addie grinned.

"Tomorrow after the game, we're all going out." Allison bumped Addie with her hip playfully. "The three of us, Lydia and Jackson." Addie nodded then a sly smile appeared on Allison's mouth, "You should ask Stiles too."

"Will do." Addie said discreetly rolling her eyes at Allison, she still believed that there was more to Addie's friendship with Stiles than she let on. "I'll see if Danny is free as well."

"Well I gotta go to History. I'll see you both later." Allison gave Scott the same love struck smile that he gave her every minute of the day, before she took off. Scott and Addie, who both had Calculus, made a quick trip to Addie's locker before walking towards the classroom.

"So are you excited for the game tomorrow?" Addie looked up at his face as they continued down the hall. "Never know which way it's gonna go."

"You have no idea." Scott groaned as he took his seat a row away from her's. Addie shrugged it off as she took her seat beside Stiles, who was drumming away on the desk.

"I have so much school spirit right now I'm actually sickening myself." Addie dropped her book with a thud onto the desk and turned towards Stiles.

"Do you want me to find you some pompoms?" Stiles laughed as he raised his gangly arms in what she thought was some weird attempt at a cheer.

"Would I get to see you do that cheer again with real pompoms if I say yes?" she asked stifling a laugh that threatened to burst from her mouth.

"Not a chance." he retorted.

"I'm incredibly disappointed." Addie feigned a sad look causing him to roll his eyes. "Anyway, a few of us are going out after tomorrow's game. Are you interested?"

"Hell yeah I am." Stiles said excitedly, "Who's going?"

"Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson." she listed off the names. Stiles' mouth parted and his eyebrow raised slightly of it's own accord and Addie realised that the way she'd paired the name's up almost made it sound like some sort of triple date, causing her to hastily add on, "I'll probably ask Danny as well."

"Oh, yeah. Cool. Count Stiles in. I mean me. Count me in. I didn't mean to talk about myself in the third person. That was really douchey." Stiles rambled, his cheeks slightly red in color.

"Addie thinks so too." Addie chuckled, her attention going to the teacher who was now calling for attention.

_- A Moment of Impact -_

When Addie arrived home after school on Friday she couldn't find her dad anywhere in the house. That could only mean one thing. He was leaving for work again. Soon. Five days, Addie mentally counted, five days he'd been home and he was already getting set to leave again. She'd spent as much time as she could with her dad over those five days, but it still felt too soon for him to be leaving again.

Addie pulled her leather, messenger bag off of her shoulder and kicked off her black, ankle boots. She wandered through her house until she reached the slightly ajar door of her father's office. Giving two soft knocks she opened the door further and took a step inside.

"Hey Six, how's it going?" her Dad asked from where he sat behind his desk. It was hard to believe that the chair he sat so stoically in was the same one that Stiles had been spinning round and round in laughing loudly and manically just seven days ago. She smiled slightly at the memory but it was forgotten when she spotted the open file on his desk.

"New case?" she nodded her head towards the file as she took a seat across from him, her feet tucked underneath her.

"Afraid so kiddo," he ran a hand through his graying hair and adjusted his glasses. It was in that moment that it struck Addie how much her father had aged since her mothers death. It was subtle differences, not any one thing. It was more than just the crows feet at the corners of his eyes or the salt and pepper hair he now sported. However this was a better tiredness than the tiredness that he'd shown before he went back to work. Robert Weaving's wife had died in January, forcing him to take a leave of absence from his job which involved a hefty amount of travel. During this absence Addie noticed how her dad was only going through the motions, not really taking an active role within the family who were desperately trying to piece themselves back together. His moping around the house had Addie constantly on edge, until her sixteenth birthday when they both sat down and discussed his return to work frankly and honestly. She knew that in order for her father to heal properly he needed to delve head first into the work he loved.

His business trips never lasted over three weeks, and Addie could visibly see the tremendous effects going back to work had on him immediately. His laugh was back. The laugh that carried through rooms and across restaurants or grocery stores. That's why she had no problem whatsoever when she was left alone in the Weaving family home.

"I fly out to Chicago early tomorrow morning." he said and Addie nodded. "I'm sorry I'm going to miss the game, I know you were really excited."

"Don't worry about it." Addie shrugged him off, getting to her feet and heading towards the door. "It's just lacrosse. If it was a track meet it'd be a different story though," she laughed it off, making him laugh in turn. "I was gonna head out for a run, do you want to have dinner first?"

Addie's dad nodded and got out of his chair. Once he reached the door he slung an arm around her shoulder and they walked together into the kitchen. Neither of them were capable of making anything in the kitchen that wouldn't set off the alarm. In the end, they decided to exploit Addie's knack for making breakfast foods and she set to making a batch of pancakes, while her dad chatted away with her.

She mentioned the summer course that Mrs Murilo had wanted her to consider applying to. As expected he wasn't particularly impressed, but she'd known that before she'd said anything. Her father was a very practical man, so he didn't see why an art course was something she'd be interested in, it was a hobby and nothing more in his eyes. Her mother, while a doctor, was much more creative and open minded, which is why Addie had shown all of her drawings or paintings to only her.

Addie took her insulin, ate her dinner, grazed really, and left her dad to do the dishes while she went upstairs to get changed at six. Peering through her curtains she saw that it was already beginning to darken outside. So she consciously pulled out her brightest running shorts, fluorescent pink and orange, along with her pink Nikes. She was pulling the black, Lycra tank top over her head when her phone began to sing from the other side of her room. She saw Lydia's name pop up on the screen along with a picture of the two taken that summer. Sighing, Addie sat down at the foot of her bed as she answered the call, knowing that her run would have to wait until Lydia was finished.

Lydia was at the hospital with Jackson, trying to persuade him into getting a short of cortisone. It was the only way he'd play in the game tomorrow, but Addie couldn't help but sympathize with him. No athlete wanted to rely on an injection to make it through. Lydia babbled on for a while and Addie only gave her input where necessary.

"So, is Daddy Weaving coming to the game tomorrow?" Lydia asked while Addie lay back inspecting the ceiling of her room.

"Nope." she said popping the 'p'. She went on to explain how her dad was upset that he was missing the kick off to the season, but that he had to fly out to Chicago early Saturday morning.

"I'm sorry Ads, that sucks. Hey, hold on, your friend Miles is in front of me." Lydia said before the line went quiet.

"Stiles." Addie corrected her, even though she knew that her friend wouldn't be listening. Sitting up Addie strained her ear to see if she could hear any of their conversation. Nothing.

"I'm back." Lydia said, her tone annoyed at being disturbed, "What were you saying?"

"What was Stiles saying?" Addie asked, whatever she'd been saying before was forgotten.

"Oh, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. He mentioned your name once or twice but who cares." Addie could almost hear the shrug in Lydia's voice. "Wait, that's Jackson done. I'll call you later, okay? Bye." Lydia hung up and with that, she was gone. Addie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friend. She knew how Lydia could be sometimes, not exactly accepting of those outwith her group of friends. But Addie had known Lydia since the sandbox and knew that there was much more to her than other people believed. They'd been through all of their ups and downs together as a package deal. Lydia had cried alongside Addie at her mothers funeral and Addie had been at Lydia's side in full support mode when her parents divorced. Many people at their school thought of Addie and Lydia's friendship as shallow or superficial. They obviously didn't know what they were talking about.

It was at eight o'clock that Addie eventually managed to get out of the door for her run. At the end of her driveway she plugged in her earphones, put on her running playlist, pulled her blond hair into a messy ponytail and done a few necessary stretches before taking off.

It was always the same when Addie ran. Nothing else mattered. She didn't think. She didn't over analyze. She ran. Her feet pounded against the ground at a steady pace and her heart rate raced while her breathing settled.

Without her brain knowing what it was doing, Addie's feet automatically took her where they frequently did. Only seven miles away from Addie's house, the twisty road bordering the woods is where the spot was. The spot her mother had died.

Addie slowed down as she reached her destination. She knew she was there because the wave of emotion almost felt physical. Like she'd run straight into a brick wall or taken a punch to the gut. Addie's breath came loud and fast as she came to a rest by the oak tree. It began to rain lightly and even though Addie hadn't brought a hoodie or a jacket, she didn't mind. She was far too concentrated on the gut feeling she always got when she visited the crash site. _Something's not right._

It wasn't a feeling Addie could explain, it was just an overwhelming state of wrongness. It was gut wrenching and in the pit of her stomach Addie knew that something was not right here. She inspected the tree which the police found her mother's car wrapped around. If she looked close enough Addie could see traces of the car's red paint on the trees bark.

She didn't know how long she'd been there at the roadside, but her playlist had ended and the rain had gotten much heavier, now bouncing loudly off of the ground. Addie's running clothes were soaked right through, clinging to her and stray pieces of her hair that had escaped her ponytail were now plastered against her face. There were also a few tears that had fallen from her eyes, but they were indistinguishable from the raindrops against her face.

Addie never noticed any of this though. No, she was glued to the spot by the overwhelming feeling that was pulling at her insides. No matter how many times Addie tried to convince herself that her mother's death had been caused by an aneurism erupting, she knew deep down there was more to the story.

For however long she'd been standing there by the roadside, nobody had passed. Until now. Addie heard the rumbling of a car engine coming from the opposite direction she'd come. This car was coming from the preserve. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw bright headlights heading in her direction but she didn't move to look towards it.

It wasn't until the car was only a few yards away that she managed to pull her attention from the tree and towards the familiar looking sky blue jeep. The tires screeched to a halt, sliding slightly on the wet road, and without turning off the engine, or killing the head lights, out flew Stiles.

"Addie?!" Stiles belted over the thunder which roared above them. Nearly falling over many times in the process, he scrambled out of the jeep, leaving the door wide open to reveal Scott in the passenger seat. Addie stood unmoving, her eyes following Stiles as he made his approach. "Jesus, Addie, are you okay?" Stiles reached her and putting a hand on each of her shoulders he lightly shook her. Her gray eyes snapped to meet his brown and she nodded slowly. He had nice eyes, she noted, like whiskey or honey. Despite her assurance, Stiles looked her up and down, inspecting every inch of her to make sure there was no damage, the only visible sign was that she was shivering and her teeth chattering in the rain. Hell, he was completely drenched and he'd only been out of his car for twenty seconds, he hadn't a clue as to how long she'd been out there. "Shit Addie, you're freezing. C'mon." Stiles lead Addie towards his car, rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to heat her up. He helped her into the backseat and immediately turned the heating up to full, but the jeep was old and he knew it would take a long time to work properly.

"Addie, are you okay?" Scott asked worriedly, as he watched Stiles dig out his lacrosse hoodie from under a pile of crap in his backseat. He handed it to Addie who took it with a grateful smile and pulled it over her head.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was just out for a run." Addie told them as she pulled the ends of the hoodie's too-long arms over her fists. "It wasn't raining when I left." She gave a hollow laugh.

She looked up from her hands to see Scott and Stiles both turned around in their seats, facing her with matching worried expressions.

"You do realize that the police still haven't found whoever killed that girl in the woods?" Scott said exasperatedly.

"Not yet." Stiles muttered under his breath as he started the engine. Addie didn't answer Scott as she watched the windshield wipers kick into overdrive. She managed to catch her reflection in the rear view mirror, eyes wide, her hair was plastered to her skull with rain and her skin was red raw from the cold. Just as she was about to look away her eyes connected with Stiles'. His mouth pressed into a tight line and he gave her a small smile before he looked back to the road.

Stiles pulled up in front of Scott's house and Addie watched as his best friend whispered something about making a call in the morning before jumping out and dashing through the rain towards his house.

"You wanna ride up front?" Stiles asked and Addie nodded, climbing over the console and into Scott's recently vacated seat. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she tucked them into Stiles' hoodie, which she was drowning in, trying to regain some heat. "Sooooo..." Stiles said, dragging it out for a while, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," Addie shook her head, turning to face Stiles who had the corners of his mouth turned down, "I don't want to go home just yet. Can we just hang out for a while?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes. Sure." Stiles twitched, "Have you eaten? We can go get some food?" Stiles offered, and Addie smiled to herself. She knew that Stiles was naturally an incredibly curious person, so when he didn't ask why she wasn't ready to go home yet she appreciated it but knew it wouldn't last long. She had eaten with her father earlier but looking at the clock on Stiles dashboard showed that that had been five hours ago.

"Sounds great." Addie said as Stiles drove towards the center of town and she nestled deeper into the maroon hoodie. They drove in comfortable silence for a few minutes before, as if knowing exactly what she needed, Stiles' hand reached out to turn on the radio.

A small smile tugged at Addie's lips as she recognized the melodic sound of The Cure. Track six of the CD she'd lent him. She closed her eyes and listened as her mothers favorite song filled the car. The lyrics wrapped around her almost like a tight embrace from her mother herself.

Just as Stiles was pulling into the parking lot of the only twenty-four hour fast food joint in Beacon Hills, the final chorus of the song played and Addie didn't notice as she sang along quietly. _However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you, I will always love you._

"So, you weren't kidding about being tone deaf huh?" Addie turned her head to face Stiles, and thanks to the light coming from the street light he'd parked under, she could see him let out a nervous laugh.

As if a weight had been lifted, Addie felt a slow smile spread across her features and she laughed and then continued to laugh, unable to stop. Stiles joined her, uneasily at first, confused at her rapid change in mood, then he found himself wiping tears away from under his eyes. Looking at her, he admired the way she laughed, loudly and uncaring of what anyone else thought. Something had shifted since he had found himself trapped in that elevator with Addie. She was no longer just the girl he saw from across the cafeteria, sitting with the popular crowd. She was Addie Weaving. Comic book reader. Secret artist. Overly competitive. She was his friend.

Oblivious to the spinning in Stiles' mind, Addie couldn't even remember what they were laughing at as she tried to pull herself together. "C'mon you dork. I'll race you inside." Addie elbowed Stiles before jumping out of the jeep and making a mad dash through the rain towards the restaurants entrance. Stiles rushed to follow. He always would.

- A Moment of Impact -

_**Yaaaaay! Chapter 12 is out! Finally starting to get some stuff about Addie's mother out there! Let me know what you think?**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed and especially reviewed! You guys really keep me going and make sure I keep writing, even though I am like six chapters ahead of all you readers!**_

_**As always outfits have been posted to polyvore (Link on Profile) and graphics have been posted on tumblr (StilinskiLaheyHale - Link on profile)**_

_**Come chat to me on tumblr! I don't bite and I love getting messages!**_

_**See ya next Friday!**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait, hold on. You're telling me that you have never tasted a curly fry?" With outrage evident across his face, Stiles arms flew out as he spoke to the drenched girl across from him.

Once they'd gotten inside Stiles had ordered food while Addie went to the bathroom to dry off as much as she could. Her shorts were beginning to dry and she'd wiped her bare legs with the sleeves of Stiles' hoodie in the car. There wasn't much she could do about her hair but re-tie a tighter ponytail. Walking back out she winced as her running shoes squelched on the linoleum floor.

Luckily, there weren't that many people in the diner. A couple of teenagers in a booth by the door, debating loudly about what they were doing that weekend, and the odd loner here and there.

Stiles and Addie sat facing each other in a peeling booth adjacent to the door, both with cheeseburgers and fries in front of them. The only difference was that Stiles' fries were curly while Addie's were straight.

Addie shook her head in response to Stiles' question as she took a drink from her bottle of water. "For the love of god, how have you survived this long? Never tasted the sweet heaven of curly fries? Frankly I'm appalled Miss Weaving." Stiles shook his head, and as if to prove a point threw a handful of fries into his wide mouth. Rolling her eyes, Addie reached across the table and plucked a single fry from in front of him, making his eyes go wide, "I didn't mean you could steal mine." he muttered as he reached for a drink.

"They're pretty good." Addie admitted and a triumphant smile found it's way onto Stiles' face.

"So, uh, if you don't mind, can I ask what was going on back there?" Stiles began hesitantly, his eyes on Addie, "I know you were running, but you looked kind of, um, stationary."

Addie's mouth pursed into a tight line, her gaze dropped to her food and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "That depends. How high is your tolerance for crazy?" she laughed dryly.

"Recently a lot higher than you'd expect." Stiles muttered honestly, more to himself than Addie.

Addie glanced up to see Stiles playing with his food. Sighing she sat up straight and chewed thoughtfully. Stiles watched as Addie looked through him. She opened her mouth to speak, but promptly closed it as if she wasn't quite sure of what to say just yet.

"Okay, follow up question. Where do you stand on instinct?" Addie asked seriously, abandoning the food in front of her, she rested her chin on her folded hands and focused solely on Stiles across the table.

"What like animal instincts?" Stiles' eyes flashed and he looked slightly alarmed, "Did you see something in the woods or something?"

"No," Addie shook her head, "I mean like a gut feeling. Instinct."

"Oh right. Yeah of course I mean, why would you see anything in the-" Stiles cut off his own fast-talking voice before he said anything he shouldn't. Instead he focused on her original question. "Yeah, I mean I guess I believe that your first instinct is probably right. Like ninety-nine per cent of the time I go with my gut. Why? What's up?"

Addie chewed on the inside of her lip for a few seconds, an internal debate going on in her head. She'd never really mentioned it to anyone before. She'd spoken to Lydia about it just after her mother had passed but her logical best friend wrote it off as denial. Other than that she hadn't wanted to upset her family even more by revealing her thoughts. Would Stiles really take her seriously? _Yes._

"Just hear me out, okay?" Addie began. She hesitated slightly, but then remembered the way Stiles had bundled her into his jeep without hesitation after finding her and she knew he would listen without brushing it off. "When my mom died, I, uh, I wasn't dealing so well, it's not really a time I'm very proud of. I'd been so mad at her because I thought she'd forgotten to pick me up so when I found out what had happened I refused to accept that she was gone. My entire family were up in the air, y'know? We waited for the medical examiner to explain it all and we thought that would bring some closure, and maybe for the rest of them it did but not for me." Addie's eyes were far away, she never even noticed that her hand was trembling on the table until Stiles covered it with his own, larger hand. He nodded at her, asking her to continue. "They confirmed that it was a brain aneurism left undiagnosed and everyone accepted that but I just had so many more questions. I spent a lot of time in my room doing research, I wanted to know everything I could. What if it was genetic? I looked into it and something just didn't add up. The type of aneurism she had, they don't just rupture on their own. They need a trigger. A moment of impact that sets it off. The police were saying that it was the aneurism that caused her to crash into that tree, but what if something happened_ before_ and it was crashing into the tree that set off the aneurism? I just... Something doesn't feel right and whenever I go there, where she crashed, I just get this gut feeling that there's something more to it. That _something happened._"

Addie took in a shaky breath and focused her eyes on Stiles. His face was pulled into a frown, his brows knitted together as he thought. "When you were researching, didn't you find some cases where the aneurism didn't need a trigger? Aneurism's that just ruptured for no reason at all?"

"I mean sure, it's happened but the odds are like one in fifteen million, Stiles. There's no way that's possible. I know it sounds stupid, but I _know_ that something happened, I just know." Addie sighed and reached to run a hand through her hair, before realizing she'd tied it back, instead it fell limply to her side.

"Its not stupid, Ads." Stiles assured her and the corner of Addie's mouth twitched as he used the nickname. Before Stiles could continue, an elderly lady stopped at the edge of their table on her way to the door. Apparently oblivious to there in depth discussion, she completely melted away the tense atmosphere

"I just wanted to say, that you two kids are absolutely darling. Such a lovely couple." The lady cooed, her hand gripping her cane as she glanced between Stiles and Addie with a sweet smile on her face. Stiles promptly began stuttering and falling over his words, simultaneously his face turned scarlet.

Addie just returned the lady's smile and laughed politely, her own cheeks holding a pink tinge, "Oh thank you, but we're just friends."

The gray-haired lady's eyes rested on the pairs hands, which were still clasped together atop the table and raised an eye brow. "For now dear." The lady chuckled, giving the pair a final smile and patting Addie on the shoulder before heading out the door. Stiles, who had been taking a drink at this point, proceeded to choke and then spray the liquid out at her parting words.

"Thanks Stiles, am I really that unappealing?" Addie pretended to be offended as she produced a napkin to wipe down the table. Addie watched as Stiles became even more flustered, his eyes wide as he violently shook his head. Unable to keep him in that misery she interrupted his stumbling apology attempts, "I'm just kidding- hey wait. Isn't that your dad?"

Stiles' eyebrows shot up and he followed Addie's gaze to where his father was in fact passing by the old lady, nodding his head in greeting as he approached the door of the diner. Addie watched in amusement as Stiles' eyes grew wider and darted around the diner, towards the bathrooms, the exit before he frantically scrambled to duck down so he'd be hidden from his dad. Addie rolled her eyes as she stole another curly fry and subtly watched as the town sheriff stepped into the diner and his eyes scanned the room. He almost over looked the semi-visible top of his sons head, but after a double take he shook his head and approached the table. He stood at the end of the table with his hands on his hips, glaring down at Stiles who was shielding his face with a napkin.

He sneaked a glance from behind the napkin and laughed awkwardly when his eyes met his fathers. Slowly he sat up as he spoke, "Oh, hey dad. I didn't see you there. What a coincidence, eh?"

"Oh yeah. What a coincidence that I just happened to be driving back to the station when I see my sons jeep in a parking lot. Especially when I specifically remember placing a curfew on the town for under eighteens. Coincidence." The Sheriff stared Stiles down, his face tired as if he expected nothing less from his son. Addie inwardly cringed as she remembered being told about the town curfew during seventh period chemistry, she'd completely forgotten in her haste to go for a run.

Stiles glanced at Addie as if looking for some help, but this only alerted the Sheriff to the presence of someone else. He had had his eyes so set on Stiles when he'd charged over that he hadn't even noticed the blonde girl sitting across from his son.

Stiles' dad looked towards Addie with his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open in surprise. His head tilting to the side and a look of bewilderment crossing his face when he noticed that the hoodie Addie was wearing belonged to his son. His eyes moved between Stiles and Addie until Addie eventually spoke up. "Uh, hi Sheriff Stilinski, you probably don't remember me, I'm Ad-"

"Adelaide Weaving, of course." He shook off his surprise and shook Addie's outstretched hand. Addie knew that as the Sheriff of Beacon County Stiles' dad must of come into contact with thousands of people throughout his career, so she hadn't really expected him to remember her name. He gave Addie a tight sympathetic smile and Addie dropped her gaze to her fidgeting hands as she knew he must be remembering the time she collapsed into his arms, sobbing over her lost mother. She was grateful to him though as he kindly tried cover this up, "Stiles has been talking about you nonstop recently."

"_Dad._" Stiles moaned and slouched down in his seat with red cheeks. "_Please_ stop talking." To Addie it definitely seemed as though Stiles' embarrassment was a theme of the evening. She chuckled and the Sheriff rolled his eyes, turning back to Stiles.

"Look, you're the one breaking the law right now Stiles, a little embarrassment is the least of your worries." Stiles couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and Addie smiled as she watched them continue to bicker for a good few minutes. It was obvious that the pair were closer than the average father and son. They did only have one another, Addie remembered, Stiles' mom had died a few years ago and he had no siblings. Maybe that's why she'd felt that she could talk to him about her mom. "Right, that's enough. Stiles take Adelaide home and then get your ass back to the house. I'll be damned if my own kid is breaking the curfew _I_ put in place. It was nice seeing you again Adelaide."

"You too Sheriff." Addie gave a small wave as she and Stiles cleared their table and moved towards the door. Stiles' dad clapped his shoulder as he passed.

Addie walked through the door and was holding it open for Stiles only to notice he was unmoving behind her, facing his dad with narrowed eyes. "Hey! Dad! No junk food!" Stiles called across the diner. His dad gave him a stern look and crossed his arms, he motioned for Stiles to leave and Stiles had an internal debate before huffing loudly and following Addie out into the parking lot. Pulling the sleeves of Stiles' hoodie over her hands in the cold, she shot Stiles a questioning look. "I'm watching his cholesterol."

_-__ A Moment of Impact -  
_

When they pulled up to Addie's house the trunk of her dad's car was wide open, as was the front door. The porch light was on and Addie and Stiles watched as Robert Weaving appeared, carrying a suitcase towards the car. He hoisted the case up and into the trunk before slamming it shut and clapping his hands together. It was then that he spotted the blue jeep idling by the curb. He narrowed his eyes and spotted the two teenagers watching him, identifying one as his youngest daughter. He gave a wave and strolled towards the car with his hands in his pockets and a smile upon his face.

"Looks like tonight is meet the parents night." Stiles commented with a wry smile as he rolled down the passenger side window. He had been very quiet on their journey home. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was the kind of silence which could only exist between two people who were comfortable in each others company and this made Addie admire how far her friendship with Stiles had come in the past few weeks.

Even so, Addie knew he must have been thinking about the conversation they'd been having before they were interrupted in the diner. She couldn't help but feel a little idiotic for believing that he'd believe her. He probably thought she was crazy. Addie let out a disheartened sigh and turned to face her dad who was now leaning in through the window closest to her.

"I thought you'd gotten lost for a while there, you've been gone for hours. Either that or you were losing your touch." he chuckled and Addie was about about to open her mouth to explain when she watched as he dad's eyes flickered over to Stiles and his lips pulled down at the corners, "Care to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Dad this is my friend Stiles." Addie motioned to Stiles who lifted his hand in a wave, then caught Addie off guard as he leaned across her to offer her dad his outstretched hand. Addie leaned back in her seat in surprise at Stiles' closeness. His hair was only a couple millimeters from her face and his upper body brushed against her as he stretched across her. Her lips had parted slightly and Addie couldn't take her eyes off the line of moles that trailed from his neck across his cheek. Remembering her dad was standing right there Addie managed to snap her mouth closed, pull her eyes off of Stiles' incredibly close face and ignore the blush she felt creeping up her neck. "I, uh, got caught in the rain during my run, he passed by and offered me a ride. Insisted really."

"Stiles Stilinski sir, nice to meet you." They shook hands and on the release Stiles leaned back into his own seat, Addie finally taking the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Well, I'm very grateful to you Stiles. Wouldn't want my Addie to be out in the pouring rain for so long." Addie sat in silence as she watched her father and Stiles. "You're John's kid right? Great man your dad, great man." Stiles nodded in agreement as did Addie. She knew how much the Sheriff had done for their family in those difficult days after the passing of Lorraine. "Well, I'll see you inside, Six, don't be long. Nice meeting you Stiles."

Addie and Stiles watched as he walked towards the house, closing the door behind him when he entered, but left the porch light on. "So, your dad calls you 'six', are you like his sixth favorite child or something?" Stiles joked, making Addie chuckle.

"No, there's just Julia and I. When I was in the seventh grade I was the only kid on the track team who could run a mile in under six minutes." Addie said, "I mean now I can run it in four and a half if I really try but at the time it was a big deal and my dad was really proud so it just kind of stuck." Addie shrugged. Stiles nodded and he smiled down at Addie. "He's probably waiting, and he's leaving again tomorrow so I should probably go inside. I'll see you at the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course. I'll be number twenty four, sitting on the bench." Stiles laughed and Addie frowned slightly.

"Hey, you'll get your turn." She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that made him feel like she really believed it. Believed in him.

Addie turned to leave and as she put her hand on the door handle Stiles reached out and grabbed her arm, making her turn back to face him and the thoughtful look on his face. As if he was still trying to figure out his wording. "Addie, what you were talking about earlier. I'm still thinking about it. I believe you, just leave it with me, okay?"

_- A Moment of Impact -_

**_And thats Chapter 13! I really enjoy writing Addie and i'm so glad that you guys are loving her as much as I do! Yaaaaay!_**

**_Once again thanks for all the faves/follows and especially the Reviews! I'm at 98 follows just now and I'm gonna give a shout out to the 100th follower when we reach 100! Honestly I'm so grateful and I know you must be sick and tired of hearing it every chapter but I really am!_**

**_Anyway, check out my TUMBLR and POLYVORE, links on profile!_**

**_See ya next Friday for some Lacrosse fun! Yaaaaay! I might be able to say that Stiles may be meeting a certain niece! ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

The days were growing darker quicker, signaling that summer really was ending. On the night of the first lacrosse game of the season, it was already getting dark by six. It was cold too, so when Addie hopped out of Julia's family car at Beacon Hills high she was dressed in a white blouse, green military jacket and her black leather jeans ready to brace the cold. She helped Sophie out of her car seat and took the little girls hand as they and Julia walked from the parking lot to the bleachers.

High school sports really were a town event in Beacon Hills, so the stands were filling up pretty quickly. "Hey Addie!" Addie looked up from her conversation with Julia to find Allison sitting with her dad and Lydia waving them over. Julia lead the girls over, with a hand on her swollen stomach, and they sat down, Allison introducing her father to Addie's sister and niece. Sophie, who had been talking nonstop about Allison since she'd attended dinner last week, beamed up at her and insisted on sitting between Allison and Lydia. Lydia, who had known and loved Sophie since she was born, entertained the young girl by showing her the glitter on the poster she'd made for Jackson.

"I didn't know you're dad was coming." Addie muttered under her voice to Allison.

"Well, he wasn't until he met Scott outside my house earlier." Allison fidgeted with her fingers, scanning the field which was so far empty of players, they must all still be in the changing rooms. "He hit him with his car, knocked Scott off his bike."

"Wait- What?!" Addie turned to Allison with wide eyes, "Is he alright? Is he okay to play?"

"He said he was fine." Allison shrugged, but she still looked anxious.

"Everything will be fine." Addie gave Allison's gloved hand a squeeze and got a grateful smile in return. She watched as the players from both the home team and the opposing team flooded the field, "It's game time."

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute." Lydia excused herself and walked towards the sidelines.

"Be nice!" Addie called out after her, assuming she was going to give her 'I don't date losers' pep talk to Jackson, and the rest of the team. But no she made a beeline for who Addie recognized through his helmet as Scott. She grabbed him by the shirt and Addie could only imagine the threats Lydia was churning out, she was thankful though that Allison hadn't spotted him yet, she was too caught up in conversation with her dad and Julia. Beside Scott, Addie clocked Stiles on his way to the bench. She saw him searching the crowd, looking up and down the rows of the bleachers. Addie looked around, trying to spot what he was looking for, but when she came up short she looked back to Stiles to find his eyes on her. He'd been looking for her, Addie realized and her cheeks tinged pink as she watched a smile spread across his face and he waved from where he stood. Addie flashed him a grin and a double thumbs up as she mouthed _Good Luck._ Lydia's return captured her attention and Addie raised an eyebrow in reprimand, but her redheaded friend returned the motion and smiled innocently, taking Sophie onto her knee.

When the game eventually started, it started slowly then picked up about ten minutes in. Jackson managed to score a couple of times, the entire stand cheering wildly together. The teams were pretty evenly matched though and the team dressed in white also scored a few goals.

"Which one is Scott again?" Chris Argent asked, his narrowed eyes on the field.

"Number eleven. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia spoke coldly, only increasing Allison's worry.

"Don't worry there's still plenty of time left. Things will pick up." Julia nodded reassuringly as they all kept their eyes on the field.

"Yeah we all seen Scott in practice, he was incredible." Addie noted, with knitted brows "It seems as though it's the other players that are the problem tonight."

"I hope he's okay." Allison fretted, her gloves up at her face as she fretted. Her eyes glued to the back of Scott's jersey.

Sophie, who was wedged in at Allison's side with her arm linked through hers, looked up at Allison then back to the field and shouted in her high pitched voice, "Go Scott! Woooo!" This seemed to break any tension between the group sitting on the bleachers, causing them to laugh at the grinning little girl.

"Hey, help me with this sign," Lydia instructed Allison and Addie, raising the huge 'JACKSON IS #1' poster from her feet. A fed-up looking Allison took the other side while a horror struck Addie looked to Julia who was stifling a laugh.

"Uh, I think I need to go to the bathroom." She quickly stood up and made her way down the sidelines and towards the school. On her way back, she was just about to make her way up the bleachers when she spotted number twenty-four cheering loudly on the bench. She turned back and walked towards Stiles.

Beacon Hills had just scored a goal, bringing the total to 4-5, Stiles was on his feet shrieking loudly and yelling "YEAH! That's my boy! Wooo!" Addie looked to the field and spotted that the scorer had indeed been number eleven, Scott. She was at Stiles side when he turned, looking for someone to high five, his face full of pure pride. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was Addie at his side, a grin forming on his face when she returned the high five and joined in with his cheering.

The crowd was going wild and the game started back up, Addie took a seat beside Stiles on the bench. "Are you allowed to be here?" Stiles asked, his eyes only flickering to her then back to the game, then he turned to face her fully, "Not that I'm complaining of course."

"I doubt Coach will notice." Addie chuckled motioning to where Coach Finstock was pumping his fists in celebration on the very edge of the field.

Addie sat with Stiles for what was left of the game, the pair cheering and celebrating in synchronization when the team scored. Scott finally seemed to be coming in to his own and the other players started treating him as a member of the team. He really was on fire.

"Hey did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked sitting at the other side of Stiles, who was watching the game intently while chewing on his glove. Addie was watching in shock, her jaw dropped as she watched the interactions on the field.

"It sure seems that way." Addie spoke as she followed Scott down the field towards the goal.

"Interesting. Oh, hey Weaving." Coach stood up and made his way back to the field, just in time for Scott to score yet another goal. Addie and Stiles jumped up from the bench cheering loudly for their friend.

For the last thirty seconds of the game Stiles seemed to look worried for his friend, but Scott made the final shot just before the whistle blew, bringing the score to 6-5. The entire place went wild. Addie's ears hurt as the entire field cheered loudly storming down from the stands towards the field. Stiles yelled loudly and as the two leaped from their seats he took Addie into his arms and swung her around in circles. Laughing loudly, Addie's feet touched the ground and Stiles still held on to her by her elbows. She could feel the warmth of his hands even through her jacket. A surprised Addie blinked twice, and they grinned at each other. Oblivious to the crowd storming the field around them, Stiles reached up and tucked a stray blond strand behind her ears, causing a heat to rise up Addie's neck.

"We won!" yelled a little voice and Addie and Stiles sprung apart. Addie turned to look down at a very excited Sophie. "We won Addie! Wooooo!"

"We sure did, monkey." Addie crouched down so she was at eye level with her niece and tugged lightly at the pompoms hanging from her maroon wooly hat. "Would you like to meet my friend?" Addie asked, causing Sophie to nod shyly. Sophie had never been shy meeting Allison or any other of Addie's friends, she wondered if it was the fact that Stiles was male that had the four year old blushing. She looked up at Stiles who was smiling down at the interaction between the pair, he knelt down and held out his hand for Sophie much smaller one. "Sophie this is my friend Stiles. Stiles this is my adorable little niece Sophie."

"Little? She doesn't look so little to me." Stiles pretended to measure Sophie, "It's nice to meet you Sophie, I'm Stiles."

"Stiles is a funny name." Sophie giggled, grinning at Stiles so that her missing front tooth showed.

"You think Stiles is a funny name? Wait til you hear my surname." Addie watched as the pair spoke, noting how well Stiles was with her niece. On the single occasion, Jackson had been in the same room as Sophie he had looked the girl up and down before ignoring her for the entire time. Stiles pulled a face and looked both ways as if to make sure nobody was listening, he then leaned in and whispered, "Stiles. Stilinski."

Sophie's threw her head back and laughed loudly. Stiles looked at Addie, both grinning at the younger girl. "What are you laughing at baby girl?" Julia asked as she came to stand by the group of three.

"Stiles is so funny mommy." Sophie smiled as she put her hand in her moms.

Addie and Stiles stood back up to their full heights and Addie introduced him to her sister, "Ah yes. We spoke on the phone if I remember." Julia recalled and Stiles nodded. When Julia had phoned during the start of the year party as she promised she would, Addie had been in her dad's study with Stiles. She'd put Stiles on the phone for him to further put her sister at ease. "Well, we're leaving now, are you sure you don't need a ride home?"

"Yeah, a group of us are gonna hang out so I'll get a ride. See you later." They said they're goodbyes and Julia and Sophie traipsed off towards the parking lot.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Stiles asked with excitement as they walked towards the school.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could all get some takeout and rent a movie to watch over at my place." Addie offered.

"Sounds good. What kind of-" Stiles cut himself off as he spotted his dad in the crowd of people leaving, "Hold on I'll be back in a minute. Just stay here. Don't move." Addie watched as Stiles jogged over to say goodbye. She stood where she was, watching as Stiles and his dad spoke. The Sheriff looked over Stiles' shoulder towards her. She waved over at them, Stiles then followed his fathers gaze and the pair waved at her in sync. Two minutes later the Sheriff clapped Stiles on the shoulder and must of said something embarrassing because she could hear Stiles' groan and his father's chuckle from where she stood. He gave Addie a final wave before taking off while Stiles stalked back to her with his hands in his pockets and red cheeks. "Let's go find the others. Did you see where Scott went?"

"Yeah, he ran into the locker room straight after the whistle." Addie answered making Stiles frown, "Allison went straight after him though so I'd knock before I went in if I were you." she chuckled.

_- A Moment of Impact - _

Addie was waiting outside the boys locker room with a flushed looking Allison and impatient Lydia. While they waited on the male half of their group, Lydia and Addie had rounded on Allison demanding details of her and Scott's first kiss. Allison couldn't help the smile that crept over her features as she told the girls everything.

When everyone was gathered Addie brought up her plan of food and a movie and everyone agreed. "Okay so, Jackson and I will go rent a movie from the store, Allison and Scott can pick up the food and Addie you take Miles-"

"Stiles." Addie corrected Lydia for what felt like the hundredth time in the past week.

"Whatever. You go back to yours and set up the TV." Lydia gave everyone their roles, Allison and Scott were barely paying attention, giving each other gooey eyes instead while Jackson looked highly unamused at the whole situation.

"Uh, I don't think so Lydia. No way in hell am I watching the Notebook again." Addie scoffed, getting a grateful look from Jackson. There were only two things Jackson and Addie had in common. A mutual love of their respective sports and a mutual hatred of Lydia's go-to movie. "Allison and Scott can pick up the movie, Stiles and I can get the food and you can go back to mine."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but agreed to the plan and they all split off into their different directions. Addie hoisted herself into Stiles now very familiar jeep and they set off in the direction of the fast food joint they'd ate in last night. "Have I ever told you how much I like your jeep?" Addie asked as she took in the distinct smell of mint gum, curly fries and gas.

"She's a pile of junk but she's my pile of junk. I'm glad you can admire her beauty unlike Scott." Stiles stroked the steering wheel in a loving manner and Addie got the impression that he loved that car more than himself.

They opted for the drive-thru, Stiles ordering enough food for a small army, then more for everyone else. They were just about to drive away when Addie called out an addition to the order. "Add on an extra order of curly fries!" Addie called to the person taking their order and Stiles looked at her triumphantly before driving on, "What can I say you've given me a taste for them."

They were the last to return to Addie's house, walking through the door with bags of food and a shake each. Scott and Allison had managed to choose well, a Marvel movie with something for everyone. Addie's phone beeped from her pocket and as her hands were full of food to take into the living room where the others were, she asked Stiles to reach into her pants pocket and read it out to her. He looked at her with wide eyes before wetting his lips and carefully reaching into the pocket to produce the phone. "It's Danny, he said sorry to cancel but he's going out with Jake."

Addie sighed and rolling her eyes as she clicked her tongue, "Typical Danny. He's never going to get over him if he keeps crawling back. Oh well, looks like it's just the six of us." Addie smiled at Stiles before heading to join the others. Stiles stood glued to the spot for a minute, before reaching up to flatten what hair he had and check out his appearance in the mirrored surface of the oven. He didn't know what made him so anxious, he'd hung out alone with Addie plenty of times there was nothing different about being in a group. _A group of couples_, a little voice whispered. He checked himself over once more before following after her.

In the living room everyone had spread out. Lydia was almost sitting on top of Jackson, who was shooting looks over at Scott. Scott never noticed anything though as he only had eyes for Allison, they sat on the other large sofa they're hands playfully intertwined. Addie was crouched in front of the TV waiting on Stiles to sit down to press play on the DVD. She'd shed the military jacket and was left in a loose fitting white blouse. Stiles deliberated where to sit for a couple of seconds before spotting Addie's chocolate shake sitting beside the large sofa Scott and Allison were on and he took a seat at the other side. After beginning the movie, Addie dimmed the lights before taking the seat beside Stiles.

He'd never been so aware of someone in his life. He could feel every shift of her weight or every time she brought her straw to her full lips. It was as if they're were electrical currents passing between them that only he could feel as she sat by his side. "Have you read any of the comics?" she whispered as the trailers ended and the movie began, tossing a curly fry into her mouth. She tucked her leather clad legs underneath her and her side brushed against Stiles every so often while they whispered under their breath comparing the movie to it's source material for the entire film.

_- A Moment of Impact - _

**_I have literally just finished writing Chapter 18 this very second, god you people have no idea the bombshell I just dropped! PM or tumblr message me if you have any guesses but i really don't think anyone will get it! There is a ever so tiny clue (miniscule really) in Chapter 5 if you need a hint!_**

**_Anywaaaaaay, Chapter 14 is out! Thankyou to everone who has Followed or Favorited! WE REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS!, Actually we smashed past and we're at like 110 or something! I'm honestly so grateful for all of the support, it's absoloutely incredible! Shoutout to TheAbsentMindedRecluse for being follower number 100! Yaaaaay!_**

**_Last note (2nd actually, oops!) Please leave a review and let me know what you lovely lot are thinking about the story so far! Enjoyed anything in particular? Looking forward to any specific episode scene? Anything you're desperate to see? LET ME KNOW! Any questions? Story or otherwise? HIT ME UP! I like human contact, well sometimes._**

**_Last note, (FOR REAL THIS TIME), Come check out my tumblr (StilinskiLaheyHale) and my Polyvore (WhistleForTheChoir) for graphics and tie-ins of our loveable duo, Addie and Stiles. _**


	15. Chapter 15

The period before lunch Addie had gym class. She'd worked up an impressive appetite after swimming laps in the pool and after toweling off her hair alongside Allison, she was eager to get to get some food. Walking out of the locker rooms, Allison continued on towards the cafeteria while Addie made her usual quick trip to the nurses office.

Only one of the two beds were occupied. The girl was curled into itself, facing the wall, the only identifiable feature being the blond, messy hair, only a little darker than Addie's own.

"Hey Erica, how are you doing?" Addie asked apprehensively as she closed the door behind her, moving towards the cabinet her insulin and blood-sugar level monitor was kept in.

She met Erica Reyes frequently in the nurses office. Erica was severely epileptic, meaning she took seizures every so often. Seizures that were actually quite frightening to watch, Addie couldn't begin to imagine how it must feel for Erica having to expreience them. All of her friends had ditched her after she'd had her first few seizures, making Erica a social pariah within the school. Addie tried to go out of her way to be friendly towards her, talking while they were in the nurses office, smiling across the hall. The one time Addie and Erica had spoken outside of the room, Lydia had dragged Addie off completely oblivious to Erica's presence. Erica never approached Addie outside of the nurses room again.

"Nurse Shane told me to lay down while she went to the office. I had another seizure in Spanish class and everyone laughed." Erica spoke quietly from her position on the bed, not turning as Addie injected her own insulin and made to dispose of the syringe.

"I'm really sorry, you know it's not always going to be like this Erica." Addie sighed sympathetically, "Is there anything I can do? People are so stupid and they can be cruel."

"Like you'd know anything about that." Erica scoffed loudly and Addie was legitimately surprised at her scathing tone.

"Erica I-" Addie began, but she was cut off as Erica got up from the bed and faced her. She'd been crying.

"I'm sorry Addie, but you just don't understand. I'd like to be left alone please." Erica sniffed and drew the curtain around the bed, effectively shutting Addie out. Addie frowned and reached forward to pull the curtain back, but then thought better of it. She reluctantly respected Erica's wishes and retreated out of the office, wringing her hands as she walked towards the cafeteria. She wished there was something she could of done to help her. She'd think of something she could do.

A tray of food in hand, Addie made in the direction of her usual table, only to find that it was inhabited by freshman and not Lydia or Allison. The corners of her lips pulled down and she scanned the room looking for her friends. When she eventually spotted them they were sitting at a table on the other side of the room. One normally occupied by Scott and Stiles.

Shrugging to herself, Addie made her way over to the group her mind still on Erica. Addie took the last remaining seat beside Stiles and began picking at the chicken strippers in front of her. She was only dragged out of her own thoughts when a hand clasped her elbow. "Addie, are you okay?" Stiles asked into her ear.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you talking about?" She addressed the table, shaking her thoughts off.

"We found out who that guy from the bus was." Scott said grimly. Addie had been running late that morning, she hadn't seen the gory site out the back area of the school where a wild animal had come out of Beacon Hills' surrounding woods and attacked a man in one of the yellow school buses. The first she'd heard of it had been in English class where they'd been informed classes would be going ahead as normal. She'd asked Stiles in front of her and he'd filled her in, skipping the gory details. Not that it helped when someone had spotted something out of the classroom window and Addie was forced to see the body being transported first hand. She stood in front of the window with a hand clasped firmly across her mouth. Stiles had come to stand directly behind her and tenderly placed a hand on each of her shoulders. Addie took great comfort in him and feeling safe she leaned back into his warm chest as she tried but failed to take her eyes off the gruesome site.

"No more depressing talk!" Lydia instructed, turning to Addie with Jackson's hand in her own, she told her of their plans. "We made plans to go bowling tonight. The four of us." Lydia indicated herself, Jackson, Scott and Allison.

Addie knew that Allison and Scott had been planning their date, she didn't know that they planned on making it a group date with Lydia and Jackson. Upon looking at Scott and Allison's faces, Addie realized they hadn't planned on it at all. "Why don't you and Stiles come with?" Allison asked, her face holding a little desperation. While she'd warmed up to Lydia considerably, it was obvious that she didn't want her and Scott to be alone with the other couple. Addie and Stiles simultaneously opened their mouths to speak, but were spoken over.

"No. No way. I'm not bowling with Addie again. Not a chance in hell." Jackson spoke up, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. Addie rolled her eyes as she continued to eat. Allison, Scott and Stiles all looked confused but Danny was chuckling into his drink and Lydia was staring Jackson out, however her lips contained the smallest traces of a smug smile.

"It was just a pen Jackson for god's sake." Addie said defensively.

"It was a fountain pen Addie. It cut open my eyebrow and it could of left a scar." Jackson said defiantly, mouth set in a scowl.

"You're so over dramatic." Addie rolled here eyes again. Seeing the confused faces of the three who hadn't been there she explained briefly. "We went bowling and I might of gotten a little too competitive. Pens were thrown, Jackson's were hit. Nothing life threatening. Nobody died."

Stiles and Scott erupted into laughter, making Addie smile into herself, sharing a look with Stiles he sent an approving wink as he grinned. "Fine whatever. Addie can come but she can't play." Lydia reasoned.

"Addie and I can hang out in the arcade." Stiles offered, taking a swig of his drink. Addie hadn't thought Stiles would of wanted to go on the group outing. He enjoyed Jackson and Lydia's company about as much as Addie enjoyed Chemistry class so she'd been internally thinking of reasons for them to pull out. He shrugged, "I'm not that good a bowler anyway."

"You're a great bow-" Scott started but a thump under the table quickly silenced him, along with a pointed look from Stiles that Addie missed.

Addie smiled at Stiles gratefully and stole a fry from his plate with a wink. "Thanks, it'll be fun I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." he swatted away her hand as she reached to his tray once more.

"Whatever. As long as McCall brings half the game he swears he has then it should at least be interesting." Jackson said.

Addie heard Stiles wince quietly by her side and she looked on as he shot a worried glance towards Scott. When they were leaving the lunch room and heading for their next class, Calculus, Addie caught up to Scott and Stiles as they walked down the hall. "So you're not that great of a bowler are you?" she asked.

"I suck. I really suck." Scott admitted, groaning as he hit himself in the head with the thick textbook. "What am I going to do? Allison is going to think I'm a complete loser."

"Not a complete loser. A loser maybe, but not a complete loser." Stiles offered.

"Not helping." Addie told him, elbowing him in the ribs before turning back to Scott, "Just aim straight. Oh, and don't put up the bumpers, Jackson see's it as a sign of weakness. You'll be fine and Allison will probably find it cute that you tried to impress her. Just don't suck too much."

Scott groaned even louder as they reached the boys' lockers. Addie had to admit she felt bad for the besotted boy. Leaning against the row while they searched through identically messy lockers, Addie was reminded of the question she had for Stiles.

"So what are you doing Friday night?" she asked.

"Me? Friday night? As in tomorrow?" he spluttered, when she nodded he continued, "Uh, nothing nothing at all. Free as a bird I am." He looked slightly confused at his own words and he heard Scott cover a laugh with a cough at his side. "Why?"

"Well, I have to do this thing and I was wondering if you wanted to help me out? Wanna come with?" she asked.

"Sure, yeah. What is it?" he asked, "I mean if you're hiding a body or something I'm totally down I just need some notice."

"No bodies, Scouts honor." She gave a mock salute. Addie pulled a pen out of her bag and tugged the lid off with her teeth, grabbing Stiles' hand she began writing on his warm palm. "Come to this address around seven, it'll be fun. I promise," she reiterated her earlier statement before heading to her own locker.

She didn't see as Stiles stared down at his palm for the next two minutes unblinking before looking up at a grinning Scott who had a knowing look in his eyes. "Shut up." Stiles muttered before closing his locker and making for class.

- A Moment of Impact -

_**And there we have Chapter 15! A bit of a filler chapter i know, but its getting everything put into place for the next chapter, which is actually my favourite chapter i've written :) Anyway, I finished writing Chapter 19 last night and there's still a bit left to go, so i have no clue how many chapters this story will have on completion!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for all the faves/follows and reviews as always! Reviews are always greatly appreciated :)**_

_**As always chech me out on tumblr and polyvore for tie ins :) **_

_**Wandering Lust - I haven't read that actually! But it sounds awesome, definetely something I'd want to read, could you PM me the author's name so i can look it up?**_

_**See ya next Friday!**_

_**xxx**_


	16. Chapter 16

That night as Stiles drove to the boundaries of Beacon Hills to pick up Addie he formulated his plan. In his head he went over the details over and over again, every last detail in place, well almost. With fidgety hands he shut the door of the jeep behind him and when he reached Addie's door he ensured the driveway was empty, save for Addie own white car, before knocking loudly.

Addie answered the door flustered with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "Two minutes." she said around the toothbrush, the sound distorted and Stiles nodded with a chuckle. Addie disappeared into the large house, returning two minutes later wiping stray toothpaste from the corners of her mouth while simultaneously stuffing what looked like a plastic box into her black shoulder bag. "Sorry, I was over at my sister's for dinner and Michael made this garlic pasta dish, I thought I'd save you the stench." Addie laughed as she sat on the bottom stair of the staircase to pull on her ankle boots. She caught his gaze on her bag, "Insulin kit," she explained as she stood up and swung the bag over her shoulder. "Just in case we eat."

"Yeah of course. Smart thinking. Do you take one everywhere?" he asked, his eyes and ears trying to determine if anyone else was in the house.

"Pretty much. Ready to go?" she asked, standing in front of him she smiled up at Stiles.

"Yeah, let's go." Stiles clapped his hands together and they walked through the door, Addie fishing out her keys to lock the door behind her. "You look good by the way. Really good. Great actually. Not that you don't always but, uh... What I'm trying, and failing, to say is that you look very nice." He clamped his mouth shut, afraid anything else would come tumbling out making him look like an even bigger tool.

"You're good for a girls ego Stiles, I think I might keep you around," she grinned, linking her arm with his as they walked towards the jeep. Addie had rushed through her dinner with Julia, Michael and Sophie, getting home only ten minutes before Stiles had knocked on her door. She'd quickly changed out of the clothes she'd wore to school that day, instead she opted for a plain black skater skirt paired with a black and white striped scoop neck t-shirt, slightly cropped so that a thin band of flesh was visible. The same band of skin that Stiles had gulped upon first seeing when she'd opened the door. He'd had to work to keep his eyes from lingering on the pale skin as she moved effortlessly around the foyer of her house. Even as they got into the jeep and sat side by side, Stiles still felt a heat rising up his neck when he thought of running his thumb along the exposed flesh. Paired with her bare legs poking out of the skirt, he felt like he might go into cardiac arrest."I like you're flannel. It's my favorite one I've seen you wear." she said as she reached to tug on the blue material covering his arms.

Stiles managed to pull his head out of the gutter and back into his plan of action. "So, you're dad's away back to work?" he asked as casually as he could.

"Yeah, Chicago this time," she answered, inspecting a gaming magazine she'd found lying on the floor of the jeep. "Back in a couple weeks I'm guessing."

"So you don't have a curfew or someone waiting at home for you or anything?" he asked glancing between the road and the girl in the passenger seat.

"Nope." she replied, popping the 'p' as she flicked to another page. Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he reached an intersection. Taking the road to the left, Addie glanced up from the reading material and frowned. "Hey, you took a wrong turn. Bowling alley's to the right."

"We're not going bowling Ads." Stiles explained, eyes on the road.

"Um, we aren't?" she sounded confused, putting Stiles magazine down and swiveling in her seat to face him. "What's going on?"

"The other week, you told me all that stuff about your mom." Stiles stated, Addie frowned, even more confused than before. What did her mom have to do with going bowling? "I told you I believed you, and I did, and I also asked you to leave it with me. I done a little bit of research, it's kinda my specialty, and well, let's just say that being the Sheriff's kid has a few perks."

Addie's breath hiked and she felt her heart start pumping faster, "Wh-what are you saying?"

"They still have your mom's file. The case file from her accident is still in the station." Stiles explained to an unbreathing Addie, "It might not be much, it might be nothing, but I thought we could go have a look, see if we can find anything they might have missed. I mean, if you want?"

"Yes! God yes I do, I just... wow, thanks. Thanks for doing this for me Stiles." Addie held her gaze on the road ahead, trying to control her breathing. She'd been waiting months for any information regarding her mom's accident. She'd been going over all the facts again and again, knowing there must be something. Now Stiles was giving her the opportunity to find that missing link, the link that would hopefully bring everything together. She struggled to find a way of showing her gratitude, to show him how much this meant to her. She settled for reaching out her hand and clasping it over his where it rest on the steering wheel. She gave it a squeeze and spoke under her breath, "Thank you so much."

- A Moment of Impact -

"So how are we going to do this?" Addie asked when Stiles pulled over a little bit away from the station. The parking lot held only a few cars, mostly cruisers, no vehicles belonging to non-policing employees. The pair sat side by side looking across the road where the station sat, lights spilling through every window and the main entrance.

"Well, I heard a call coming through on my police scanner about a disturbance that my dad responded to." Stiles explained.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you have you're own police scanner?" Addie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it comes in handy." he defended, "Anyway, it was over the other side of town near the trailer park so he'll be gone for about another fifteen minutes, plenty of time for us to get in to his office, take his keys and have a good look at the file in the filing room." Stiles sounded awfully confident in his plan and Addie trusted his judgment, after all he had grown up running around this station, he must know it like the back of his hand. "He would've taken a deputy with him so that's one down."

"How many people are going to be in there?" Addie asked nervously, straining to see if she could see anyone inside as the pair silently got out of the car and made their way to the back of the station.

"Well, it's a Thursday night and there's a curfew in place." Addie winced as she remembered the curfew she was yet again breaking, "So normally there would be about three or four deputies but because of the curfew half of them will be out patrolling. So I'd say two deputies and maybe a receptionist, should be easy."

"Easy," Addie laughed, "We're breaking into the sheriff's station."

"Sneaking in, not breaking in. That's an important distinction." Stiles told her as they reached the back door and Stiles swiped a key card that granted them entrance.

"I don't even want to know where you got that." Addie whispered as she closed the door behind her.

"Probably for the best." Stiles agreed, stopping suddenly so that Addie nearly ran into his back. He turned to face her and inspected her face. "Are you sure you want to do this? I could go in alone or we don't have to go in at all. You sound nervous."

"Nervous, huh. That's weird. Maybe it's because_ I'm breaking into the freakin' Sheriff's station!_" Addie whisper yelled, whacking Stiles chest with the back of her hand. He winced quietly, muttering about sneaking in rather than breaking. She sighed before shaking her head, "Sorry. I do want to do this, I've been waiting for something, anything, since January. I need this, I'm just a bit scared." Addie admitted, dropping her eyes to her hands.

"It'll be fine." Stiles reassured her, running a hand over her shoulder. When Addie looked up to him with a small smile he took it as a sign that they were ready to go. "Okay, my dad keeps the keys to the filing room in his office. We just have to get in there, grab the keys, then the filing room is next door. We can read through it, then leave. Shouldn't be too hard. Okay?" Addie gave a determined nod and Stiles took her hand in his own as they peered up from their crouched position to look through the glass panel of the door which would lead them to the main area of the station, and also towards his dad's office. They spotted only two deputies milling around and a single receptionist at the front desk.

They only waited four minutes before one deputy made towards the restroom while the other sat with his head buried in paperwork. Stiles squeezed Addie's hand in his own, telling her it was go time, and he eased the door open gently, grateful that it didn't creek. Addie felt herself take one long breath before stopping breathing completely. She was too worried the deputy would hear her. Her heart raced and she could feel it threaten to leave her body entirely. Stiles in front of her had maintained his crouched over stance as he made his way towards the middle of the room, only his hand tethering him to a nervous Addie.

She continued to look back at the deputy ever few seconds, worried that he'd heard her rapidly beating heart. Stiles continued to lead her and everything was going fine until the door to the restroom swung open and out strolled the other deputy. Automatically Stiles ducked down into the underneath of one of the many desks, pulling Addie to his side as he did. Addie squeezed her eyes shut tight and took a deep breath through her nose. The hand still in Stiles' tightened it's grip, so tight that Stiles wondered if she'd actually broken it. Stiles pulled his hand from Addie's and after flexing it, put a hand on each side of her face. Turning her head to face him, Addie eventually opened her wide gray eyes and Stiles could see the evident panic in them. _We're fine_, he mouthed and Addie nodded. When they heard both deputy's wander over to the front desk and strike up a conversation. Addie watched as Stiles poked his head out before looking back to her and gesturing towards a door, only ten foot away from their hiding place, which now that she took the time to read noticed it said, _'Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon County'. _

With determination across her face, Addie took Stiles' outstretched hand and they continued towards the door. Stiles reached for the handle and luckily it was left open. While he did have a key in his pocket, it was a tricky lock sometimes and could possibly draw attention. He gestured for Addie to enter first then slipped in behind her, closing the door after him.

Addie let out a long breath and slid down the wall she'd been leaning on, "I thought I was going to be so much more bad ass than I actually was. I totally freaked out."

"Hey, you're still a bad ass in my book. Most girls would of freaked out a lot worse. Actually, most girls wouldn't be bad ass enough to break into a police station in the first place." Stiles complimented as he took his dad's empty mug and tipped it upside down, catching the set of keys in his other hand as they fell out. Holding them up on his finger to show Addie he grinned triumphantly.

Addie had spotted a file on the Sheriff's desk that read _Hale, Derek S., _she didn't have time to pay too much attention though as her attention shifted to Stiles. Addie grinned in return, the smile spreading across her face as the eventual adrenaline kicked in, "I thought we were sneaking in, not breaking in?"

Getting from Sheriff Stilinski's office to the filing room was a lot easier than Addie had thought. As Stiles had said it was only next door and the deputy's were still in conversation with the receptionist. Apparently the guy who'd been attacked at the school had succumbed to his injuries and died just that evening. A flash of emotion come over Stiles' face, but it was gone before Addie could register it. He had other things to think about, so he concentrated on the task at hand and filed the new information away for later.

Getting into the filing room hadn't been a problem, no, but finding Addie's mother's file could be. They stood at the entry of the room, the door closed behind them and Stiles had a flashlight in hand that he'd swiped from his dad's office. The filing cabinets lined the entire room, there were even some stray files on the large desk in the middle of the room. As Stiles moved the beam from the light around the room it seemed to Addie that they'd be here all night.

"They're in alphabetical order so it won't be hard to find." Stiles spoke from her side as if he'd been able to hear her worries. Stiles shone the light across the labels of the metal cabinet's until they found the one labeled _'Wa-Wi'. _The cabinet itself was also locked, but Addie just watched as Stiles pulled out the ring of keys that had opened the door and stuck one into the keyhole. The drawer slid open and Addie almost tackled Stiles to the floor in happiness. They flicked through the files, passing _Wade, Jacqueline, Wagner, Lewis, Walder, Kenneth_ and a few others until they eventually found _Weaving, Lorraine._

Stiles turned to face Addie, her eyes were glued to the file and her breath had hitched. He couldn't take the file, no, Addie herself had to be the one to reach out and take it. This was her information. She tore her eyes away from the name just long enough to look at Stiles for some reassurance. He gave a small encouraging nod, and she found the strength to reach out a small shaking hand and close it around the manila folder.

They didn't bother to sit at the desk. Instead they sat on the floor, legs crossed and facing each other with the sheets of the file spread between them. They took turn of reading each page, both scrutinizing every word in every section. They read through the basic information, name, age, etc. Then there was the report from the incident, everything exactly in line with what the Sheriff had told the family. Finally there was the report from the medical examiner, which further supported the fact that Lorraine Weaving had an aneurism which could of ruptured at anytime, that it had chosen that moment to erupt.

There was absolutely nothing here that could help her.

Addie gave a frustrated sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair and reached for the first page again for the fifth time. "There has to be something." Addie spoke, directed at herself rather than Stiles who was reading the incident report again. "There can't be nothing. This isn't right, something happened I know it there must be..." Addie gritted her teeth to stop a tear from leaking out of her eye.

"Hey Ads, look at this." Stiles spoke up, Addie looked up to find him staring intently at the page as he read the last line. Scooting to his side, she rested her chin on his shoulder and read, "This was updated just last week. The car that your mom was driving, it's still in the impound lot. It was never retrieved."

"What? How can- I don't get it. My dad got a letter almost six months ago saying they were releasing it to him. I figured he'd sold it for parts or something. It was completely wrecked." Addie frowned down at the paper before raising her gaze to meet Stiles. "He must of not wanted to face it." She smiled sadly.

"We could go check it out, see if there's anything new over there?" Stiles offered. "It'd take me a while to figure out how, but we could go in a couple weeks or so?"

"You're a really good friend Stiles Stilinski." Addie smiled.

They decided that they'd probably pushed their luck staying as long as they had. After putting everything back where it should be they snuck the keys back into the Sheriff's office and quietly managed to slip out of the station undetected.

- A Moment of Impact -

At 6.55pm Stiles Stilinski pulled up to a very nice looking apartment complex. He'd followed the instructions from Addie and had arrived at the address she'd scrawled in her tall, loopy hand writing across his palm the previous day at school. The fall air was crisp around him as he left his beloved blue jeep and made his way inside. He walked up the flights of stairs, he'd been avoiding elevators ever since the hospital incident, until he reached the second floor.

Checking the address for a final time, Stiles knocked loudly on the door to apartment 208. He fidgeted nervously as he waited for someone to answer, hoping it was Addie and not some weird embarrassing prank. He was rubbing the back of his neck when the door eventually opened and he blinked twice.

Pointed at Stiles Stilinski's face was the barrel of a gun.

- A Moment of Impact -

_**I don't think I've ever left you on a cliffhanger before? Hmmmm... I don't love them tbh, I just wanna explain everything straight away! Hahaha oh well, answers will be given next Friday, but I seriously doubt anyone could guess who's at the otherside of the gun. Anyone who guesses correctly gets a prize :)**_

_**Anyway, there we have Chapter 16! It's actually my favourite chapter so far so I'm really excited for it to finally be posted! (It's been written for weeks!) Check out Polyvore for outfits and some cute Stiles/Addie edits and tumblr for graphics/gifs.**_

_**Also, we have reached well over 10,000 views with the last chapter (Actually at like 11,800 now! WOW) so i just wanted to say a great big THANKYOU to all you readers and especially those who favourite/follow and especially the reviewers! Even if they're short, one sentence reviews it really makes my day so thankyou!**_

_**See you next Friday!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Checking the address for a final time, Stiles knocked loudly on the door to apartment 208. He fidgeted nervously as he waited for someone to answer. Hoping it was Addie and not some weird embarrassing prank. He was rubbing the back of his neck when the door eventually opened and he blinked twice.

Pointed at Stiles Stilinski's face was the barrel of a gun.

Of course, it wasn't pointed directly at his face, so much as it was tilted up in the direction of his face as the holder was a few feet shorter than he was.

"Where's Princess Tiger Lily?" the small, high voice asked, trying to maintain a serious voice as she stared Stiles down with large blue eyes.

"Last I heard she was in Neverland Sophs." Stiles laughed at the small girl dressed in a matching pirate hat and eye patch.

"Sophie! What have I told you about opening the door?!" Addie called as she rounded the corner, halting as soon as she spotted Stiles in the doorway with a confused but amused smile tugging at his lips. "Stiles, you're here!"

"Am I early?" he asked in amusement. Addie Weaving, one of the most popular girls in school was standing before him covered head-to-toe in glitter, wearing a feather headband with war stripes painted on her cheeks.

"TIGER LILY!" Sophie gave a loud battle cry, barreling down the hall shooting her toy gun at her Aunt before being swiftly scooped up into Addie's arms when she reached her.

"Not at all. Sophie's been watching Peter Pan on loop for the past month and well, you can see the outcome." Addie explained, gesturing to her own appearance before flicking Sophie's small cowboy hat. " We've been playing this game for hours. Come on in."

"I thought pirates used swords?" Stiles asked as he closed the door behind him.

"We improvised." Addie shrugged.

"Did I win the game?" Sophie asked scrambling out of Addie's arms.

"Sure did Monkey." Addie released her, "Do you mind if Stiles hangs out with us tonight?"

"Yaaaay!" Sophie cried out, running towards Stiles and slipping her hand into his. "I like Stiles almost as much as Lydia and Allison. He's funny."

"Hey! Almost?" Stiles feigned outrage, causing Sophie to giggle as she lead him into the living room, Addie following with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, almost. Allison let's me play with her hair and Lydia paints my nails for me." Sophie explained, and Addie watched on in amusement as her niece sat Stiles down on the sofa and climbed up to sit flush at his side.

"You can play with my hair if you like?" Stiles joked.

"You don't have any!" Sophie giggled loudly.

"Ouch." Addie said as she wiped the paint from her face and pulled the headband from her hair. "So, what do you want to do tonight Monkey?" Addie asked.

"Could you draw me a picture to color aunt Addie?" Sophie asked sweetly, using her large baby blue eyes the way she knew always worked.

"Okay, go get some paper and crayons." Addie agreed and Sophie zoomed into her room. Addie lowered herself to sit with Stiles. "Sorry about this." Addie gestured to the gray jeans and Metallica t-shirt she wore which were completely covered in sprinkles of glitter. "Sophie was making a card for her future sibling."

"That's probably the most adorable thing I've ever heard." Stiles chuckled, brushing a little glitter off of his jeans. It really was everywhere.

"Hey, you don't mind babysitting with me, right?" Addie asked, "I know I never really told you what we were doing, but you don't mind? It's just Sophie really liked you when she met you at the game and I figured it'd be fun."

"Not at all. She's a great kid. I like her a lot." Stiles smiled.

"Thanks Stiles!" Sophie beamed as she skipped into the room with a bundle in her arms. Addie laughed loudly as she took the paper and pens from her nieces little arms. "I thought Stiles would like this movie so I brought it in for us to watch! Have you seen it Stiles?"

Sophie blushed and held out a copy of Peter Pan to Stiles, who after looking in her big excited eyes didn't have the heart to tell her that every human being on the planet had seen that movie at least ten times. "Uh, no I haven't. Thanks Sophs," he said, causing the grin on her little face to spread from ear to ear.

"Yay! Addie can I show Stiles my room while you draw?" she asked, already taking hold of Stiles hand and dragging him towards her room down the hall. Stiles smiled widely at the smaller girl, shifting his hand in hers.

"Sure, just don't scare him off!" Addie called after them as she put pencil to the paper.

"Takes more than a little pink to scare me off." Stiles joked as he left the room. Addie quickly drafted up a clean, line drawing of a monkey swinging on a tree. Clear cut lines that four-year old Sophie would easily be able to color in. Sophie had earned herself the nickname of 'Monkey' after she'd toted around the same scruffy plush toy for two years. She hadn't gone anywhere without the monkey, she took him into the bath, on outings with the family, to the dinner table and everywhere else. She'd lost the toy, thoughtfully named 'Monkey', a couple of days after Lorraine's funeral and cried for three days straight. The affectionate nickname seemed to stick with Addie though, it reminded her of all the times her mom had called Sophie Monkey and she felt the need to keep it up after she'd gone.

Ten minutes later Addie stood in the doorway of Sophie's very pink bedroom, watching affectionately as Stiles interacted softly and carefully with her niece. The pair were crouched in front of Sophie's small book case, shaped like a castle. Sophie was blabbering a mile a minute pulling random titles before putting them back carefully. While Sophie couldn't read quite yet, she loved when Julia or Michael or Addie read to her before she went to sleep. She especially enjoyed the 'special books' she got from her favorite Aunt.

"Is this an Amazing Spider-man comic?" Stiles spoke incredulously taking the object out of the shelf and into his hands.

"Gotta start them young." Addie spoke, startling the pair who hadn't known she'd been watching their interactions. "I'm recruiting." Stiles chuckled and a non-understanding Sophie giggled. "I was gonna order some pizza, do you guys want some?"

Stiles stretched up from his crouched position, cracking his back as he nodded. They decided on what to order and while Stiles went to the bathroom Addie got Sophie into her pajamas. While awaiting the pizza, they played multiple games of hide and seek at Sophie's begging before the three took their places on the large welcoming sofa, Sophie squeezing in between the two teens. Addie put on Peter Pan and Sophie watched with one eye while coloring in the picture Addie had drawn for her and chatting away. Sophie, like any typical four year old, could not sit through a movie silently. Stiles estimated that the blonde girl had asked him seventy-five questions in the space of an hour. Not that he minded though, she was very entertaining. The two large pizzas were scoffed, only a few slices were remaining which Addie put into the microwave for Julia and Michael.

By the time the movie had ended Sophie was snoring softly, her head leaning into Stiles torso and her little legs splayed across Addie's lap. Addie lifted her niece into her room and after tucking her in tightly she returned to Stiles on the sofa. He was looking down fondly at the drawing Sophie had given him. Halfway through the movie she'd whispered into Addie's ear asking her to write _'To Stiles, Love Sophie.' _in the top corner. Only before Addie could sign her nieces name, Sophie had tugged the pen out of her hands and scrawled her name herself before handing it to the boy at her side with big blushing cheeks.

Addie collapsed next to Stiles on the sofa, "Julia and Michael won't be home for another couple of hours." Addie said after checking the time and seeing that it was only eleven. Stiles watched as Addie's eyes lit up and could see an idea form behind those large, gray eyes. She jumped up from her seated position and spun to face Stiles. "But now that Sophie is asleep the real fun can begin." She said with a smirk appearing on her lips.

Stiles felt as if his eyes were going to fall out of his head. His mouth opened of it's own doing, "Uh, what?" His racing mind didn't allow him to form a more eloquent response.

An oblivious Addie turned her back to him and walked towards the cupboard beside the television. "So towards the end of summer I started watching this show, and when I say watching I mean like binge watching. Seriously I watched three seasons in like a week. Anyway, since we started back at school I haven't had much time to watch it so," Stiles watched in confusion as Addie crossed the living room to stand directly before him, "Tell me Stiles, did you ever watch Dexter?" She held out the large box set and Stiles couldn't help but compare her enthusiasm for the secret serial killer to Sophie's love of the boy who never grew up.

"Hell yeah, I love this show!" Stiles grinned as Addie put in the DVD. He flushed a little in embarrassment at his earlier thoughts while she faced the other way. When she had said that 'the real fun could begin' now that Sophie was asleep he had to admit the teenage boy in him had almost suffered a coronary. Dexter was cool too though. "So how far in are you?"

"I've only got the last episode of season four then season five to watch then I'm all caught up for it starting again next month," she beamed and Stiles couldn't help the knowing grin that crossed his face. "Wait, why do you look like you know something I don't? Does something big happen in this episode?!"

"You've got no idea. Press play Ads." Stiles chuckled, patting the sofa for her to sit down. He already knew he'd be watching her reactions rather than the screen. Addie winced but done as he said anyway before dimming the lights and taking a seat at his side.

- A Moment of Impact -

Addie didn't know what time it was when she was shaken awake. She hadn't even known she'd fallen asleep. She lifted her head from the warm comfortable pillow and had to shield her eyes from the flashing television screen which after her eyes adjusted, she realized was still playing an episode of Dexter. Yawning, she was rolling her shoulders to get out any kinks when she felt a hard surface at her side. With knitted eyebrows, Addie looked to her right to find that the hard surface she'd been pressed against was Stiles, and the warm comfortable pillow had been the crook of his neck.

They'd fallen asleep a couple of episodes into season five of the show, Addie had insisted they did after the shocking twist Stiles had been excited for her to witness. Stiles was still sound asleep, his lips parted and his arm around her waist, tightening when she shifted. A small smile tugged at the corner of Addie's lips.

It was then that someone cleared their throat and Addie suddenly remembered that she hadn't woken of her own accord but by someone else. Standing before the teens were Julia and Michael, both with matching teasing grins.

"Don't look at me like that." Addie grumbled through a yawn.

"Like what? Are we looking at her in a specific way Jules?" Michael feigned innocence as he turned to his fiancee.

"Not at all." Julia grinned even wider. "I knew Stiles was coming over, I didn't know he'd be staying this late."

"He wasn't supposed to, we fell asleep. Sorry." Addie explained as she reached to mute the TV. Embarrassment flushed in her cheeks and Addie tried to stop the color from showing, knowing it would only fuel their teasing. "His dad is probably worried, I should wake him up." Addie waited for them to leave, giving them a pointed look, but they stayed rooted to the spot smiling, "There's pizza in the microwave."

"Alright, we know where we're not wanted. C'mon Jules." Michael put a hand on her lower back and guided Julia towards the kitchen.

"But-" Julia protested, but she was already gone.

Addie attempted to flatten her hair but it was no use, sighing she put a hand to Stiles shoulder and shook him gently. "Stiles. It's late, c'mon we fell asleep." His eyes fluttered but didn't open. Instead he maneuvered himself to clasp his hands together. The only problem being that with one arm being around Addie, he fastened her into his hold like some sort of teddy bear. Addie had to bite down on her lip to prevent from laughing. "Stiles, c'mon you dork wake up." It was no use. Rolling her eyes, Addie took her nails to the skin on his arm and pinched it. That seemed to work. Stiles frowned and slowly one eye opened, going to the small hand resting on his forearm. Confused, his eyes followed the hand up to an arm, then across a shoulder up to the pretty face looking down at him.

"Addie- Ads?" His other eye flew open, but he didn't move. He seemed to be assessing his surroundings, his eyes moving around the room, before resting on his arms around her waist. His eyes widened and he jumped back immediately, stammering out an apology. "Sorry, I didn't know I was- sorry I-"

"Stiles, it's fine. Relax." Addie interrupted him. "We must of fallen asleep, it's two o'clock."

"AM? Shit." Stiles ran a hand over his hair and sat up straight.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Julia called from the doorway, Michael at her side both with pizza in their hands and teasing smirks on their faces.

"I'm so sorry Julia." Stiles apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to see you again Stiles," she smiled.

"You too," he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Michael by the way, you must be Stiles of lacrosse game and elevator fame." Michael held out a hand for Stiles to shake and Addie felt her cheeks redden at the interaction of Stiles with what were essentially her guardians.

"Ah, don't forget mid party phone calls." Stiles joked, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. You're welcome to crash on the sofa if you don't want to drive." Michael offered, and Addie gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks for the offer but I really should get home. My dad will be worried." Stiles stood and pulled on his shoes.

"Well thanks for coming over to help Addie with Sophie. You're welcome anytime." Julia smiled and they said their good byes.

Addie walked Stiles to the front door, "Are you sure you're okay to drive at this time?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Do you need a ride home?" He asked as he awkwardly fiddled with the door handle.

"No, I'm gonna stay in the guest room. Text me when you're home safe okay?"

Stiles agreed and Addie stepped forward to hug him before he left. He was tall she noted, he had a fair few inches on her. Lean as well, not covered in muscles but his stomach was surprisingly hard beneath his t-shirt and flannel. He smelled like his car, and Addie didn't know why she liked that so much. Or why she even remembered how his car smelled. After letting him go she closed the door behind him and turned on the spot to face her sister. That knowing look was getting annoying. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I stand by my original statement." Julia followed Addie as she walked towards the guest room, who's bed looked so invitingly warm and comfortable. "He's cute."

"Goodnight Julia."

- A Moment of Impact -

**_Okay, so I'm really sorry I left you with that cliff hanger last chapter, I knew it wasn't going to amount to anything but i felt kind of bad for misleading you all! I actually wrote an extra scene with a dream sequence but it didn't really fit so i took it out!_**

**_Anyway hope you enjoyed this rather fluffy filler chapter, back to progression next week!_**

**_As always, please fave/follow/review! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! Big thanks to all hose who have done so so far!_**

**_See you next Friday_**

**_Em xxx_**


	18. Chapter 18

The morning had started off well. She'd received an A on the English paper she'd handed in. It was the same paper she'd written in Stiles' living room the previous week. The two teens had sat on the carpet with their laptops atop the coffee table typing away while Stiles' father worked through some case files at the kitchen table. Luckily this had been before the night Stiles and Addie had snuck into the station, meaning Addie hadn't been nervous due to his presence. Scott had joined them at one point but after twenty minutes he got distracted by a text from Allison and promptly left. That explained how his returned paper had a red _D-_ in the left hand corner compared to the two A's that could be read on Stiles and Addie's.

The tables turned however when Addie slumped out of Calculus a few periods later having barely managed to scrape above a C on the latest test. Addie's strength lay in subjects like Art or English, where there was room for creativity and not a solid yes or no answer. Economics she passed easily due to her sister being an expert in the area, and gym was the only subject, other than Art, where she shined. Calculus and Chemistry were a whole other story though and she made a mental note to ask Lydia for help. Her red headed best friend was a mathematical genius and had taken the class last year, she was now taking AP Calculus even though she was only a sophomore.

Leaving Calculus, Scott and Stiles had made a beeline for their lockers while Addie chose seek out Lydia and Allison before gym. She walked past their lockers and the only person she saw was Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, have you seen Lydia and Allison?" Addie asked as she glanced around the hall.

"Do I look like a freakin' information point?" he hissed cradling the back of his neck. Not in the uncomfortably nervous and cute way that Stiles did, but as if he were hiding something or in pain.

"Okay, alright. Don't get pissy." Addie shook her head, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Sorry Addie." Jackson gave a weak smile and brushed past her down the hall. Addie frowned as she watched him walk away, but quickly perked up when she spotted Lydia and Allison making their way down the flight of stairs to her left.

"I don't know- I can't explain it." Allison said in a dreamy voice as Addie approached the pair.

"Can't explain what?" Addie asked as she fell into step with her two friends.

"Loverboy is going over to Allison's after school today, to 'study.'" Lydia said suggestively and Addie watched as Allison's cheeks blushed pink.

"To study or to_ study_?" Addie asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't even know. Do you think I should _give him a taste?_" Allison asked.

"A taste? A taste of what?" Addie asked confused, she'd obviously missed a vital part of their conversation. She listened intently as Allison and Lydia reiterated the conversation they'd just had. "Okay, I'm gonna have to side with Allison here. Technically you have only been on one and a half dates, I wouldn't be giving everything away straight off the bat."

"You're one to talk." Lydia snorted bitterly, then she must of realized what she had said because her eyes went wide and she stopped in her tracks. Addie's stomach dropped, as did her gaze. She pretended to be immersed in the folder she carried as the shameful feeling spread through her. Lydia apologized immediately, "I can't believe I just said that, I'm so sorry Ads, that was mean. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay." Addie shrugged it off. "You're right, but that's why I'm saying to her that she shouldn't jump in straight away." Addie explained to an apologetic looking Lydia and a confused looking Allison. "It's, um, complicated. I'll tell you everything later I promise, just not with this many people around." Addie said to Allison gesturing to the masses of classmates surrounding them in the halls.

Lydia left them at the doors of the girls locker room to go to Biology while the other two went inside to change for gym class. "Did I tell you my Aunt Kate was in town?" Allison changed the subject much to Addie's relief as she pulled on her shorts. Addie shook her head. "Well, she's my dad's sister. She's really cool, the one I can tell anything, y'know?. I want you to meet her, you should come over tonight."

"Yeah sure." Addie agreed as she tied the laces of her Nikes. The two girls made plans for Allison to text Addie when Scott had left. Walking out of the locker rooms and into the gym, which had been set up for volleyball, Addie spotted a head of scraggly dark blonde hair and called out, "Erica!" The shy girl flinched at the sound of her name being called and spotted Addie quite easily. She ignored the hand Addie raised in greeting and instead moved to stand on the outskirts of the assembled group of students. Addie sighed and instead focused on the game of volleyball which quickly began. She was trying to reach out to the girl but she could only try and be rebuffed so many times.

They played a couple of mini games, while Allison wasn't in Addie's team, Stiles was. "How did you do on the Chemistry test we got back yesterday?" Stiles asked her as he sidestepped the incoming ball, allowing Addie to jump up and spike it over the net.

"Barely scraped a B-," Addie groaned, "Same story with Calculus." She managed to carry a conversation with the uncoordinated boy by her side while simultaneously keep her eyes on the ball at all times. Every few seconds it would return to their side and Addie would often hit it powerfully back, sometimes scoring them a few points. "Hey, you don't suck at chemistry!"

"God Addie, stop with the compliments you're making me blush." Stiles mocked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Could you give me a hand?" she asked, taking her eyes off the ball to look him in the eyes.

"With volleyball? 'Cause you seem to be doing just fine, you're carrying this team and to be honest I -" Stiles was interrupted by Addie's laugh.

"With Chemistry, you dork." Addie laughed, turning back to the net to find that the ball was heading directly for Stiles' face. At her side Stiles' blushing face also caught sight of the ball accelerating towards him and his eyes grew wide. At the last moment, when Stiles had resigned to his fate and the court full of players were waiting for impact, Addie's hand reached out and smacked the ball over the net, scoring a point as it went.

"Wow. Okay, so if you stick to covering me in volleyball, I'll help you out with Chemistry." Stiles said, reaching out a hand. "We got a deal?"

"Deal." Addie took his hand and shook it firmly. "I have track after school, there's no lacrosse though right?" Stiles nodded in agreement. "Come over around five then."

- A Moment of Impact -

_Hey Ads, it's me. Stiles. Stilinski. Uh anyway, look something's come up and I can't make it over to study today. I wish I could, god I really wish I could, but, um, I need to help Scott out with something. I'll call you later? Sorry._

Sitting in her car, Addie replayed the message once more and listened intently. Stiles sounded legitimately apologetic in the voice mail, as well as a bit pissed. Addie strained her ear the second time and was almost certain she could hear another voice groaning in pain.

Addie had to admit she'd felt a weight of disappointment in her stomach when she found out he couldn't make it, but she sighed and made her way home to work on her chemistry homework solo.

It wasn't until later when she'd tossed the offending textbook aside and had instead spent the afternoon alternating between the comic book Stiles had loaned her and her sketchbook, that Allison text asking her to come over urgently.

_**Allison – Worst. Evening. Ever. SOS?**_

_**Adelaide – I'll be over in ten, had dessert?**_

_**Allison – Yeah, but this is a two dessert situation.**_

Thirteen minutes, a quick stop and an insulin shot later, Addie knocked on Argent's front door with four slices of pie from the local diner in hand. A flushed looking Mrs Argent answered the door and immediately sent Addie up to Allison's room. Easing the tightly shut door open, Addie found her friend laying face down on her bed, in the dark, with her face pushed into a pillow.

"Maybe I should of brought more pie." Addie mused.

_- A Moment of Impact -_

"I'm so embarrassed." Allison moaned, leaning back on her bed's headboard and on the way to demolishing her second slice of pecan pie.

Addie, who was sitting cross legged on the floor of Allison's closet, had listened to the story of Scott's extended visit with a hand clamped over her mouth to keep from laughing at her friend's misery. After an awful interrogatory dinner with the Argent's, Scott had then been accused of going through Allison's aunt Kate's bag and taking something. In front of her Mom, Dad, Aunt and a very red cheeked, surprised Scott, Allison had been forced to admit it had been her that gone through the bag. For a _condom_. "Well, first of all I wouldn't be embarrassed about Scott. He now thinks you want to have sex with him, which probably makes him like the happiest guy in Beacon Hills." Allison chuckled as she toyed with the pie in front of her. "And as for your family," Addie blew air out of her cheeks and faced her friend, "Well, that I'd be embarrassed about, but I guess it'll blow over eventually." Allison groaned loudly, dropping her head to her hands.

A soft knock came from the door and a blonde head poked around the door, "Hey kid, can I come in?" Allison nodded and in walked who Addie assumed was Kate. She was tall and drop dead gorgeous, the lethal bad ass kind who would kick your ass and look great doing it in a great pair of jeans. "I am so sorry about what happened earlier. I had no idea." Kate apologized.

"It's not your fault." Allison shrugged and Kate placed an arm around her niece's shoulder. "It's just my Mom and Dad that I'm worried about. You saw what they were like at dinner and that was _before_."

"Hey look, I know my brother has a stick up his ass, but he was a teenager as well once, I'll have a word with him later on." Kate assured her and Allison smiled a little. It was then that Kate spotted Addie. Her eyes looked the girl up and down before she smiled, "Hey you must be Adelaide, I'm Kate."

"Addie, please." Addie assured her, "It's nice to meet you. Allison's told me a lot about you."

"Well, if it's all good then it can't be true." Kate smiled wickedly, making Addie and even Allison grin. Addie left Allison's closet, which she'd been organizing for the past half hour, and joined the pair on the queen-sized bed. "God, I'm gonna have to start drinking the water here. Everyone in this town is a god damn supermodel." Addie blushed as Kate appraised her before turning back to Allison. "So you decided to have sex with Scott, that's a pretty big deal. Are you sure?"

It was Allison's turn to blush and she couldn't contain the smile that fought it's way to not only her mouth, but every inch of her face. Especially her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah I am." Allison nodded, a quiet confidence evident in her words. "He's just, different you know? He's _him_ and he's sweet and he's just so _Scott_. I never planned on anything like this when I moved here, not until college but he just came into my life and it couldn't be more perfect. Maybe not for a while, but I know I want it to be with him."

"Wow." Addie smiled softly. She was happy for Allison but she couldn't help but feel a little sad too.

"As long as you're a hundred percent sure. You know you can always talk to me right?" Kate rubbed Allison's shoulder as she lounged at her side, reaching for the final slice of pie and Allison's plastic fork.

"Can I ask you something Addie?" Allison asked apprehensively. Addie looked up from where she'd been pulling at a thread from her sweater and gave her a look that said _Shoot. _"What was it you were talking about earlier? About not wanting me to regret it? Have you ever...?"

"Um," Addie stalled, it wasn't something she liked to talk about, but she knew she could trust Allison. She told her that morning she would explain and she knew she would. Addie's eyes flicked to Kate before remembering how Allison had described her earlier, she completely trusted her Aunt so Addie figured anything she said wouldn't leave that room. "I've only had sex once and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made." Addie admitted. Allison's eyebrows raised of their own accord and Kate at her side look sympathetic and understanding. "It was just after my mom died, the day of the funeral actually, and I was in a really bad place. I was heartbroken and he was just there, you know? I didn't want to feel sad anymore and I thought it would help, but it didn't." Addie gave a hollow laugh, "We hung out in the same group and it was his first time as well. It was before they got together, I hadn't known they'd been texting each other. I didn't even know she liked him." Addie could see the confusion in Allison's eyes as she moved to wrap an arm around her friends shoulder. Kate put a reassuring hand on the blonde girl's knee as she smiled sadly and a single crystal drop fell from the corner of her gray eye. Addie couldn't bring herself to wipe it away but Allison reached a hand up to brush it off, "I slept with Jackson."

-A Moment of Impact-

_**And there we have Chapter 18! Bit of a surprise? Yes? No? I have been dropping miniscule, tiny little hints along the way. Addie saying to Stiles that she wasn't proud of the time after her mom had died, saying there was bad history between Ads and Jackson. Hmmmm... Anyway next chapter will contain a flashback to the day of Addie's mom's funeral and hopefully a few things will be explained :)**_

_**So thanks for reading! We introduced Kate in this chapter, fun! Let me know what you thought either through reviews or tumblr!**_

_**Thanks again and I'll see you next Friday,**_

_**Love Em xxx**_


End file.
